Droit de Seigneur
by OnlyOneSymptom
Summary: AU Cullen family are feudal lord-types. Edward claims his droit de seigneur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, OnlyOneSymptom here. This is my first fanfiction, but not my first work of fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just one bit of clarification before I begin: Droit de Seigneur refers to the rights of lords during medieval times. Today it has gained a slight different meaning. Specifically, that a lord was entitled to the 'maidenhead' or virginity of the women on his lands. Now don't freak out on me here. No one is going to be taken against their will. Relax. But the title still fits, I promise. It will be explained later. **

**That's all, really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters herein. Damn it. **

Droit de Seigneur

Chapitre Un

I stood on the edge of the square at the front of the crowd. My father, constable of our town, had to be there early, so I did too. Like any day in our part of the country, it was overcast. It was also winter and very cold. I pressed back into the crowd for some semblance of warmth.

The crowd was rather nervous, shifting from foot to foot and murmuring gently. Our lord was returning today. We hadn't really had one in a very long time, since the family who owned our lands hadn't returned to their ancestral homeland as far back as anyone could remember. The family, under the head of the mysterious 'Count,' preferred the city to our backwater town. They handled the necessary affairs by messenger and left us alone.

But no longer. Today our Count returned and our days of practical self-governance were over.

The people around me were shifting uncomfortably. No one had ever seen a member of the Cullen family before. We were anxious to meet our new lord. Would he be kind to us or cruel? Only time would tell.

A hushed silence enveloped the crowd as the sound of hooves clattered in the distance. The noise grew until a party of seven stately horses entered the far side of the square. Their riders dismounted and approached the stated that had been erected in the square.

I couldn't really see much about the family from where I stood except that there were three ladies and four men and that each had beautiful pale skin.

The formalities began. I let my mind wander as each self-important dignitary in our town began to make pointless (and truthless) welcoming speeches. Finally, my father stood. I could count on my father to wrap things up quickly. He hated ceremonies as much as I.

"As Constable of the town I wish to extend a welcoming hand to the Cullen family. I'll say no more for I'm sure you all have better things to do than listen to me. I would, however, offer a chance to Count Cullen to say a few words, should he desire to." My father stepped away from the podium and gestured to a tall blond man.

The blond made a negative motion with his head and then gestured to the bronzed-haired man beside him.

The man stepped to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Good day, new friends," his voice rang out above the square, soft but authoritative, and smooth like silk, "Thank you for this delightful welcome. We are glad that you welcome us so readily into your hearts. My name is Edward Cullen, youngest son of the Count and Countess of these lands, Carlisle and Esme. I speak for them today for it has been decided that I will take over the day-to-day affairs of this town. So though my father is the Count, I am Lord here.

"But do not worry, kind friends. We do not wish to intrude into your lives. You've managed quite well without us so we won't interfere. However, should you require assistance of any kind, please come to us without hesitation. We are here to serve you."

The formalities ended here and Lord Cullen returned to his former place amongst his family. People began to disperse, pleased that our lord had no intention of running our lives. I waited on a bench for my father to conclude exchanging pleasantries.

"Bella?"

I looked up into the dark eyes of my closest friend, Jacob Black. He was my father's assistant and was expected to take over once my father was no longer able to perform his duties. It was also expected that he and I would marry someday.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Your father wishes to speak with you." He was acting very formally. Probably trying to make a good impression on Lord Cullen.

I followed Jacob over to where my father was conversing with Count Cullen.

"Ah," my father gently took my elbow and pulled me closer forward, "here she is. My lovely daughter Bella." He turned towards me with a slight smile and said by way of explanation, "Count Cullen was just asking if I had any family."

I blushed and curtseyed as gracefully as I knew how. When I straightened and finally got a good look at the Count I was so surprised I nearly stopped breathing. He was ridiculously attractive.

He just smiled gently at me. "It is nice to meet you Miss Swan. Your father tells me that you enjoy reading. It is unusual for a lady such as you to take such interest in books."

I cast my eyes to the floor. I knew what he meant: not unusual, but shameful. I had heard that often enough.

But Count Cullen was still talking: "My son Edward is also very much a bibliophile. Perhaps you and he could compare libraries sometime."

I swallowed. He didn't think I was bad for liking books? "I would like that, my lord." I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the ground. No need to seem presumptuous.

"Edward," Count Cullen's voice rang out suddenly, "Come meet Miss Swan."

I looked up curiously in time to see the bronze-haired man turn contemptuously on his heel. He took a step towards us, not trying to disguise his open staring at me.

I swallowed hard. He was stunning. I could feel my breath rush from my lungs when I saw his face.

He was not only very attractive, but also very upset. I recognized the irritation on his face. I too had been introduced to countless members of the opposite sex in hopes of an attraction occurring. I always felt exactly as he looked.

As he took few steps more steps closer, the wind kicked up. It blew fast and hard from behind me and blew sand all around.

The atmosphere changed very abruptly. Lord Cullen's eyes widened abruptly and he went very still, his gaze locked on me.

I dragged my gaze from his perfect face to attempt to straighten my mussed skirts. But at the sound of a terrifying growl, I looked up. What I saw was terribly surprising. Lord Cullen's beautiful face was twisted into a mask of pain and anger. The two other Cullen boys had him by either arm. A snarl ripped from Lord Cullen's throat as his two brothers began hauling him off.

I caught one last glimpse of his face before he was practically dragged from the square. He was staring at me, his eyes filled with a murderous rage.

As soon as he was out of sight I took a huge gasp of air. I had been standing petrified without breathing while the scene unfolded. It only took a matter of seconds.

Stunned silence overtook the remaining bystanders.

Finally, my father broke the silence: "Is…is he all right?"

"Oh yes, of course." Count Cullen's voice was like a cool glass of water on a hot day. I could feel my worry leaking out at the sound of his confident voice. "My son dislikes meeting new people. He sometimes gets a little overdramatic. That is one reason why I encourage him to be in charge here. It will help him gain better social skills."

The whole of us relaxed completely. He was just antisocial, that was all. Still, a feeling of unease had settled over the square and everyone quickly departed.

My father and I walked back to our home in silence.

_He was just being overdramatic,_ I reminded myself. _Just throwing a tantrum so he could leave._

Still a little voice in the back of my head was whispering insidious thoughts: There was no petty anger in those beautiful, black eyes so fixed on me. There was only hate, and rage, and murderous intent.

**Fin de chapitre un. (Si vous ne voyes pas, j'aime la langue français. Je l'aime beaucoup.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back. I meant to get this up much sooner, but my AP exams snuck up from behind and attacked. But now they're over! I also am severely addicted to Solitaire, so it takes me a really long time to type anything. I beg your patience with me.**

**Also, a big 'Thank You' to everyone who has shown an interest in this story. I'm pretty excited about it and I'm excited you're excited. Much love to you all.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. None of them.**

Chapitre Deux

It had been a week since one of my neighbors reported our new young lord galloping off as fast as he could towards the surrounding forest. Our lives had pretty much returned to normal. The Cullen family hadn't left their walled estate since arriving so there was nothing left to really fuel our gossip.

Not that the gossip of 'the fairer sex' was particularly interesting or intellectually stimulating. It focused mainly on the appearance of our superiors. And while I completely agreed with the general consensus – mainly that they were the most attractive people we had ever laid eyes on – I still hung back from the mass swooning. For every time I thought about those beautiful faces, my mind returned to Lord Cullen's hasty and forced retreat.

I had barely stopped thinking about him and those eyes. Pitch black eyes. At first glance his face was the most perfect I had ever seen or dreamed of. Then the memory of that hatred, that instantaneous rage in his eyes, returned to me full force. And if, my mind whispered, if Lord Cullen's eyes could switch from mildly irritated to murder in an instant, what the hid behind the other Cullen's beautiful faces.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I shook myself from my reverie. It was market day in town and I had just run into someone. I apologized before trying to focus on my task. My father had sent me in with explicit instructions to "Buy something pretty and books don't count."

So I was wandering aimlessly through the square. It seemed a rather useless exercise to me. Why did I need pretty things? And weren't books beautiful?

I was still ruminating this when something caught my attention towards the opposite end of the square: bronze-colored hair. It was him. He was back.

Sheer panic filled me and my breath caught in my throat. I dashed into nearest storefront, conveniently the bookstore. No one ever came into the bookstore anymore really. I was the sole dependable customer. I always knew I could take shelter in its musty and meandering shelves. I got myself lost somewhere in the back and found a comfortable corner to curl up in. The panic receded. I was being ridiculous. With a random book from the shelves around me in hand, I quickly became lost to the world.

So lost that I didn't even notice there were other people within several shelves of me until they started talking.

"I can't take it anymore Jasper, even with your help," the golden tones of Lord Cullen hissed through the empty store.

"Are you sure this is a good place to talk?" an unfamiliar voice – Jasper, I was sure – questioned.

"No one comes in here. I've been paying the shopkeeper to stay open for years in preparation for our return. Besides I need some books."

Of course, my haven was chosen as _his_ haven for the same reason I took shelter in it almost daily. Oh the irony.

"I'd say you have enough books to last a lifetime, but we both know that is not enough," Jasper chuckled at some inside joke, "Now, what is your problem?"

"That scent, by god, that scent. The entire freaking town is saturated with it," his voice was leaking desperation, "How can I conduct business here? Even with your influence I still feel the bloodlust every time I leave the house. Even here, which should smell of nothing but paper and ink and binding and leather reeks of that scent. I have to cleanse this town, get that scent out."

Bloodlust? That was worrisome.

"Relax, my brother. There is a very simple solution to your problem, to get rid of the scent. Give in. Destroy the source."

There was a startled gasp and oath that followed this puzzling remark. "Do not even suggest such a thing, Jasper. I cannot do that. I will not slip again, not even to end my torture. You must be mad to suggest it."

"Don't forget, little brother. I share your agony as surely as I will share your guilt. But this far worse than any thirst I've ever felt. The guilt will be less, trust me. Please end both our pain. Somehow," it was now Jasper's turn to sound desperate.

I crept away as quietly as I could. This was certainly not a conversation I wished to be privy to. As soon as I was free I bought a ribbon and rushed home. I saw no need to linger.

My father was pleased with my purchase, if not with my intention to use it as a bookmark. As soon as was polite, I slipped off to my room. I had to think.

Once in my room I shut the door and locked it. With a think blanket wrapped around me, I climbed into my bed and huddled into a corner.

There was something wrong with Lord Cullen, this much was obvious. Something far worse than an antisocial attitude. Bloodlust. Bloodlust caused by a scent in town. And to destroy the scent was to give in to the bloodlust. I remembered those eyes again and shuddered.

Something was very wrong with Lord Cullen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hid in my room all evening, not even coming out for dinner. I told my father I didn't feel well. When the sun began to set I double-checked the lock on my door and windows before settling down for the night. Maybe I was being ridiculous, but there was no harm in taking precautions.

I slept fitfully. But when the sun rose in the morning and I was still alive, I felt rather foolish. I was overreacting. I had worked myself into a frenzy the past week over that little incident at the welcoming and the stress was getting to me. And the dark shop could have made even the most innocent of conversations seem sinister. Everyone spoke in a hush in a dark bookstore. It was an almost universal law.

My fears thus dismissed, I got out of bed and ready for the day. Once I was washed and dressed, I crept downstairs to make breakfast for my father.

He was already awake, and sitting at the table with Jake and none other than Lord Cullen. Lord Cullen was sitting at the far end of our round table, his shoulders tense and his manner almost rigid. My father was sitting between the two others looking very uncomfortable and rather concerned. Jake was positively livid. His hands were shaking, a sure sign he was trying to hold in that anger.

It was so tense in there I could barely breath. So I smiled like everything was right in the world and said brightly: "Don't mind me, I'm just making breakfast." I then proceeded to act as though there was nothing strange about the whole situation.

My father had other plans, apparently. "Sit down, Bella. This concerns you."

That did concern me. I was now very concerned, thank you very much. I sat down in another chair, closer to Jake than to Lord Cullen. My father shuffled around a few papers nervously before he got down to business.

"Bella, you're engaged."

I jumped out of my chair. "But you promised me! You said you'd wait to betroth me to someone. You said Billy agreed to wait until we were older!" My breath was comin gin short gasps. _This can't be happening; this can't be happening…_

"You aren't engaged to Jacob. He was here to borrow something, so I figured he'd better know about the change in plans. You're engaged to Lord Cullen."

"Please, Charlie, call me Edward. We'll be family soon." Edward's voice was as smooth as always, with no hint of the tension he clearly exhibited.

"I…" my voice failed for a moment. I tried again. "I don't think I understand."

"It is quite simple, my dear." Edward turned his face towards me. His eyes captured mine and I nearly gasped. His black, black eyes were golden. Liquid gold. He started speaking again. "We are going to be married. I think a summer wedding would be lovely, don't you? In the meantime you are coming to live with my family, to give you a chance to get to know us as well as gain a passing acquaintance with court etiquette."

I knew I should be tactful, but I had had a lot of stress on me lately and well, they did sort of spring this on me. So my response was not quite as demure as was expected, but rather: "I didn't agree to this."

Lord Cullen just laughed. He had a beautiful laugh. "You didn't have to agree."

I turned to my father in desperation. Even in arranged marriages here, the participants had _some_ say. Not much, but some.

Jake elucidated the point for me, his voice little more than a snarl: "He says he's claiming his _droit de seigneur_."

My already confused mind reeled. The _droit de seigneur_ had never been practiced here to my knowledge, and besides: "I think you have your _droits_ mixed up. You are entitled to land, farming produce, hunting rights, tithes, and…" Then I remembered. Oh. Oh right. Oh no. "Oh, yes, I remember now." Yes, he had the right to the maidenhead of any girl on his property.

"I can see it is coming back to you now," Lord Cullen was still amused by this whole thing. Was this some kind of joke?

"But it still mentions nothing about - " my protestation was cut off by my future husband.

"Would you rather do this the traditional way or my way?" One eyebrow quirked and he gave me a crooked sort of smile that nearly took my breath away.

I was tempted at first to say that we could just do this the old-fashioned way. One night and it would be all over. But many, if not all, in my town had probably never heard of _le droit de seigneur_. They might not understand the concept of _jus primae noctis_. To them I'd be a fallen woman, impure.

I sighed in defeat, "Your way."

"Good," he replied brightly, standing up but not coming near me, "Then we can get going. Your father will have your things sent to you later. Now you must come with me."

My brain was not functioning at a level that could comprehend this. Just last night I thought he wanted to kill me. Now he wanted to marry me? This didn't make sense? And why did I have to go live with the Cullens? There was no precedent for this.

He was standing at the door, waiting. But something in his tone made this departure seem to final. I needed to say goodbye to my father, in case this was the last time I'd see him.

Lord Cullen granted my request to say a quick goodbye. He left quickly, exiting into the gloomy day outside.

My father was not in the mood for tearful goodbyes. He hugged me briefly and apologized for not being able to prevent this. He was never one for showing emotion.

Jake could barely keep his emotions bottled up. When I said goodbye to him he was actually quivering with rage. He had always been excited about the prospect of our marriage and now it was denied to him. I had never had feelings one way or another about the idea, but now as I watched him struggling to control his anger, I was glad I was getting away. I was glad I didn't have to marry him. I didn't want to end up on the receiving end of his dreadful temper.

He gave me an almost bone-crushing hung. Before he let me go he whispered in my ear, "Watch out. There is something wrong with that man."

I nearly laughed out loud at this. _Too true Jake_, I thought wryly, _too true._

There was something very wrong with Edward Cullen.

**Fin de Chapitre Deux. Je souhait que vous l'aimez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! **

**This took a lot longer than I expected. I didn't even get as far as I wanted to in this chpater, so I'm sorry if it's a bit short. Unfortunately, life is crazy right now. So this is all you get for now.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reads this and likes it. It makes me happy that you are happy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.**

Chapitre Trois

I walked out my front door, butterflies laying waste to my insides. Truly, I understood nothing at this point. My brain seemed to have taken a leave of absence. I felt a very strong desire to throw a tantrum and demand answers. Yes, answers, by all things holy, I wanted answers. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so. My brand-new fiancé was already about a hundred feet down the road. I began walked towards him. He waited for a few seconds, but as I got closer, he turned and began walking away.

This would not do.

I hitched up my skirts and ran to catch up to him, carefully making sure that I did not trip on any stray rock or puff of air.

When I finally reached him (and it took a bit, he had a long stride), he stopped and looked down at me inquisitively. After a few moments of this staring, he finally spoke: "What?"

Obviously he was not feeling eloquent today. That was okay, I wasn't either.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Well," he began with a sly smirk, "It's called matrimony. You see my dear, when two people love each other very much – "

I cut him off: "Oh stop, we aren't in love."

Lord Cullen gave a false gasp and clasped his hands dramatically over his heart. "You wound me, my lady. You say you don't love me? Fie, let it not be so!"

I stuck my hands on my hips and gave a disgusted grunt. "Don't play coy with me, Lord Cullen. You just waltzed into my life and screwed it up, so I think I deserve a little honesty."

The playful expression dropped from his face. "Call me Edward. And yes, you do deserve honesty. Lots of honesty. Probably more than you want. But I can't tell you right now."

He continued walking, and after a few seconds I caught up. "You aren't going to tell me right now?"

"No. No I am not. For the moment let's just say that my mother wants me to get married with all due haste. So I looked at my prospects and chose you."

"But that's not the truth?" He said he wouldn't tell me the truth and then he told me something. So why tell me anything if it wasn't the truth?

"It contained individual truths, but not the whole truth."

I let out a sigh and continued following him. This was not a propitious start to our future. Of course, the very beginning hadn't been that auspicious either. I shuddered to think about and under my breath I muttered, "You are the most aggravating person."

He immediately swung around to face me, his visage showing clear shock. "I'm aggravating? You must be the most frustrating person I've ever met."

I gasped in offence. "If I'm so obnoxious then let me go home."

"That's not what I meant!" His voice was immediately contrite. "It's only, I find you so difficult to read. I can't figure out what you're thinking at all and that drives me insane."

"Can you typically read people well?"

A small smirk crossed his face. "You could say that. Now I'd really like to get home. Can't you walk any faster?"

I blushed. "Not without tripping."

A pained look graced his features before he shook it clear. "Don't tell me you're a klutz."

"I am. Probably the biggest you'll ever meet."

He looked very worried indeed. "So you fall a lot, and get bruised, and… and scratched a lot?"

"Yes. I've had tons of skinned knees and gashes and such. I actually carry a few ribbons with me everywhere so I can wrap up my latest injury." I wondered: Why was this such a big deal?

Edward just groaned and said, "Thank God Carlisle is a doctor."

I failed to see how a doctor could do much beyond what I could already do for myself, but let it go as Edward was already moving away at a steady pace.

I kept up with him pretty well, but I must admit I could not remember a single instant of the journey. I was so focused on my feet that I almost didn't notice we had stopped.

Before us stood the huge stone walls that enclosed the Cullen compound. No one that I knew had ever been inside before. Rumors circled the abandoned house and its ivy covered gates.

Only the gates were clear now. Before they had been so completely taken over you could barely tell where the walls left off and the gates began. It must have taken a lot of people a long time to get the stonework so clean. Only, no one had mentioned being called to help get the house livable again.

"You took all the ivy off the walls. It must have taken forever," I remarked casually.

"My family and I are very fast workers."

"You did this yourselves?" That was incredible.

"Yes. We needed to be able to access our home, so we had to get rid of the ivy. It is simple, really."

We entered into the compound easily, the polished gates swinging easily on well-oiled hinges. The grounds beyond were perfectly manicured. A narrow road traveled between tall hedges. In between I could barely catch glimpses of forest-like areas. As we got closer towards the house, the hedges thinned and the forests turned into beautiful, classic gardens. There were flowers blooming amongst well-trimmed bushes and traversed by perfect paths of white stone.

The house itself was imposing. It was a mansion of white stone and beautiful windows that gleamed in the grey light. Most of the houses in the town, even the large ones, were built on square, utilitarian lines. This house was all sweeping curves and spiraling embellishments. There were even one or two circular towers that reached up into the gloomy sky.

"This is your home now. I hope you like it." Edward wasn't looking at me. Rather he was staring at the house with a slight frown on his face.

I tore my gaze from the house to watch him. He was infinitely more beautiful.

The tense moment was broken by a flock of startled birds. Both of us were shaken from our reveries.

With a slight, gentle smile, Edward bowed and gestured for me to continue onward up the stairs and to the house.

I took a step forward. This was it. This was my new life. My heart started pounding.

Edward froze, his face pained. Then he gave me strained smile, took me by the elbow, and led me slowly to the white house that loomed on the horizon.

**That's the end of the chapter, folks. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Au revoir, mes amies. **

**Je reste, OnlyOneSymptom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to admit, I finished this a lot quicker than I would have thought. This is where I wanted the third chapter to end, but, well, you take what you can get. **

**I am so excited about everybody's response to this story. I never expected such a favorable response. You guys give me hope for my other works. I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of these anyway? Every knows that if it's on FanFiction that the characters aren't yours. That's why it's FanFiction. You really think S.Meyers is going to sue someone for forgetting a disclaimer? Anyway, it's not mine, I don't own them, blah, blah, blah. (Sorry about the rant...)**

Chapitre Quatre

The inside of the house was a lot lighter than I expected. (Weren't all castles supposed to be gloomy and dank?) Instead it was very open, with vaulted ceilings and large windows.

Things were very awkward as soon as we stepped in the door. Edward had dropped my elbow and there was now a very defined air of personal space that radiated from him. To enter his space would be tantamount to treason, I was sure.

Then of course there was the question of what exactly was I supposed to do here? The wedding wouldn't be for a while and though I had been brought to become acquainted with the Cullens, wouldn't it be easier just to have tea together sometime?

We stood there, perfectly still, for several more minutes. I barely dare to breath. For some reason, I was under the impression that he didn't dare at all.

The tension was reaching fever pitch. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned deliberately towards Edward, bent on achieving my latest attempt at finding answers. "So are you ready to be honest?"

He turned his head towards me. He was not looking particularly happy at the moment. "No, no I am not ready. In fact, I sincerely doubt that I will tell you the information you want. My sisters will probably take care of that." He turned towards a hallway at the other end of the entryway and said in a pointed voice, "They are quite meddlesome."

A light, tinkle of laughter drifted to our ears. A figure burst from the hallway and danced towards us.

It was a girl who looked to be about my age or a bit older. She had the same white skin and golden eyes as Edward, but there the similarities ended. She was small, with short spiky black hair and a definite sparkle in her eyes. She was wearing a very beautiful dress that looked extremely expensive.

When she reached us, she gave a low curtsy before launching herself at me to kiss both of my cheeks. "Hello, Bella!" She had a very musical voice. "I'm Alice. I'm so excited that you are here; I hope you like it."

"Alice will take you to your quarters and look after your needs," Edward interjected into his sister's excitement. He was staring into my eyes quite intensely. I could feel my mind stop functioning. "I do hope that you will be happy here." He turned swiftly on his heel and left the entry.

Before I had a chance to be shocked, Alice was tugging on my sleeve, dragging me down another hallway. "Come along, Bella. I want to show you your new rooms."

She pulled me quickly through the halls and up the stairs of the enormous house. I was completely lost. We ended in front of some large imposing doors. Alice pushed them open and dragged me inside.

The room inside was beautiful. The white stone walls almost glimmered and the floor was covered with a soft white carpet. The room was on the corner the house, so there were windows on two walls, each one curtained by beautiful blue silk. On another wall was a four-poster bed with two fabric canopies, one made of opaque blue silk to block out sunlight, the other a gauzy blue. There were also a few chairs upholstered in blue that looked extremely comfortable flanked on either side by small tables. An imposing dresser finished off the room.

I turned gratefully to Alice. "This is such a beautiful room, thank you so much."

"I'm very glad you like it. We do hope you will like it here."

"Why do you people keep saying you want me to be happy here? Do expect I won't be?" Edward had emphasized this a couple times in the few moments we talked and now Alice was too.

"Well, no, we don't expect you will be," was her honest reply. "Not even all of us are happy here."

She looked rather ashamed, some how. I decided to be honest as well, to see if that would cheer her up. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't exactly expect to be happy here either."

The twinkle came back a bit in her eyes, "Not looking forward to marrying my brother, are we?"

I blushed, then stuttered out, "Not really," realizing how rude this was, I tried to correct my rudeness retroactively, "It's not really him I'm opposed to, just matrimony in general. I don't want to get married."

Alice looked relieved. Considering I thought she would be offended, this was a very good reaction. "Well then Bella, I have some good news for you. You weren't actually brought here to marry my brother."

Relief washed over me, followed by a healthy dose of confusion. "Then why am I here?"

"Please sit down," Alice gestured to the chair before pacing a bit. "Well, you see, you were brought here because Edward needed you out of the town. Well, not necessarily you - "

The pieces clicked into place and I leapt to my feet. "He needed my scent out of the town! I knew it! I knew I was right."

"How – how - " Alice was reduced to stuttering.

"Well, your brother reacted very violently to my presence. So I was naturally a little frightened of him. So when I saw him in town a week later, yesterday, I hid in the only place that I felt safe, the bookstore. He came in with some guy named Jasper and I overheard their conversation. Edward was complaining of a scent that was everywhere in town, even in the bookstore, and how the scent called up unbearable bloodlust. Then Jasper recommended removing the source of the scent, but Edward reacted poorly, as though to do that was a terrible thing. Well, I put the pieces together!" I ended triumphantly.

"And what did you determine?" Alice was still staring at me in shock.

"Edward – perhaps all of you, I don't know – is some sort of creature that feeds on blood. And my blood smells good enough to provoke a very strong reaction. So you had to get me out of the town so my scent would disappear, am I right?"

Alice was regarding me warily. "You're right, alright. I'm just waiting for the information to sink in so you can get the screaming over with."

"What screaming?" Was she daft? "Am I being too loud?"

"No, I just would think that knowing that you are in a house full of vampires would, well, unsettle you a bit."

"Oh yes, that would be the proper term, vampires, I should have thought." I smiled to myself. I had been right last night after all.

"You are certainly the strangest human I've ever met. Aren't you afraid we will drink your blood?" Alice was staring at me peculiarly.

"Well, if you drank human blood without qualms, Edward hardly would have reacted so virulently to Jasper's suggestion of killing me. So I figure I'm safe enough."

Alice still seemed very confused, so I continued: "So what am I going to do here? Do you need a servant or something?"

"No. No, no, no." Alice seemed almost offended. "We can take care of ourselves. Besides, I am here to serve you. You are not allowed to leave this room, let alone clean the rest of the house."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "I can't leave the room? Whyever not?"

"Well the whole point is to reduce Edward's exposure to your scent. So by keeping you here, in this controlled environment, we prevent your scent from getting into the rest of the house. So long as Edward never comes near your room, he won't be driven mad by bloodlust. If he doesn't get bloodlust, he won't kill you. It's very simple, actually."

"I can't leave the room?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I can't go outside, or into town, or… or see my father? Ever again?" I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. My beautiful new room seemed a prison to me now.

"There, there, it's not so bad. Edward has a beautiful library. He's agreed to lend you some books, since it's his fault you are here to begin with. And I'm sure I could manage to sneak you into the gardens every once and awhile."

I was out and out sobbing now. A few borrowed books and snuck breaths of fresh air: that was my life now. I'd never see my father, or my friends, or my home ever again.

Two marble arms wrapped around me. "There, there, don't cry. I'll try my best to make things good here for you. I'll be your friend," Alice's voice was barely a whisper now, "I've never had a best friend before, won't you let me be your best friend."

She held me and rocked me a bit while I cried myself out. When I had no more tears left, she dried my face with a handkerchief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I began as I straightened up, "You have been so kind to me and I repay you by freaking out."

Alice gave a wry smirk, "Believe me, the tears were anticipated. Do you think vampires routinely carry handkerchiefs?"

I had to giggle at that. The idea was rather far-fetched.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Alice leapt to her feet and half walked, half danced over to the dresser. She threw it open to reveal several shades of beautiful fabric hanging inside.

I got up to get a closer look and discovered that the dresser in fact held several silk dresses, each equally as fine as the one Alice was wearing. I turned to Alice, "Those aren't for me are they?" At her nod, I had to suppress a groan – I didn't need anymore clothes – and merely said, "You shouldn't have."

"Oh please, I'm delighted to! I never change sizes so it's fun to make new dresses, since I rarely need them. I've only just gotten started. I only had a few days notice to make the patterns and buy the fabric and decided which colors and styles suited you best and then of course, I had to make them. Oh do try one on!"

"Please, Alice, it's not necessary to make me or buy me anything. I have plenty of clothes that should be arriving shortly." I hated people buying me things.

"Oh pooh, your clothes are hardly useable!"

"They are perfectly useable. They are comfortable, serviceable, practical…"

"Ugly, frumpy, and poor quality," finished Alice. "It hurts my eyes to see that dress on you. I think I'll just tell Edward to send for everything but your clothes."

I stepped back, horrified. "You can't do that! You'll ruin my reputation. Which is already tenuous, I might add, due to my love of books."

"How will that ruin your reputation?"

I was beyond answering her question now, so flustered at the idea of her not sending for my clothes. "Oh dear, I can hear it now! 'But she says, never mind about the clothes!' 'What's a father to think, she don't need no clothes!' Send for the clothes, please. If you hate them so much, burn them, but by all that is holy, send for them!"

"I still don't understand." The confusion was evident on her face.

"If you specifically say not to send my clothes, they'll assume I've been brought here to be Edward's wife but his mistress! I'm sure some already suspect it, but that would clinch the deal." I needed a nap. Really I did. I had been through far too much today and it was time to go to bed before anything else happened.

"Why would they think that?" If she was confused before, Alice was well and truly puzzled now.

I sighed. "Because humans always think the worst about each other. It is our nature." I sat back down wearily in the chair. "Be glad with what you are, Alice," I said, "There are times I would envy your lack of humanity."

**End of Chapter Four.**

**I hope you liked it. More is in the works.**

**Much Love,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I must love you guys. Two chapters in as many days? Don't expect this often. In fact, consider it a gift since my relatives are coming in the next couple days and I fully expected to be kicked out of my room for the next two weeks. Why do people find it necessary to visit for graduation? I don't know.**

**Oh, something I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter: Time to play Spot The Allusion! There was a couple quotes in Chapter Four from a movie that is very beloved to me. If you can guess the lines and the movie, you get brownie points. (My way of saying you get extra respect but absolutely nothing else.) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single, simple character...**

Chapitre Cinq

"Bella, wake up."

That voice didn't sound like Charlie's. I swam back to consciousness slowly. What a strange dream I had had.

The sight that greeted me when I finally awoke – worried, golden eyes set in a pale face – assured me that it had been no dream. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or disappointed about this discovery.

"Oh good, you're awake," Alice pulled back from the bed.

"Is something the matter?" Had I slept to long? Then again, my only job was to stay as far away from Edward as possible. Surely that didn't require consciousness.

"No, I just don't really know how long humans sleep. I was worried something was wrong with you," she said simply. She did seem concerned.

"What would be wrong with me?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Don't you people get sick and stuff? You know, diseases and plagues and that sort of thing?"

I sighed. "I'm in perfect health, Alice. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's just past three in the morning. Do you typically sleep much later?"

"Uh, yes. I typically sleep until about seven or so." Of course, I only did that so I could get work done around the house. I doubted there would be much work to be done around my room at seven in the morning.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "I'll come back later with some breakfast for you." She quietly left the room.

I fell back to my pillow, my very comfortable pillow. I doubted I'd get anymore sleep. I had gone to bed quite early the night before. Alice had left me shortly after showing me the things she had made me and told me to 'do… whatever.' Whatever turned out to be moping by the window as I looked at the garden below. It was a beautiful garden. I hoped Alice would be able to sneak me down to it soon.

Once I could stand the moping no more – I really wasn't cut out for such inactive activities – I found a nightgown and put myself to bed. I was asleep in short order.

Of course my sleep had been far from tranquil. I always used my dreams as an outlet to my emotions and last night had been no exception. The only surprising thing was that instead of having nightmares of Edward trying to kill me, someone else had been after my life and Edward had saved me.

I rolled onto my side. I was one messed up girl. Who else has a vampire play the hero in her dreams? Shouldn't I be afraid of him?

I wasn't though. Not even a little bit. I was – I finally admitted to myself – just the _tiniest_ bit attracted to him. I mean, not only was he ridiculously handsome, he was also very _good_ somehow. Based on everything I had learned, the simplest solution to his problem would be to lead me off into the woods, kill me, and then forge some evidence about a wild boar or something. Instead he goes through all this trouble to keep me alive. Why? He was fascinating.

I awoke to the smell of food and to the discovery that I had – against all probability – fallen asleep again. The food smelled tremendous. I hadn't actually eaten anything the day before, but that fact had slipped my notice.

I leapt out of bed, my stomach grumbling embarrassingly. Alice was waiting with a tray full of delicious smelling consumables. "Hungry are we?"

"Oh yes, thank you."

She got me situated at the small table in the room and watching in satisfaction as I proceeded to eat every bite. I finished with a sigh. It had been one of the best meals I had ever eaten.

"How often do humans eat anyway? Carlisle said you eat far more frequently than we do, but he didn't specify. Is once a day enough? I don't really spend that much time around humans."

I smiled: this was quite a strange conversation to be having over breakfast. "Actually, we typically eat about three times a day."

"Really? That's terribly inefficient."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Really? How often do you eat?"

"Well, we drink really. And we don't have to hunt except every week or so."

"What do you hunt?" I knew that I probably didn't want to know, but I was so curious.

"Well, we obviously are opposed to killing humans for moral reasons. So we drink animal blood. It isn't quite as satisfying, but it gets the job done with minimal carnage."

This had to be the strangest conversation I had ever had, over breakfast or otherwise. Still, I couldn't make myself be scared by the idea of the Cullens being vampires. They were obviously still good people. "I find that minimal carnage is always best."

Alice giggled, obviously delighted by my lack of panic. "I knew we'd be good friends."

I laughed in return. "Best friends, I believe, is what you said."

She jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you! I'll be the best best friend you'll ever have had."

"I've never had a girl best friend before," I returned sheepishly, "My former best friend was my presumed future husband, Jacob Black."

A sad look crossed her face. "Will you miss him?"

I shrugged. "I guess. But he was so excited about the prospect of marrying me, and well, I was not that excited about marrying him, so I suppose it's for the best. Besides, he was having more and more trouble controlling his temper of late. At least I got out before he got violent."

After that our conversation turned to more happy things. She showed me where I could wash up and then helped me into one of my new dresses. Turns out my things had arrived yesterday and she had taken my suggestion and burned my old clothes. I suppose that is one way to get me to wear silk – take away my cotton.

Not too long later, there came a knock at my door. Alice went and opened it and exchanged a few words with the person beyond. After a very short conversation, she turned back to me. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?"

I nodded, suddenly extremely nervous. What if they didn't like me?

A wave of calm overtook me as the procession of vampires entered my room. I would have been worried about my sudden mood swing if I could have felt anything more than the warm fuzzy feeling inside me.

I put my hands on my hips and tried to summon as much irritation as I could with the glow of contentment I felt. "Alright, I don't know how or who did this, but I'm assuming one of you is making me feel all happy right now. Stop it. I'd like to feel my own emotions, thank you very much."

The tall blond in the corner gave me a sheepish smile as the calm receded from me. A big burly guy towards the front also gave me a smile: a giant happy one. "Awesome, I like this human!"

Alice cleared her throat. "Her name is Bella. Remember that." Then she proceeded to introduce her family to me. The tall blond in the back was Alice's own husband, Jasper. The burly man was Emmett. I had already met Carlisle, and was now introduced to his wife, Esme.

"Of course, we're not really related, but we considered ourselves Carlisle and Esme's children," Alice concluded her introductions. "And Rosalie isn't here because, well…"

Emmett spoke up again. "Rosalie is upset. She thinks your presence will give away our secret. She'll come around." He did not look like he was being entirely truthful about that last part.

I smiled awkwardly at this. Each of the Cullens expressed how happy they were to have me, though none of them got near me except Esme.

She came right up and put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Alice tells me that you will make a wonderful addition to our family. And we never bet against Alice." She backed away and headed for the door.

I stood awestruck in the center of the room. Their combined presence was incredible. Each one was exceptionally attractive and their gazes were quite intense.

"I'm sorry it was such a quick visit, but I don't think they were expecting your scent to be so intense." Alice's smile was apologetic. "You smell quite lovely, floral I think."

I cocked my head to the side. "Thank you, I think?" There were more important things on my mind than how I smelled at the moment though. "What did Esme mean, you saw me making a wonderful addition to the family? And how did Jasper do that… thing… with my emotions?"

She sat me down in the chair again, as she seemed to do whenever she had to tell me something. Then she proceeded to tell me about the Cullens' vampiric powers. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had their strongest human traits strengthened. And Alice, Jasper, and Edward had the same thing to the extreme. Alice could see the future. Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. And Edward…

"Edward can read minds!" That was horrifying. What private things had he skimmed from _my_ brain?

"Relax silly. One of the things he finds most difficult about not killing you is that he can't read your mind. He can't gauge your reactions or read any fear that would help him keep a grip on his… less gentlemanly side."

I did relax. We had small talk for a few more minutes before she excused herself.

My things, sans clothing, had arrived the day before, so I pulled out one of my favorite books to read. There was nothing else to do.

Around lunch time, just as my stomach started to rumble, Alice entered the room again, bearing a tray of food. We talked as I ate. But as I finished, I sensed that she was about to try something I probably wasn't going to like. She had a definite sparkle in her eye that could only be described as mischievous.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"No. No, no, no. No. No. And no." This could not be happening. I ran towards the door out of my room.

"You can't go out there. Edward will kill you." Her voice was perfectly reasonable. As if she hadn't lost her mind and decided to teach me how to dance.

"I don't care. Death is preferable to dancing." I tugged at the handle only to find that the door wouldn't budge.

"You also can't go out there because the door is locked from the outside."

I faced her, back pressed firmly against the door. "You can't do this too me. I'll kill myself by tripping over my own feet."

"No you won't. I've seen it, remember?" She pointed to her head in a meaningful way.

"Why must I do this?" I was straight up whining now.

"Have you got anything better to do?"

Several hours later, I was sore and disgruntled and feeling rather poorly about the world in general. She was bent on making my life miserable, I could tell. She had insisted upon daily lessons, for two to three hours every day after lunch. Apparently I needed all the practice I could get, but Lord help me if I knew why. Why would I ever need to know how to dance?

I went to bed straight after dinner, thoroughly exhausted.

I woke up to light pouring through my windows. It wasn't quite sunlight, but as much morning light as one could get in a place where the sun rarely shone. I got out of bed to find breakfast on my table with a note on top. Apparently the Cullen Family was out hunting this morning.

I sighed and sat down to a lonely breakfast. In the three weeks I had been at the Cullen house, it was these mornings I hated the most. Other times, there was someone coming or going or expected at least. Alice was the most frequent visitor and the others dropped in from time to time. Except Rosalie, of course. I had never seen her.

My most favorite times in the past few weeks had been when Alice snuck me outside. I had a rope ladder stowed in my dresser and when conditions were correct, I'd climb out one of my windows into the waiting garden. Even in the winter, the garden was beautiful. Esme had found some plants and flowers that thrived in the wet, cold weather so common here this time of year.

Of course, conditions were hard to meet.

First of all, it couldn't be sunny. Alice, while she admitted that it didn't harm them to be in the sun, refused to tell me why she wouldn't let me see any of them when it was sunny. She said that the way I was going to find out would be so much more fun. Stupid, psychic vampire. Not that it had been sunny more than once in the time I had lived here.

Second, Edward had to be out of the house. He could not know of my little excursions into the outside world. And with his mind-reading capabilities, he would know of them as soon as Alice conceived of the ideas. If we waited until he was gone, the other family members could just mask their thoughts and think of other things.

Third, Rosalie had to be out of the house. This was the most difficult condition to meet. Edward was gone into town on business rather frequently. But Rosalie only went to town on market days or if she especially needed something.

The three conditions had only been met twice during my stay. But they were so worth the wait and careful planning. My only regret was not being able to bask in the sun. But my time for that would come. Alice promised. And you never bet against Alice.

And so my days at the Cullen house fell into a pattern.

I woke and ate breakfast. Then I read or chatted with whomever had come to talk with me. After lunch came my tortuous dancing lessons. If Jasper was feeling particularly in control of his thirst, he'd agree to be my partner so I could practice the steps I had learned. I was surprisingly getting better. After dinner I'd either read or do needlework. I had never been very good at needlework, but with Esme's help I was progressing in that as well.

It was a rather predictable pattern, but I had gotten used to the sameness of it all. The books Alice borrowed from Edward's library were a great comfort. Turns out he had great taste in books.

I finished my food, washed up and then got dressed in one of my favorites of the dresses Alice had made for me. It was a simple long-sleeved light blue silk dress that fitted perfectly over my curves before floating out at the waist. Over top was a deep blue overdress with a lace-up bodice. I decided that if I was going to be all alone today, I would at least dress in a way to make myself feel better.

When the Cullens hunted, they hunted all day. My lunch and dinner were tucked in little pockets by the fireplace to keep them warm.

I pulled my chair over to the window and sat down. I didn't feel like reading this morning. I was so lonely. Alice's presence could typically stave off the emptiness, but there was no one here to keep me from my melancholy thoughts.

Or to keep me from thinking of Edward.

Edward – that enigmatic, god-like creature who brought me to this place. It was hard for me to keep my thoughts off him. My imprisonment made me think of him. My borrow books made me think of him. The garden through the glass – untouchable, unreachable – made me think of him. And though he was the cause of my torments, I could not hate him. Was he not doing his best to keep me safe by bringing me here?

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Strange. The Cullens never came back this early. I got up and faced the door. "Come on in."

The door handle jiggled a bit, obviously still locked. The knocking started again.

I walked up to the door. "I can't open it from in here, you should know that. You guys locked it from the outside."

The jiggling returned. Alice must have dropped her key.

Suddenly the door handle was missing. There was a hole in the door where it had been.

The door swung open and I stared in shock at the missing doorknob in the hands of my visitor. My gaze swung upward to see who had done this only to be more shocked as I met the golden-colored gaze of Edward Cullen.

**I'm such a bad person. **

**Anyway, I hope this wasn't to bad. I wrote the first half under the influence of the gas fumes from gas that spilled in my garage and wafted up to my room. The other half was written while I was a partial emotional wreck. Fun times, huh?**

**I hope you still love me as I love you all,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must really love you guys. Three chapters in three days. This wouldn't have happened except everyone seemed rather upset that I would leave such a cliffhanger and then not update for two weeks. I can't imagine why you would feel that way. Plus, I'm completely addicted to writing this story. Feel lucky.**

**Also, Congratulations to thiocyanide! You get brownie points for finding the quote from My Fair Lady. Well spotted.**

**Disclaimer: They're mine! My own! The belong to me! They were my birthday present, precious! ... Actually, they aren't mine. Damn it all to hell.**

**This chapter is dedicated to estrellegoddess, who appeared to be in hysterics about the cliffhanger. Hope this chpater makes it all better for you.**

Chapitre Six

I stared up at him unabashedly. I was so confused. But his eyes were golden and, as Alice explained, that was a very good thing. But I still couldn't stop staring at him. What in the world was he doing here, of all places? And why wouldn't he stop staring at me?

"You broke my door." It was the first thing to come to my head. He had the strange ability to force my brain to cease functioning properly.

He swallowed. "Yes, I did." There was another awkward pause before he continued: "I don't have a key to your room."

"Fancy that."

"Yes."

We dissolved into silence again. His posture was very tense and rigid. I noticed that his hands were clenched so hard that the doorknob was turning into powder. I also noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Would you like to come in?" This was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life, but I was at a loss at what else to do.

"Thank you, yes." He came in slowly and closed the door gently behind him before crossing quickly to a window. He threw it open and thrust his head out. When he pulled his head back in, he let it drop as if ashamed. "I'm sorry for acting so peculiarly, but your scent is very strong in here."

Great, just great. "Can…can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes." He paused. "I'd like to declare a truce."

"I didn't know we were at war." What was he saying? Was he letting me go?

"You weren't actively participating in the war, but I was most certainly at war with myself and your scent."

"Besieged from all sides?"

"Yes. In regards to your scent, literally. I thought could keep you safe by keeping you sequestered. But my family likes you, so they visit you, and your scent lingers on their skin. I can't escape it." His eyes were boring holes into mine. I could barely breathe.

"Are you going to kill me?" I was trembling now. Was this how it was going to end for me?

"No!" His refusal was explosive. "I said a truce, not a surrender. The goal is still to keep you very much alive."

I swallowed. "Good."

"I was thinking more a renegotiation of the rules for you. Having your scent slowly build throughout the house is not necessarily a bad thing. It is building up my resistance and control." He stuck his head back out the window. "My newest goal is to be able to actually have a conversation with you that doesn't require holding my breath or an open window nearby."

"You want to talk with me?" This was an abrupt shift in our potential relationship, from predator/prey to… friends.

"Yes. You fascinate me. I can't read you thoughts so you remain a complete enigma. And the books you borrow from my library range on such vast topical areas that I can't glean any information from that. And my family is completely entranced by you. I want to learn more about you. Get to know you. Spend time with you."

At this point I had stopped breathing. This god-like creature wanted to spend time with me? I had to control a hysterical giggle as a thought struck me: the hero of my dreams was sweeping in to save me from boredom. How dramatic.

Edward could obviously tell I was not functioning at normal capacity. He took another breath of outside air before continuing. "I figure I can work up to being near you. You are henceforth allowed free reign of the house with only two exceptions. I have a little tower at the other end of the house. You can't go in there quite yet. And you have to leave me one garden outside. It's the one attached to my tower so as long as you stay out of my tower you don't have to worry about stumbling upon my garden. Is this satisfactory?"

"Oh yes, thank you so much." I had the sudden urge to run over and give him a hug, but decided that would not be the best idea, all things considering.

"I'm glad. Hopefully soon we may speak to each other again." He walked back towards the door and I made sure to give him plenty of room. No need to test his self-control any further. He paused at the door and turned around. "I'll have your door fixed. But this time the lock will be on the inside, and you can have the key." He flashed me a brilliant crooked smile and then was gone.

I sat down heavily in my chair. Wow. I tried to catch my breath and collect my thoughts but neither would be caught or collected. I was completely dazzled by his presence. Wow.

**End of Chapter Six**

**I can't promise another chapter anytime soon, but we shall just have to wait and see.**

**All My Love,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. Look at this. Two chapters in one day. This isn't exactly the most exciting chapter, but it needed to be written. Some time has to pass and some trust has to build before the more exciting events can happen. So I hope you enjoy the bit of fluff I offer you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I swear.**

Chapitre Sept

It was growing dark when the Cullen family returned to the house.

I had spent the rest of the day in a sort of daze. I had eaten mechanically at the proper times and attempted to read, but my heart wasn't in it. All I could think of was Edward. And I knew this wasn't healthy, but I couldn't stop.

After dinner I had pulled my table and chair over to the window with a lit candle to help me read in the dying light. I focused very hard on the book, an in-depth research into the legend of King Arthur, but could not actually read the book. Once I realized I had read the same sentence six or so times and still couldn't tell you what it said if there was a knife to my throat, I gave up. The book fell forgotten to my lap as I gazed out the window, the very same window Edward had opened not to long ago.

I hadn't closed it since. I knew it was crazy, but I couldn't bring myself to close it. I was still staring out the open window, hands holding the book open limply in my lap, when Alice bounded into the room.

"Oh Lord in his Heaven, did it really happen?" She was kneeling at my side like a little girl, her eyes imploring me to please answer her.

"Did what really happen?" Oh no. She saw it. Of course she saw it, but still. Did she see me after he left? That would be most mortifying.

"Did Edward really come and talk to you? I mean, I had the vision, but did it really happen?" Her eyes were so wide I thought they might pop out.

"Yes, he did come. And the restrictions have been loosened, almost totally lifted." I tried to seem just as happy as this should have made me, not the over-the-top euphoria I had been feeling for the past hours that had absolutely nothing to do with leaving the room.

Alice squealed and jumped to her feet. "Oh that's simply wonderful." She collapsed against the wall with a satisfied smile before letting a more serious look cross her face. "But I have to say, Edward is still struggling with his control. I nearly had a heart attack about seven times today and my heart doesn't even beat! He would decide to throw morality to the wind for a split second and I'd get a vision. But then before I could take more than two steps back towards the house, he would shake himself out of it and change his mind again. He is so conflicted right now."

"So keep my wanderings to a minimum?" I could do that, I guess. The only place I desperately needed to go was the library at this point. I had only hard about the dimensions of it and needed to see if fact was as good as fiction.

"For now. I'll let you know as soon as he becomes more accustomed to your scent." She gave me a gentle hug. "I'm so happy for you. And so glad that you've come into our home and our lives."

Then she was gone, leaving me to puzzle over her exuberance. Was it so wonderful to be granted wondering privileges? I mean, I was excited, but why was she? She seemed to be reading far more into this little encounter than I had.

I went to bed that night filled with elation and confusion. And as always, I dreamed of Edward.

The next morning I awoke to an unfamiliar sound. Knocking at my door. I had only enough time to wonder, didn't I close the curtains around my bed last night, before another thought hit me: only one person had ever knocked at my door.

That thought was enough to send my heart careening against my rib cage. I jumped up and grabbed my dressing gown. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's Alice. I was bringing you breakfast, but your door is locked. From the inside. Could you, uh, open it please?"

Alice. Not that I was unhappy to see her, only I had been hoping I had a different visitor. I crossed quickly and flipped the lock.

When had my door been fixed?

Alice entered with a tray laden with food and a face laden with confusion. "Since when has your door locked on that side?"

"Well, when your brother came to… visit yesterday, he didn't have a key and I of course, couldn't open it. So he ripped the doorknob out of the door. He promised he'd have someone fix it. Whoever he sent must have been a quiet worker; I didn't hear a thing all night."

A smirk crossed her face. "It must have been Edward. The rest of us spent the evening discussing the truce."

"Really? Did he give himself a key to then? Because I have the key here, and he must have locked the door behind him somehow." I was well and truly puzzled. It was nice of him to get it done so quickly. But how had he gotten it done?

"Oh, Edward never does things by half. If he was going to break into someone's room, even if it was to repair something, he'd come in by the window." She pointed at my window, wide open to the wintry chill.

"Oh. I thought it felt especially cold this morning."

"Well," she said briskly as she crossed the room to close the window, "let's get you ready for a new day in a bright new world.

After I had washed, dressed, and breakfasted, she sat me down for one of her 'serious talks.'

"I've been thinking. You might not want to go outside when it is sunny still."

"No," I whined, "I've been looking forward to the sun."

"If you injure yourself out there, which you probably will, I would have to go get you. And that would ruin the surprise."

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Again with the surprise. Your silly surprise is not worth the sunlight to me. I need to feel the warmth on my face."

"You'll have to wait. And you'll understand when the time comes." A thought came to her and she giggled. "A few more months here and you'll be as pale as us!"

I had to laugh at that. As though I, even with my fair skin, could ever reach the sheer white that was the Cullens' skin.

After a few moments more of talking, she left me for the morning. She had made a deal with me: if I refrained from leaving my room unattended this morning, she'd skip our lessons and show me the way to the library instead.

I spent my morning loafing about the room. I wanted to go somewhere, desperately. But I had promised not to. I wished it would be spring already. I wanted to throw open all my windows and sing with the sheer joy of knowing that I had the freedom to come and go as I chose. Alas, it was cold outside.

I tried to curl up on my bed with the book I had abandoned the night before, but again found myself too distracted. Soon I would see the fabled library. I was breathless in anticipation.

It took far too long for Alice to arrive. I bolted down my food and then jumped to my feet, ready to go.

"Anxious are we?" She laughed.

I laughed with her. It was so good to have a friend here.

Alice had kindly drawn me a map of the house so I could navigate without her as a guide. The off-limits areas were clearly marked in shocking red ink. She showed me the way to the library (marked in blue) and then let me open the doors inside. She must have known how excited I was to do this.

I gasped in awe once I entered the room. It must have been three stories high and every wall was covered with books. There were rims of space where each floor would have been that had tables and chairs on them. Various spiral staircases allowed you to reach them so you could walk around the massive room at any level. And in the middle of the room were more shelves. These shelves reached almost to the ceiling, with rolling ladders on them so one could reach the very tippity-top.

I nearly swooned with joy. It was beautiful. No, it was more than beautiful. It was beauty incarnate.

"I'll just leave you to your ogling," Alice giggled from behind me. "I have a feeling this will take awhile."

"Several lifetimes, at least," was my breathless reply.

I began wandering in a daze. I didn't know where to begin. I walked up and down the shelves for what must have been hours. I didn't touch anything, I just stared. It would take me forever to finish all the books here.

I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. All my attention was focus on the shelves and the books on them. So it wasn't really a surprise that I tripped over something.

What was a surprise was that someone caught me.

Ice-cold hands caught me by my waist and stopped my seemingly-inevitable face-plant. I was hauled swiftly to my feet, but the hands did not let go. I turned around in my savior's grip.

My savior, irony of ironies, was Edward. My already rapid heartbeat continued to escalate as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Are you alright?" That silken voice was concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I swallowed hard. He was staring at me. And he was still holding my waist. "Thank you."

He seemed to realize that his hands were not where they probably should be and released me like hot coals. "It was no problem."

I realized that this was probably too soon for us to have encountered each other. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you, I'll go."

He caught my arm as I turned to leave. "Please don't. I don't want to ruin your perusal. You weren't disturbing me. Far from it, actually. I was following you."

"You were following me?" I was both flabbergasted and flattered.

"You were quite interesting to watch." He let go of my arm and took a step back. He seemed to not know quite what to say now.

"Is that so?" I tried my best to help, really I did. But I just couldn't create proper conversation when he stared at me like that. He dazzled me.

"Yes." The awkward pause returned for a moment before he offered me a shy smile. "Can I help you find anything?"

**Fin de Chapitre Sept!**

**I must mention one thing before I close, and that something very dear to my heart: FreeRice. It is amazing, and everyone should spend at least ten minutes a day at it. is an online vocab quiz. But for every question you get right, they donate twenty grains of rice to the UN Food Brigade, or whatever it is called. And so I command, go forth and do vocab. Save the starving children.**

**That's all folks!  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, my lovelies! I know I said after chapter five that you probably wouldn't be hearing from me for two weeks, but I decided I loved you too much. That being said, the next few chapters probably won't be the most action-packed you've ever read. But it's very necessary. And very important for me to get out of my head, else I will go crazy. So here you have it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, yada, yada...**

Chapitre Huit

Could he help me find something? Several things leapt to mind at once: my brain, my sanity, my heart. However, once I realized he was looking for an answer about books, things began to look up. I knew my way around books.

"Actually, I'm rather interested in the stories about King Arthur at the moment."

His eyebrows shot way up. "Stories? Why do you call them stories?"

"Well, no one really knows for sure if he existed. I mean, if he lived, it was almost two hundred years ago. And he was always such an enigmatic figure. And the place where the isle of Avalon supposedly lies has no lake! How could there be an isle. So nothing is for sure." I had read one and half books on this subject and was feeling pretty confident.

"I know for sure that he existed," was Edward's confidence-shattering reply. "But come, I'll show you all the research we have compiled here on the subject.

I followed him now, mouth hanging slightly open. How did he know for sure?

Edward led me through a rather complicated path to a back section of the library. There was an alcove set in the back with a suit of armor guarding one side.

I paused at the armor to get a better look. The sword attached looked different from most swords put on display. It didn't look all polished and shiny and dulled. It looked battered and nicked and very sharp. I reached out to see if it was, but Edward moved faster and caught my hand.

"Don't touch that. You'll hurt yourself and then where will we be?" He pulled me by my hand into the alcove.

"Would it cut me?"

"Without a doubt." He sat me down on a cushion inside the little room and then sat down across from me. "This is my Arthur room."

It was a small room, but every wall was lined with books except for the top of the far wall, where another sword was strapped to the wall. "What is an Arthur room?"

"This is where I keep all my information on the 'Arthur Legend.' It also has a way to get to another room, where I keep all the artifacts that I have from his reign. I'd show it too you, but I don't think being in a secret, cramped, windowless room with you would be that great of an idea at this point."

"Oh. Yah, I understand that." Oh boy did I understand that. "Why do you have so much information on Arthur?"

"It is a hobby of mine. I have a sentimental attachment to the time period." At my questioning glance, he continued: "That is another story for another time. But I offer you my library, especially this portion of it, for you to read and research in. Hopefully you can come to a new conclusion about the Once and Future King."

I stared at the books around me. There was one particularly old looking one, so I pulled that one off the shelf. "What's this one?"

"Also another story for another day." Edward took it from me and replaced it. "That would give the whole thing away. Here, read these." He swiftly began pulling books off of shelves left and right until I had a rather large stack in front of me.

"I can't carry that." There was no way I could manage a stack that huge.

"Ah, but I can. I'll carry them back to your room for you." He helped me to my feet before lifting the books with ease and leading me away from the room again.

I was reminded for a second of our trip to the Cullen house three weeks ago. I was following him again. Except this time I was walking more next to him and he was actually being friendly.

"Thank you for fixing my door so quickly."

"It was the least I can do. And it's not like I had anything better to do with my night."

This piqued my curiosity. "What do you typically do at night?" Alice had told me what she did at night and I didn't stop blushing for hours.

Edward's reaction was peculiar. He whirled on me, eyes wild. "Did Alice put you up to this?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"I bet she put you up to this. She's a sneaky little pixie." He turned quickly back in the direction we had been walking. "Well I won't give her the satisfaction. I won't answer that question."

Now that seemed a definite over-reaction to me. I'd have to ask Alice what exactly was going on.

When we reached my room, he stopped me before I entered. "Don't go in just yet. I'll drop off the books and be gone. The time we spent in the Arthur room has just about sent me into sensory overload."

I agreed and he entered. A sprightly voice greeted him upon his entry. "Hello Edward! I need to talk to Bella and your good self. So come on in Bella."

"No, don't come in. She can't come in, I'll kill her." Edward's voice was desperate.

"No you won't. If you're so worried, go sit in that tree outside her window."

I crept into the room. Edward was still there but all the windows were open. "What did you need to see us about?"

"Edward, you need to help Bella learn to dance."

This was stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, as though she hadn't just completely lost her mind. He could barely stand to be in the same room with me. I was pretty sure touching was an absolute no-no. Even still, my heart sped up just thinking about it.

"Alice you've lost your mind. And I can't even tell why you've decided to – Damn it Alice! Aristotle is not that interesting!" Edward exploded. "Stop translating and tell me what's going on."

"You are roughly an inch taller than Jasper." Her face was calm and serene. Apparently translating Aristotle in one's head is very relaxing.

"You're being absurd Alice. One inch isn't a big deal." I turned to Edward to explain her seeming non-sequitur. "Apparently I'm learning to dance for someone, I just don't know who yet. And he is apparently about an inch taller than Jasper, which is why he has been helping me learn. He's the closest in height to this random person I'm supposed to dance with."

Edward stalked towards his sister. His beautiful eyes were narrowed to slits. "Are you bringing strangers into my home?" His voice was so low and deadly and so, so beautiful.

"Did I say the dancing was taking place in your home? No, I did not. Now run along, you'll change your mind later." Alice shooed him out the door before turning back to me and smiling. "I'll leave you to your reading. And don't worry if you don't see him for a bit. He'll be hunting and building his resistance."

She vanished.

I spent the rest of the day reading and pondering the events of the day. But most of it was spent reading. The books that Edward had lent me were supremely interesting.

Indeed, the better part of my next few days was spent with my nose in one of my books on Arthur. As I read more and more, I began to feel more certain of his existence. Of course, nothing had rattled my prior conviction more than Edward's point-blank statement that he knew King Arthur existed.

Alice flitted in and out, but she seemed to realize that I was far too engrossed in my research to have a decent conversation. I tried my best during my lessons, but I had to admit that my heart just wasn't in it.

Of course, a lot of my research wasn't research at all. About half of the books I borrowed were books of tales about Arthur and the Round Table. I loved the stories about the chivalrous knights, the distressed damsels, the rousing fights where the good knight nearly always won. I was quite the sap when it came to that sort of thing.

About five or so days after my encounter in the library, Alice got curious. "What have you been reading so intently?"

"Arthurian history, grail lore, that sort of thing." I handed her one of my books. "It's quite fascinating."

"Edward start you on this stuff?"

"Well, I mentioned I was interested in Arthurian legend, and he was kind of upset that I didn't think Arthur was real."

"You told him you didn't think Arthur was real? And he didn't kill you? Wow, that is the sort of thing that makes Edward very offended."

This was peculiar. I knew he was interested in Arthur, but not obsessed. "Why is that?"

"Well, didn't he tell you?" Alice looked vaguely confused. "Before his change, Edward was a Knight of the Round Table."

**There you have it folks! I couldn't help that last bit. I had Bella reading Arthurian stuff earlier because I'm in love with Arthurian legend, but then it struck me how perfect it would be if Edward was a Knight. I mean, who is more chivalrous than Edward? **

**Sorry this wasn't very long, but I hope it helps keep you sane, as it did me. **

**Much love,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut mes bonnes amies! **

**I would have had this out sooner, but honestly, I'm at the beach avec ma famille and haven't really been that focused on writing. Also, the Celtics v. Lakers game is on and it's distracting. (If the Celtics don't win somebody is going to get punched in the litzo.) Anyway, I finally finished and so here it is. **

**Also, to siDEADde, very sorry, but I have no idea how to respond to a PM. I'm completely incompetent when it comes to computers. Figuring out this site is going to take a long time. That being said, I'm sorry about my grammatical mistakes. My written French leaves a bit to be desired. Thanks for pointing that out for me! **

**Another also, I'm very very maudlin this evening. (It's those damn Celtics. Must every Boston team choke?!) So anyways, I love you guys. You are the best. Seriously. I love you. Alright, I'm done. **

**Now read.**

Chapitre Neuf

Edward was one of King Arthur's knights. Well, that explained more than it didn't.

It explained quite a lot, in fact. The armor in the library, well, assumedly that was his own. He was certainly chivalrous enough to be a knight. Who else would be so self-sacrificing as to let the person who tortured him take over his home? It didn't explain his vampirism, but then, what did? Nobody really wanted to talk about it around here.

And it certainly explained his role as my protector in my dreams. My brain must have recognized his innate knight-protector side even when I didn't.

Yes, that was it. Not the fact that I wanted him to be my savior. That I wanted him to want to be my savior.

"Are you alright?" Alice looked concerned. I had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Yes, I'm fine." At her skeptical glance I laughed and continued: "If I don't care that you guys are vampires, why would the fact that Edward used to ride with King Arthur bother me? Do you expect the idea of a knight to send me fleeing to the hills when bloodsuckers didn't?"

"Please don't call us bloodsuckers. It's such an uncouth term. And I suppose you're right. Edward was worried that if we told you exactly how old we were that you would suddenly realize just how real this whole situation is."

"He nearly attacked me in the middle of town. I think I understand how real this is."

"I realize this. Edward doesn't. He honestly thinks that you have breaking point. Too much information and you're gone."

"I don't think he needs to worry. Speaking of the knight-protector, have you convinced him to join my daily torture sessions?" I tried to say it as casually as I could, like I honestly didn't care if he came.

"He's still agonizing over it. But he'll come around soon." Alice gave me that guileless smile. She was trying to help me pretend that I didn't care.

Oh, but I did care. I couldn't help my attraction to him. It was nearly irresistible. I had been carving his presence for a while, but after he caught me in the library a few days ago, I had been craving his touch as well.

I had to distract myself. I had to get my mind off of him. So I had to ask her about someone else.

"Do my new freedoms include trips to town?"

"Uh, no. Why would you need to go to town?" Alice looked so confused. "We have everything you need here. Anything you need that we don't have, we can get for you."

"You don't have my father. I haven't seen him in so long. I miss him. And I'd like to see Jacob every once and awhile."

"Oh no, you can't talk to anyone. Now that you know our secret, you can't talk to them. I know you'd never intentionally tell, but we can't take the risk. I'm sorry."

"So I really will never see my father again?" I could feel my eyes welling up. Never again?

"No, I suppose you'll see him for the wedding. But you won't be able to talk very long."

"The wedding? Is he getting remarried?" I honestly didn't think that was possible. Not only did I never expect him to get over my mom, but seeing as my mother ran away with the gypsies, he was technically still married.

"No, silly. You are getting married. The town expects a marriage in the summer. So there will be a lovely ceremony and you and Edward will get married and then the town will be happy. No way around it I'm afraid. Don't tell Edward. He thinks of marriage as a sacrosanct contract not to be undertaken lightly, not something done as the most convenient means of preserving our secret."

"Marriage! I don't want to get married!" I wailed. "You told me I didn't have to marry him!"

"I told you you weren't brought here specifically to marry him. I didn't say you wouldn't have to. There's a difference. Besides, at the time Carlisle and I were still plotting different ways to get out of it."

"Please keep plotting! I don't want to get married to anyone. Ever. I don't like the idea of marriage. Marriage is not good. Not good at all."

"Stop whining, Bella. It's not the end of the world. I'm sure you'll get to like the idea eventually. It's not like you have to be married to him in every sense of the word. You just have to go through the ceremony. That's it. You don't even have to stay in the same room as him, if you're still scared of him."

"I'm not scared of him," I protested.

This was not necessarily true. I wasn't afraid of his fangs or his strength or his desire to drink my blood. I was afraid of his golden eyes and the way they could dazzle me, the irresistible attraction I felt, the way he could stop my brain functions with just a look or one of his crooked smiles.

"Whatever you say, Bella." She gave me another knowing smile. Stupid psychic vampire. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you for lunch, yes?"

"Yes, Alice."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I tried to read, but was distracted by extended daydreams about Edward taking part in the stories I was reading and extensive worrying about my upcoming marriage.

I honestly did not want to get married. To anyone. Ever. As much as I was attracted to Edward, I still got nauseous at the thought of marriage. My mother had married my father. She had promised to love and honor and protect and serve and everything else. Then she got bored. And she ran off with traveling players. And I grew up without a mother. Marriage had not stopped her from leaving us.

With my head swirling with these depressing thoughts, I went to bed.

And I dreamed of Edward.

Alice woke me the next morning with a happy gleam in her eyes. "Rise and shine little human!"

I rolled over and groaned. It was so _early_. "Alice," I muttered into my pillow, "If you don't want me to call you a bloodsucker, don't call me 'little human.'"

"Yes of course, Bella. Just get out of bed. I made you a lovely new dress last night and I think you will adore it."

I unwilling climbed out of bed and went to wash up.

When I came out of my bathroom, I found Alice waiting with a massive smile on her face and a garment bag in her arms. Without much ado, she opened up the bag and showed me her latest creation.

Actually, she didn't even show it to me. She didn't give me a chance to look at it before she had me out of my nightgown and into the new dress. How did vampires move so fast?

Once I was laced into place, she led me over to my full-length mirror.

She had been right, of course. I adored the dress. It was beautiful.

The dress was made of pale green and silver silk. The overdress was silver with an empire waist that split open below the bust to reveal the beautiful green silk beneath. The sleeves were fitted to the wrist and had strips of lace interspersed in the silver that also showed green silk beneath. It fit me like a dream.

As I admired my reflection, Alice was working on my hair. She had brushed it (one thousand strokes) and was now pinning back my wavy hair with crystal clips so that it cascaded down my back.

Green silk slippers were suddenly on my feet and then Alice was draping a necklace around my neck. It was also beautiful, a small green gem on a silver chain.

"Alice," I began warningly, "What is going on? I know you like to play dress-up with me, but this is overkill."

"Well, I may have had a vision last night. Concerning you. And Edward. And I may have wanted to prepare."

"Prepare for a dance lesson?" She had a vision? About Edward and me? Oh, be still my heart!

"Prepare for a very exciting day. Now eat your breakfast. Quickly. Eat your breakfast quickly." My food was shoved at me and I did my best to consume it in a timely manner.

As soon as I finished, Alice whisked my tray away and was out the door with an instruction to "Be good."

My head was reeling. I felt like this morning had been very rushed and I needed some time to think and rest and let myself catch up with the rest of the world.

It seemed the world was not ready for me to catch up. Almost immediately following Alice's exit, there was a knock on the door.

I made my way unsteadily to the door and opened it to find Edward, the only person who could make me more unsteady than I already was.

"Hello." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hello." He seemed to have been stricken with the same affliction.

We stood for a few more minutes before I decided we needed to speak or something. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come out. With me. Outside. On a walk." Was he actually nervous?

" I would love to." Well if this wasn't the most unexpected thing ever.

We walked in awkward silence through the house. I wondered if the entire walk would be this ill-at-ease.

Fortunately, the discomfiture disappeared as soon as we entered the gardens. The fresh air was so wonderful that neither of us could remain too self-conscious.

"Thank you for coming with me. I was considering joining your lesson this afternoon and thought I had better begin building my immunity."

"Very practical." And disappointing. He came for logical reasons, no other.

"Yes, I suppose. I also just wanted to talk to you. To be near you. I know I said we should stay away from each other, but I can't do it anymore."

I blushed and kept walking. I couldn't think of anything to say. What do you say to that?

He walked by my side as I wandered through the gardens. We were silent, but not uncomfortably so. Suddenly, he began asking questions.

"What is your favorite book?"

I looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"I want to know. What is your favorite book?"

"I suppose the legend of Tristan et Iseut."

"Do you have a favorite play?"

"Pyramus and Thisbe."

"Very similar stories," he observed.

"I like tragic romances."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

The questions continued. He asked me about all my favorites: music, gemstones, locations, memories, flowers, everything. He found the fact that my favorite flowers were freesias particularly amusing.

We had walked through the gardens almost twice when he seemed to have exhausted all his questions.

"Done so soon?" I teased. I felt comfortable teasing him now.

"I'll think of more soon, don't you worry." He smiled down at me, that beautiful crooked smile that nearly made my heart stop.

We lapsed back into a comfortable silence. We were headed back to the house back when a gust of wind swept through.

It was almost deja vu. The wind swirled around me just as it had the first time I laid eyes on Edward Cullen.

He reacted violently again. His hands were tight and cold around my waist as he swung me to him. My hands slammed against his chest as I tried to steady myself.

One of his hands wrapped closer around my waist, pulling me against him as the other traveled up to bury in my hair. I clenched his cotton shirt in my hands as his face dipped down to my neck.

I could barely breath as I felt him drift his nose across my skin, breathing deep my scent. My hands clenched further and I shuddered, though in pleasure or fear I did not know. Despite the danger I knew I was in, I couldn't help feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

I could feel his lips open against my skin before his nose traced its way up my neck until he pulled slightly away. His face was mere inches from mine, black eyes smoldering and burning their way into mine.

"You aren't fighting very hard." His voice was somehow rough and silky at the same time, a low whisper that made my knees weaken. He felt this and clasped me tighter to him.

"I trust you," I whispered in return.

He jerked away from me, holding me by my elbows to keep me upright. "You shouldn't. It isn't right. I'm far too dangerous."

"You've never given me reason not to trust you. You've kept your self-restraint every time you've been tempted. Why shouldn't I trust you?"

"You shouldn't trust me because next time I might lose that restraint. I don't have perfect self-control. Next time I might kill you." He was practically pleading with me, trying to get the danger through.

He couldn't though. I did trust Edward. I trusted him with my life. There was no way I could not trust him.

"You won't kill me. I have faith in you."

"You too much faith. But come, I must get you back inside, for your health and mine. And for Alice's as well. She might burst if I don't bring you in for lunch soon." He let go of my elbows and headed straight for the house, away from me. He wasn't quite running, but it was close. He was walking, only it was almost as fast as I could run.

I remained where I was for a moment. I was filled to the brim with longing, only I didn't know what for. It had felt to right in his arms, like I fit perfectly.

With a sigh, I began walking back to the house.

For once, my dance lesson could not come soon enough.

**Fin de Chapitre Neuf.**

**So, I was going to include the dance lesson and the whole walk thing wasn't going to exist, but I kept dreaming about it. So it had to go in or I'd go crazy. (Crazier...) Then it was such a good place to end the chapter that I just didn't want to keep going in this segment. So you'll get a whole chapter devoted to dancing later. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love always,  
OnlyOneSymptom**

**p.s. (Score is 71-73, can they do it??)  
oos**

**p.p.s. I don't typically do shout-outs, because I'm too lazy to respond to everyone. And I know I sent a message into the void to siDEADde earlier, so this is twice in one chapter, but still. Jimita, you make my life. Not even kidding. I love you. You're reviews make me giddy. Thank you!  
oos**


	10. Chapter 9 Againish

**Well, this is something entirely new. It is last chapter, but from Edward's perspective. One of my darling reviewers requested it and the more I thought about it the more I had to do it. I apologize if it isn't the greatest. I'm not so good at male perspectives (being a girl and all...) but I did my best. **

**Also, I know you are going to hate me, but this might be the last chapter for a while. I'll my best to get something out soon, but I'm leaving the country in less than two weeks and won't have access to a computer. That being said, I am going to bring a notepad to write on during my fifteen or so hour plane trip. Hopefully I'll have lots written by the time I return.**

**And thank you for the French help. As I previously stated, my written French leaves much to be desired. My spoken French is better, but if I get excited, tenses kind of fly out the window. Sad thing is, I was the top student in the top French class at my high school. Our language program is shrinking fast. Our German program bit the dust a couple years ago. (Ich kanne nicht spricht Deusche.) Anyway, thanks for the help!**

**One last thing, I promise. How 'bout them Celtics! Come from behind to win 96-91!! (I haven't checked tonights result. I'm terrified. Boston has a not so good record for clinching wins...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Chapitre Neuf, Part Deux

The wait had been unbearable. Alice's offer, request… demand… was so tempting. I wanted more than anything to dance with Bella, hold her in my arms. But the very fact that I wanted that was a very good reason why I should ignore the demand. In fact, I should ignore the fact that Bella existed, as I had been trying to do since day one.

Trying being the operative word. I tried so hard. I did, really. But I couldn't get my mind off her. At first it was simple curiosity. With such appealing blood, how could I not be fascinated? And then the fact that I couldn't read her mind, well, there was a quandary.

But she had grown into more than just a fascination. She was an obsession now, I recognized that. I couldn't get her out of my head.

Recognizing the futility of my inner arguments, I started hunting. Twice a day if I could do it without worrying Carlisle and Esme. I needed to be as satiated as possible if I were to be near Bella, touching Bella.

The very idea sent shivers down my spine. I muttered in disgust to myself as I walked steadily towards her chamber. I was a vampire for crying out loud, I should be above involuntary bodily reactions.

Alice had been pleased as punch when she realized my intent for this morning. If I hadn't been… otherwise engaged… she probably would have squealed and hugged me. As it was, she squealed and threw herself at Jasper.

I didn't see why she was so excited. It was a defeat for me. I was surrendering to my intense desire to bask in Bella's presence. That and I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about her. What she thought, what she liked, what she hated, everything. If I couldn't read her mind, I'd do the second best thing: ask her questions.

I appeared at her door as nervous as I had ever been since I had returned after my rebellious years. What if she turned me down? What if she was scared of me?

_Idiot_, I scolded myself mentally,_ she should be scared of you. You want that, right? She can't get attached. It's not fair to her. You shouldn't get attached. It's wrong._

Another futile self-argument. One I never won. It was no use telling myself not to get attached. I was already attached. Irrevocably bonded to her fate.

She agreed to planned walk with little to no hesitation. She was beautiful today. She was beautiful every day. Hell, she was beautiful every night too.

I wondered if the awkwardness between us could ever truly dissipate. I hoped so, but it didn't seem like it. It had faded for a bit in the library, but the mention of my thirst put us right back at square one. I ached for things to be normal, for us to be able to talk and not worry about whether or not she was going to die. I ached for her to be happy.

We walked outside in silence. Suddenly, sooner than I had dreamed, the awkwardness was gone. She seemed so thrilled to be outside that my stone-cold heart swelled with joy at the sight. I should go outside with her more often. It made me happy when she was happy and this clearly made her happy.

"Thank you for coming with me. I was considering joining your lesson this afternoon and thought I had better begin building my immunity," I spoke the half-truth with utter sincerity. No need to let her know just how fascinated I was by her.

"Very practical." She seemed almost… disappointed. Could it be?

"Yes, I suppose," I stated reluctantly. I wasn't feeling very practical. Without meaning to, I kept talking. "I also just wanted to talk to you. To be near you. I know I said we should stay away from each other, but I can't do it anymore." I hadn't meant to say near that much.

She blushed. That scarlet rush of blood was so tempting and yet, so delicate that my thirst barely increased. She seemed so vulnerable that I just couldn't hurt her. So far her scent wasn't affecting me to badly. The constant breeze swept her scent away for the most part.

I got down to business. I wanted to know everything about her. I asked her every question I could think of and memorized her answers. I supposed a vampire's memory was good for something.

I had to chuckle to myself when she said her favorite flowers were freesias. Did she know how strongly her scent reminded me of those innocent flowers? When spring came I'd have to find a bouquet of them to give her.

By this point I was almost completely relaxed. Conversation was so easy with Bella. She had an enchanting laugh and I found myself trying my very best to be witty just so I could listen to those dulcet tones.

I should have been paying more attention. I should have been on guard. I wasn't though. So when that wind swept through the gardens and stirred up her scent, I reacted purely on instinct.

She was in my arms before I could think about it. God she smelled so… mouthwatering. The venom was pooling in my mouth as I clutched her weak human form to me.

The rational part of me was screaming to let her go and run. Run into the forest, find a deer, _now_. The rational part of me knew what I was doing was terribly wrong, monstrous.

The rational part of me was quickly losing.

I pulled her close with one hand as the other reached up to tip her head a bit, exposing her beautiful creamy neck. I dipped my head down to that smooth expanse of skin and savored the scent. It was so strong, so pure, so delectable. My mouth parted as I prepared to drink deeply the beautiful red liquid that hovered just below the surface.

The monster in me was rejoicing at how easy this was.

Far too easy. I dimly realized that she was clutching desperately at my shirt, holding herself upright against me. She wasn't fighting me. She wasn't struggling at all. She was just trembling ever so slightly against me.

The rational part of me roared to life, fighting the monster with renewed strength. I skimmed my nose up her neck, still monstrously unwilling to relinquish the scent before I pulled back to look in eyes.

Those brown pools were afraid, but not enough. She didn't seem to be as terrified as any rational person would be when faced by something as horrific as myself. Her breath was coming in harsh gasps and her heart was beating rapidly, but it wasn't all fear. There was something else in those glazed-over eyes.

"You aren't fighting very hard," I observed. What was wrong with her? She was clenched in the arms of a man who had been half a second from murdering her – not in cold blood but in rich warm and inviting blood.

A new, foreign hunger made itself present as I realized just how closely she was pressed up against me. This sort of proximity was completely forbidden, even if I were human. Scandalous proximity. Even that couldn't make me let go. I relished the feel of her almost as much as I had savored the scent of her blood.

"I trust you."

That could make me let go. The sound of her perfect voice admitting trust in me had me thrusting her away from my as fast as I could. I held onto her elbows to keep her upright. No other reason. Certainly not because didn't want to lose contact with her deliciously warm body.

"You shouldn't. It isn't right. I'm far too dangerous." Couldn't she understand? Her life was in so much danger. All the time. Simply because of me.

"You've never given me reason not to trust you. You've kept your self-restraint every time you've been tempted. Why shouldn't I trust you?" She was so innocent. And so beautiful.

And so misguided as to my self-control. Didn't she realize that the only thing that saved her just seconds before was her own lack of struggle? If she had fought me, she would be dead right now.

The thought cut me in a way no blade forged by man ever could. The idea of her, cold and lifeless on the damp ground, was anathema to me. I had to make her understand. I had to make her realize just how much danger I put her in. I couldn't kill her. I had to make her afraid so she could help me not kill her.

"You shouldn't trust me because next time I might lose that restraint. I don't have perfect self-control. Next time I might kill you." Why couldn't she see?

But of course, she couldn't. "You won't kill me. I have faith in you."

Faith. She has faith in me, she says. I had faith in my own monstrosity to overcome my better instincts nine times out of ten where she was concerned.

A few more discouraging words to her, and I was gone. I could barely keep from sprinting back into the house. I needed to talk to Alice. And then I needed to hunt.

Alice was in Bella's room, waiting.

"Go hunt, silly brother of mine. We'll be waiting when you return." She had her back to me. I tried to listen to her thoughts, but she blocked me.

_La demoiselle partie, la dame ré__fl__é__chit. Elle aurait aim__é__ savoir comment la demoiselle pouvait lui prouver l'existence d'un chevalier meilluer que son mari…_

I growled in frustration. I hated when she blocked her thoughts.

I made her aware of what had transpired, but she just nodded and continued with her inner storytelling. Realizing that I had little time before Bella would arrive, I made sure Alice would follow the rest of my instructions from this morning. It seemed my prior plans were still on, despite my monstrous actions from earlier. Alice would not be swayed, this I knew.

I threw myself from Bella's window and took off running as soon as I hit the ground. I leapt over the garden walls and disappeared into the forest.

I needed to slake my thirst. I could not hurt her. I could not. I would not allow myself to even let her so much as get a scratch. Any harm to her was too much harm.

Three deer later, I collapsed beneath a tree. I couldn't get her out of my head. The feel of her in my arms, warms hands clutching to me in desperation, it was all too much. I wanted more than her blood, that much was certain. I wanted her blood, and her mind, and her body. Which I wanted most I wasn't sure.

I had never felt so monstrous in all my long years.

**So there you have it. Edward in all his messed-up, angsty glory. Sorry if he doesn't live up to your expectations. **

**The passage Alice was thinking actually came from a story about a knight of Arthur that I found in an old French literature book my teacher gave me. I thought it was fitting, considering it has to do with knights and marriage... Anyway!**

**If you don't here from me for a while, don't despair. And if you get angry, just remember that I'm probably starving to death in Shanghai somewhere. That ought to cheer you right up!**

**Much Love,  
Joshua Lawrence "of Arabia" Chamberlain  
(OnlyOneSymptom)**


	11. Chapter 10

**What's up, dear friends? I leave the country this Friday, but I have to be at my University on Thursday, so I thought I'd give you a going away present. I hope you like it. This chapter came easier than just about anything else I've written, so hopefully amount of effort is not directly proportional to quality of work. And speaking of work, you guys better love me. Because I work so much on this that I neglect my original fiction. Feel special. **

**Anyway, read it and weep. Not really. It isn't sad. But read it anyway. (As a present to me. Today, er, yesterday, the 24th was my 18th birthday, so I deserve a nice present, don't you think?)**

**Disclaimer: If I could have one awesome present, it would be the rights to the Twilight series. Get on that, would you?**

Chapitre Dix

"Relax Bella." She grabbed my shoulders and kept me from pacing like I had been previously.

I couldn't relax. I stepped back from Alice's grasp – she always held on very lightly so she wouldn't break me – and began pacing again.

It was silly, I knew that. But the fact remained that soon Edward would be back here and we were going to have a dancing lesson. I would probably pass out as soon as he touched me. I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't, that was just ridiculous.

I was so nervous though. I was not that great of a dancer. Alice's lessons had helped me to become a bit more graceful, even when I was just walking, but my actual dancing was still pretty poor at this point. I was going to embarrass myself horribly.

I would be lying if I didn't say that there was a tiny part of me nervous that he wofuld kill me during the course of this lesson. Alice had told me just how close he had been earlier and it was a bit frightening. Just a bit though, because the important thing was not how close he got, but whether or not he actually killed me. He held back once again, so I had faith in him still.

"Bella, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to call Jasper to come and calm you down."

I stopped pacing. I hated having my emotions manipulated. If I was nervous, by God, I was going to feel nervous.

"I stopped, see Alice? I stopped. I'm being a very good girl."

"Yes, yes you are. Alright, he is there, we can go now." Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me to the door.

"Where are we going?" Well, now I was just confused.

"Edward didn't think your room was the proper place to have dance lessons. We are meeting him in the ballroom. I wanted to wait until he was there so he could get used to your scent again gradually instead of walking into a perfumed room." She smiled wickedly, "Also, this way you can make a grand entrance." She winked at me.

I swallowed. This was not going to be good. I was too clumsy for grand entrances.

Alice and I walked slowly to the ballroom. She said she wanted him to wait, to get a chance to feel really impatient. Apparently Edward had always been the most patient of the 'children' and she wanted him to squirm. I didn't think that was particularly nice, but I liked the idea of Edward being impatient for me, so said nothing.

When we finally got to the ballroom, I paused outside. I was far too nervous to go in. I couldn't do it. I was going to trip and make a fool of myself.

"Go in Bella. I'll be in after a second. Jasper wanted to talk to me for a bit." She threw open the door and propelled me forward.

I managed to not trip as I walked forward. The door whispered shut behind me. At the other end of the giant hall, a figure turned.

I froze in my spot. This room was beautiful. And the floor looked slippery. And Edward was walking towards me.

He crossed the room so quickly. Before I could speak, he was down on one knee before me, one of my hands clasped in his.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry for earlier," he said quietly, staring up desperately into my eyes. "I thought I could control myself better and I couldn't. I am so sorry for putting you in such danger."

I could barely breath at this point. For once it had nothing to do with his piercing golden eyes. "Get up."

"What?" My request had clearly confused him.

"Get up, please. Don't kneel in front of me." The sight of him like that was unbearable. It looked so much like what all the girls in the village said a man should do before he proposed.

"What?"

Was I not being clear?

"Off your knees, devil take you, off your knees!" I didn't know if I was demanding or pleading at this point, but he had to listen to me. "Please, I beg off you, stand up!"

He got to his feet, clearly confused. "Is something wrong?"

I blushed scarlet. "Oh no. It's just that…" How to phrase this… "Alice has been adding fuel to the fires of my irrational fears again."

"Good, you should be afraid of me." He was suddenly three big steps back from me.

"It is not you I'm afraid of!" He was exasperating. When would he learn was not nearly as terrifying as he thought he was?

"What are you afraid of?" Now he was curious. Great. Just great.

"Nothing. It is nothing." I blushed again and turned my head away.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is. With anyone else I would know already. Only you can hide things from me." The frustration was clear in his voice.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel all the time," I retorted.

"I wish - "

What he wished for was cut off, for at that moment, Alice entered.

"Enough chit-chat! It is time for a dance lesson."

"I changed my mind, Alice," Edward was backing away from her now, "It isn't a good idea. I'll kill her."

"No you won't."

"You can't know that!"

"Excuse me? I'm the psychic here. I know it will be fine." She was adamant.

"Just the same, I can't do it. It is too soon. I'll hurt her, break her, kill her - "

"Stop talking about her like she isn't here?" I suggested.

Edward turned to respond but Alice was already swinging with her next point. "If you don't help with this lesson, I'll tell Bella exactly what it is you do every night."

"No!" He gasped.

"What does he do every night?" Thanks to Alice, I was now overwhelmed with curiosity.

"I can't tell you unless Edward doesn't agree." She wasn't looking at me, she was looking straight at Edward. Edward was still stunned.

"That isn't fair. I have to know now. It was just simple curiosity before, now I need to know. You can't say something like that and then expect me to be fine. I need to know!"

"No, you don't." Edward had gotten over his shock by this point. "I'll do, I'll do the lesson. Forget Alice said anything."

He was hovering over me now, liquid gold smoldering into my own brown eyes. He dazzled me and left me completely unaware of what I had wanted to know before. It would come to me, but I couldn't think. I just couldn't think.

Alice squealed and broke me from my reverie. "Oh good. I'll get my harp."

She rushed to the other side of the room towards her instrument.

I nearly panicked again. I looked pleadingly up at Edward, "I can't dance. This is going to be awful. Stop her somehow, please?" He was my last hope.

Some hope. Before I could blink he had me in his arms. "Don't worry," he winked, "It's all in the leading."

I noticed I was standing on his feet. I tried to get down, but he held me firmly against him. And before I could protest, he winked again.

We were conspirators now.

Alice didn't notice a thing. Edward and I flew across that dance floor as gracefully as anyone had ever seen. I had never danced so well in my life. Of course, I wasn't really dancing, but that was okay.

Everything was okay, actually. So long as I was in Edward's arms, the world could have been ending and I would have been hard-pressed to care. The sense of nirvana was so complete it took me awhile to realize that I actually was dancing.

In fact, my feet had been touching the floor for a while. As soon as I realized Edward was no longer the sole controller, I stumbled. Edward caught me before anything really happened, but not quick enough to prevent Alice from noticing.

"Bella, that was your first stumble all afternoon. What happened?"

I blushed. We had stopped dancing, but Edward hadn't let me go yet. "I stopped concentrating."

"Well concentrate harder! You were doing so wonderfully." She returned to her seat and began the intro notes to a new song.

Edward bent his head until his mouth was right by my ear. I could feel his lips move as he whispered, "Stop concentrating. Don't think about it. There is nothing to think about. You know the steps. Just dance. Don't think, dance with me."

So I did. I didn't think about the steps or the rhythms. I thought instead about how perfectly we fit together, how we moved together across the floor, the way our hands melded and how I never wanted this to end.

I felt like I was flying. Now I knew why people liked dancing. This was wonderful.

Too soon, Alice stopped us. It was time for me to eat, she said.

After a moment or two of Edward and I standing perfectly still, he sighed. We were still held closely together, frozen in the middle of a waltz. But then he stepped away, keeping only one of my hands.

He bowed low over it and gave it a gentle kiss. "Thank you, my lady, for the honor of this dance."

I blushed. He straightened and started walking away. Alice had other plans.

"I was thinking, brother of mine."

"That is never a good thing, Alice. I know how that devious mind of yours works."

"Hush. I think your idea from earlier today is a good one. More time in each other's presence only helps you become immune to her scent, helps you get used to it. Much better than get hit afresh every time you see her. So why don't you stay with her? All the time."

"What?" This was a simultaneous exclamation from both Edward and myself.

"Come and sit with us while Bella eats. Hang out for her sewing lesson with Esme and our nightly family time in Bella's room. Then sit in her chair through the night. Spend more time in her presence and you'll get desensitized. It makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't. What if the scent overwhelms me?" His voice was desperate.

"I'll keep watch on your future the first couple of nights. Besides Edward, think of the consequences." Alice advanced on Edward, her eyes staring straight into his.

He flinched. His face grew more and more pained until he wrenched his eyes from her and hide his face in his hands. "Stop. Please Alice, don't show me anymore. I can't take it."

"Think how much worse it would be if it were real," her voice was gentle now. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder while I watched on, utterly confused. "I think this will help Edward. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was the proper course of action."

"What is going on?" What had Alice shown Edward to get him so worked up?

Edward shook his head and walked back towards me. He offered me his arm and a half-hearted grin. "Are you ready for dinner, my lady?"

Dinner was already waiting in my room when we got there. I was ravenous. I had barely picked at my lunch and had spent the afternoon in physical activity. I ate more quickly than usual, listening to the banter between Edward and Alice.

After the tense moment earlier, they both kept it very light-hearted. For the most part they told amusing stories about various escapades Emmett was involved in, especially the ones he managed to drag Edward into – much to Edward's chagrin.

"Oh Edward, remember the time you both tried to cut Esme's bushes into shapes?"

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Edward was pleading. If he was human he would have been blushing.

"Oh they were so horrible! I mean, yours were alright, but the subjects you chose! Who thought cutting a bush into the shape of Carlisle would be a good idea? I shudder to think of it: a giant, green, _naked_ Carlisle in the garden."

"Can we please stop this now? And it was Emmett's idea, of course."

"What was my idea?" Emmett had arrived for the now ritualistic 'family-time.' Before, everyone but Edward and Rosalie would come. Now it was just Rosalie.

"Shaping the hedges," I giggled as I pictured Emmett and Edward working diligently on their 'masterpieces.' "Hey, Emmett, is it true you once pretended to be priest?"

"Yes, my child. I can shrive you if you would like." He pretended to pray.

"Thank you, my father, but I went to shrift already this year, and I have a once yearly maximum on piety." I giggled again. The idea of Emmett as a priest was truly a wonderful one.

The evening passed delightfully. We all laughed and talked normally, like we really were a family.

As they left, Emmett poked his head back in the door. "Hey Edward, why don't you bring Bella to the stables tomorrow. She could meet Rosalie and see the horse I picked out for her." He ducked out again, leaving just Edward and I alone.

"Would you like to go?" Edward was staring out a window.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea to meet Rosalie." The idea of going outside was very appealing, but the idea of Rosalie was very intimidating. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"She's never met you. And really, her animosity has nothing to do with you. She just has the hardest time coping with what we are. She would much rather be human. All of us would, I think, but Rosalie most of all. And she thinks you might be our downfall. She thinks you'll expose us."

"I wouldn't do that." It was the utter truth. I'd rather die myself than expose the Cullen's secret.

"I know that. Rosalie just needs time to come around. In the meantime, you should get some sleep."

I blushed, and grabbed a nightgown before escaping to my washroom. When I emerged, Edward was in my chair, facing the windows.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm sorry you have to sit here all night." I blushed again. This was so improper.

"It's alright," he answered distractedly, "Your sleep talking will keep me entertained."

"W-What?" I stammered. "How do you know I talk in my sleep?"

Edward got up and turned around. "Uh, Alice?"

I narrowed my eyes. He was lying. "And the truth?"

He didn't answer. He was busy staring at my nightgown.

"Edward? The truth? And stop staring at my gown, I didn't pick it out, Alice did."

"The truth?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his beautiful bronze hair. He came over and pushed me back gently until I was sitting on my bed. "The truth is that I sit here every night."

My mind stopped functioning for a second. "Every night?"

"Yes. Not typically in your room, actually. I don't have that good of self-control. I sit outside your window, in that tree."

"Why?" I was flabbergasted. And flattered, to tell the truth. I was absurdly pleased about this.

"I'm not sure. But you do talk in your sleep. Apparently you miss the sun." A look of sadness crossed his face.

"I do. But don't stress yourself about it. I like it here. Even without the sun."

He smiled this time, a genuine smile. "I'm glad. But come, you must go to bed now."

I crawled into bed and he snuffed my candles. I rolled onto my side away from him. I didn't want to watch him watch me try to fall asleep.

It took a far shorter time to fall asleep than I expected. His scent was starting to permeate the room and it comforted me.

It felt like only moments after I lay down that I opened my eyes again and it was morning. As I felt the fog of sleep clear from my head, I noticed that I was wrapped in hard, stone arms.

I sat straight up. Edward was lying on my bed right next to where I had just been, smiling up at me. "Good morning, Bella."

"What are you doing in my bed?" This was horrifying.

"You had a nightmare. If I held you, you stopped screaming." He sat up, a pleased smile on his face. "You are still alive."

"I'll celebrate later." I couldn't believe he had slept in my bed. That was so… improper.

"Sorry if I shocked you. I would have tried to get up before you woke up, but you were lying on one of my arms so I couldn't get up without disturbing you." He sat up next to me.

"Oh dear, did I cut off your circulation?" I hated when I fell asleep on my own arm.

"I don't have circulation, don't worry." He got cautiously out of bed. "Alice is coming to get you ready. I'm to have a quick hunt. I'll be back to take you to the stables."

He leapt out my window. Just like that. As though people jumped out of third story windows all the time.

Alice came, true to fashion, and got me primped and ready for the day. She actually had me in breeches, which was scandalous, so that I could ride.

Edward came to retrieve me and showed me the way to the stables. Inside was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie." Edward introduced me to the blond. "She is our resident horse expert. Knows more about them than anyone else."

Rosalie gave me a once-over and a curt nod before turning to one of the beautiful stallions inside the stable.

Edward led me away. "So that was Rosalie. Sorry she is so cold, she is just jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" I squeaked.

"Well, you are human. So yes, she is jealous. Come, let's get you settled with your horse. Emmett found him for you."

He showed me to a beautiful grey stallion. "His name is Dances with Snow, or just Snow. Very gentle beast."

"Good. I can't ride," I admitted with a blush.

"No, well, I'll just have to teach you."

We spent the rest of the day on riding lessons. I was not very good, but Edward insisted that I was improving.

We headed back for lunch and my dancing lesson. I got the same feeling of flying as I did yesterday.

Again my life fell into a pattern. For the next month, everything was routine. I woke up wrapped in Edward's arms. He went to hunt; Alice got me ready. Edward and I went outside somewhere or to the library. Then came lunch and dancing lessons. I continually improved and never got tired of being so close to Edward. Then the family gathered, eventually Rosalie came too, and then I went to bed. Edward stopped waiting until after I fell asleep and eventually just got in bed with me whenever I was sleepy.

About a month after my first lesson with Edward, he woke me a bit earlier than I usually woke.

"Bella, I have to go."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What's going on."

"I just really need to hunt. This is going to be an extended trip. I've been putting off a long hunt for too long. I'll see you tomorrow." He climbed out of bed and turned to go.

I grabbed his hand to get his attention. "Be safe."

His eyes softened and he knelt by the bed. "Ah, silly Bella, there are very few things that can hurt me. But for you, I will be especially careful." He brushed his lips against my cheeks and stood.

My heart was beating erratically. From the smirk on his face, he knew why. Stupid, clever vampire.

He left, and soon afterwards, Esme came in.

"You are stuck with me today, I'm afraid my dear. Alice is having difficulty getting a vision. She says she can't see anything and it is really bothering her."

"I'm delighted to have you here," I responded genuinely. I liked Esme and was glad to spend sometime with her. "Will Alice be alright?"

"Oh yes, don't worry."

The day passed without event. Esme and I talked and sewed. I felt very comfortable around her. I wondered if being with her was like having a mother of my very own.

Of course, I did miss Edward dreadfully. And Alice. The day didn't seem complete without her joyful chatter. But Esme was very pleasant, calming company.

When the time came for me to go to sleep, Esme actually tucked me in.

"Sleep well, Bella. I'll stay here tonight in case you have difficulties without Edward here."

"Thank you, Esme." I yawned. I was very tired.

"Get to sleep, dear. You have another busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

**Fin de Chapitre Dix**

**Hope you liked it, it is the last you will get for awhile. And, by the way, if you read anything that sounds like it should be a quote from the book, it probably is. I lent my ex-boyfriend my copy of the book about two weeks before I broke up with him. Now I'm scared to ask for it back. I think I might just buy myself a new copy...**

**I love you all. I'll think of you when I'm standing on the Great Wall. **

**TaTa for Now,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	12. Chapter 11

**Nihao! **

**I returned from my Chinese adventure last night at about midnight, so now you get the fruits of my flight-induced boredom. And just to let you know, the only reason you get this tonight instead of tomorrow is because I'm jet-lagged and it feels like it is noon right now. I hates me some jet lag.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I bent the Twilight-Universe rules a bit regarding vampires. In fact, I kind of just made a bit up to suit my purposes. So don't get angry and say that such things can't happen, because I warned you. You hear?**

**Anyway, this a short, but rather important chapter. So I hope I didn't screw it up. I was slightly delirious while writing it. (Hint: Don't even brush your teeth in Chinese tap water. Screws things up badly...)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapitre Onze

It was strange to wake up without Edward there. Falling asleep without him as difficult enough, but waking up alone was especially hard. I had lulled myself to sleep with the hope that he would be here when I awoke. Without him I just wanted to curl up under the covers and not come out all day.

In fact, I seriously considered not getting up at all. But I realized how utterly ridiculous I was being and got up. Without Edward, life went on. Maybe it wasn't the same, but it continued. I could always hang out with someone else. And at least I knew he was coming back.

With that in mind, I got ready for the day. Neither Alice nor Esme had come in yet, so I had to find a dress I could get myself into or else go wandering the halls in my nightgown to find assistance. I eventually decided on a plain, cream-colored silk gown with only a few buttons that were easy to reach.

I was contemplating going to make my own breakfast, but since I didn't know what was keeping Alice, I didn't want to leave and miss her or have her make me food after I had eaten. This would be much easier if she let me cook my own food all the time, but she said cooking made her feel human. Who was I to deny her that?

So I waited. I was getting very worried when Esme came in.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning. Is Alice feeling better?" It seemed like a silly question – since vampires couldn't get sick and all – but it would feel stranger to ask if she could see the future again.

"Actually, no." Esme put my tray of food down. "She is worse. She tried to force herself into a trance and, unfortunately, succeeded. She hasn't moved all evening. Her eyes are open but she doesn't see us, and her body is frozen stiff. We don't know what has happened.

I sat down. How could this happen? What _had_ happened?

"And to make matters worse," Esme continued in a broken voice, "Edward still isn't back. We don't know where he is. Emmett went out to hunt him down an hour ago, when we realized he was late." A knowing smile crept across her otherwise miserable face. "We knew he would want to be here when you woke up."

Her last words meant nothing to me. I felt numb. Alice was locked in a trance. Edward was missing. I couldn't move.

Esme and I stared in silence for an interminable amount of minutes. 'How could this happen?' was all I could think.

The silence was broken by the pounding of footsteps in the hall. The door burst and Jasper ran in, wild-eyed.

"Emmett's back. He has Edward. I, God, I don't know. I don't know how, what, he is just…" Jasper was rambling now. "He is dying."

I wasn't numb anymore. There was a roaring sound in my ears and my mind was swirling in confused pain. I leapt to my feet and began to plead with Jasper to please, just tell me what happened, take me to him, please.

He grabbed my hand and ran with me down the hall, Esme right behind. He ended up outside the kitchen. Jasper gave Esme and hug before letting us in.

Edward lay within, stretched out on the butcher block in the center of the kitchen.

He wasn't moving.

I moved. I went straight to his side as Esme collapsed against Carlisle.

His eyes were wide open but unseeing and his skin was slashed open everywhere. Very little remained of his clothing, so I could see the full extent of his wounds. Deep gashes and torn skin covered his body. He did not bleed, of course, but shining white liquid oozed from the wounds. It was horrifying.

"He can't die," I croaked out.

Carlisle tried to answer me, but couldn't. Esme was clutched to his chest, crying without tears. As she cried her own questions grew louder and more clear: "What happened? How could this happen?"

Emmett looked up from where he was comforting Rosalie. "I don't know. I found him like this. I tried to get him to drink deer blood, but he won't take it. His body doesn't even respond. The only way I could tell he was alive were the convulsions."

Esme's crying turned into a keening wail. "He cannot leave me. I thought I'd lost him before, but I cannot lose him again," she cried. "I will not lose another son!"

I stood frozen. My own pain threatened to overwhelm me. I could feel a tear in my heart, growing with each passing second. Esme's words and Rosalie's cries and their husbands' dull words of comfort built up in my head until I could not hear myself think.

I couldn't breathe. I needed Edward. And I needed to help my family.

"Get out."

My voice, previously choked with pain, was clear, authoritative even.

"What?" Carlisle was in disbelief.

"Get out of here."

"No!" Esme was defiant and bewildered that I would ask this. "I will not leave my son."

Behind me, Edward began convulsing, causing Esme to collapse against Carlisle again.

"Leave now. I can't have your distractions. You'll see your son again." I pointed firmly towards the door.

I could see by Carlisle's eyes that he understood my intentions. He was torn, obviously so. He started to shake his head, his face telling me what he could not voice: Think, think before you act.

I needed him to leave. He needed to make up his mind and not stop me, so I merely looked at Edward as his convulsions grew worse. Carlisle gave in, and lead his wife and children from the kitchen.

I locked the doors behind them with military precision. My mind was screaming that I was being stupid, about to kill myself. One look at Edward silenced it.

I took a long thin knife from a drawer and approached the butcher block.

Edward wouldn't drink animal blood. But my blood called to him more that any other. He had to consciously prevent himself from drinking it. Well, he wasn't conscious now.

When I was right next to Edward, his convulsions stilled. One arm fell from the table, outstretched towards me. I replaced his hand on his chest and clenched my blade between my teeth.

I then climbed onto the table and sat on my knees, straddling his wounded body. Removing the blade, I bent to press my lips to his forehead.

I would never have done it while he was awake. But I needed comfort that only his cold touch could bring.

His skin was warm, hot even.

I couldn't think about it anymore. I had to act quickly.

So without thinking, I brought the knife to my wrist and slit cleanly across.

Edward's eyes, which had been staring unfocused at the ceiling like two black voids, snapped to my wrist, held open and bleeding above him.

The smell was getting to me, a combination of rust and metal that made my head swim. I remembered what Edward did whenever my scent got to him and stopped breathing through my nose.

I lowered my wrist to his mouth, hoping, praying that _something_ would happen.

Something did.

His mouth fastened at my cut and began to take big swallows. It was the strangest feeling, mostly pain, part pleasure.

It was obviously helping in some way. His eyes slowly slid shut as he continued to drink.

I began to wonder how much he needed and how much I could keep for my own life. I pulled my wrist away, but followed me up, mouth still attached. I slid down his body a bit as he sat up, but one of his arms kept me close.

In fact, I was practically locked against his chest with one arm, while the other hand was locked around my bleeding wrist, keeping it in place.

My head was really spinning now. I was losing too much blood too fast. I had to wrap my uninjured arm around his back just to try and keep my world steady. I was so lightheaded.

I began to panic. Edward's thirst had shown no signs of abating and even injured he was strong enough to keep me pinned.

I tried again to pull away. Still too strong. Far too strong, as always.

I was crying now, beating at his marble chest with my free hand and pleading wih him.

"Edward, please stop. Edward!"

He was too far gone to hear. He was acting entirely on instinct now, and his instincts had always told him to kill me.

And he was killing me. I was dying, I recognized this. At least I knew that is the end, Edward would be okay. At least I could give the Cullens this.

I ceased my pounding. I needed to say goodbye, even if he couldn't hear or understand me.

The wounds on his face had already healed, and I ran the fingers on my free hand along the perfect stone planes of his cheek.

"Edward…" My voice faltered. I didn't know how to say goodbye. I was running out of time. I was so weak already, so weak. "Edward… goodbye."

His eyes snapped open, scarlet pools fixing on my face. I look of horror began to grow.

"Bella!"

He mouth stopped draining my body, and I sagged against him in exhaustion. I couldn't hold on, my vision was slipping away.

My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel him laying my out on the butcher blook where he had been moments before. The was a ripping sound and I could feel my wrist being wrapped in cool fabric.

"Stay with my Bella. Stay with me, please."

I opened my eyes. Edward's angelic face swam into view.

He was upset.

I wanted to comfort me, console, but I couldn't. I was so weak. Too weak.

"Please, Bella. Don't leave. Fight. Please. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't fight.

My world faded.

**Don't hate me. Please? You'll get another chapter tomorrow probably. I have it written, I just need to type it. In fact, I have two and bit more chapters written, so expect frequent updates.**

**I bet you can guess who, or at least what, caused Edward's injuries. And in case you didn't figure it out, the injuries-part was the part I made up. I know vampires have to be torn up and set on fire, but that caused plot problems. The Edward-Dies-in-the-Woods kind of problems. Nobody likes those. **

**Well, I'm headed to Tylenol PM and hopefully some sleep. Hope all is well with thee, oh my brothers.**

**Your Humble Narrator,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here it is, as promised. **

**Anyway, only thing I really want to say is that there is a lot of Edward-angst in this chapter. Of course, Edward always blames everything on himself, so that is to be expected. Anyway, read it and love it.**

Chapitre Douze

The air was fresh and clean when I woke up. I remembered everything and had to wonder: had it happened the last time I had been awake or the last time I had been alive?

The throbbing in my head answered that question. I was certain that death held either no pain or a great deal more of it, depending on one's earthly behaviors.

The feel of silk told me that I was in a bed, most likely my own. I reached out one arm to see if Edward lay with me, as he did before his ill-fated hunting trip.

He wasn't there.

Pain washed over me. He either didn't want to be there or he couldn't. Either option was bad. Perhaps my last ditch efforts didn't work in the end. Perhaps he was angered by them. I could feel the tear growing in my heart.

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here."

I sat straight up. "Edward!" He was sitting across the room on a low couch.

I leapt out of bed and threw myself into his lap. He was alive. He was okay.

"Good morning to you too." His arms encircled me in a comforting hug.

I buried my face in his neck. "You're alright."

"Yes, I'm alright. But at what cost?"

I pulled back to look at his face. Crimson eyes stared back in a sorrowful gaze.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry." And I was. I had set free the side of himself he termed 'the monster.'

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that is sorry. I nearly killed you. That is most certainly too high a cost."

"You didn't kill me. Nearly doesn't count. I'm just sorry I put all your hard work to waste. You try not to drink my blood and I practically force feed you. I'm sorry, I am. But it was the only thing I could think of to do."

"You are ridiculous. I should have been able to stop sooner. I thought I was stronger than that by now."

"Stop that. You were dying. And you weren't conscious. You were only following your nature. You and your family are so good that I think you forget sometimes that you are all acting crazy. According to the natural order of things, you should be hunting humans. But you have a conscience, and go against your instincts. You shouldn't feel bad for not acting against your instincts when you couldn't even control your actions."

"You are too forgiving sometimes. The fact remains that I lost my self-control and you almost paid the ultimate price for it."

Self control? Oh no.

"Oh dear, is this to hard for you? Am I too close?" I started to shift away from him. "Should I move?"

"No!" He molded me against him, one hand twining in my hair to rest at the nape of my neck. "It's fine, really."

I relaxed against him, my head on his shoulder. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"This is not uncomfortable at all, believe me. In fact, my self control is better than ever."

"How so?"

"Well, after seeing you lying so pale and cold, so close to death, I could never drink from you now. To see you dead, by my hand or any others, would be more than I could bear. So it is mind over matter, really. I refuse to kill you. So I won't. I'm not that worried about it now."

"That is good to hear." A thought struck me. "Is Alice alright?"

"She's fine. She woke up shortly after you cut yourself. In fact, she prevented me family from coming in to rescue you. She saw what was going to happen and said I would never make a full 'mental recovery' is they had to drag me off you. She also kicked everyone out of here about half an hour ago because she knew you were going to wake up."

"How long did I sleep?"

"About three days. You lost a lot of blood. Carlisle wasn't sure if you were going to make it." He pulled me even closer against him. "I've never been so scared."

"I was scared to lose you too," I whispered.

Edward tensed, and suddenly the door to the room swung open. "You've been hogging her, Edward, I want a turn." Alice's voice was amused. "Well, hello there. Aren't you two cozy this morning."

I blushed. It was only now that I realized what a compromising and inappropriate position I was in. I was wearing a nightgown, wrapped in Edward's arms and straddling his lap. It was scandalous, completely improper.

I went to move off his lap, but he detained me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, that was very improper of me," I said, mortified.

"Bella," he chuckled, "I sleep in your bed. I have drunk your blood. I hardly think normal rules apply to our situation. Propriety be damned."

"Normally, I would agree," came Alice's view on the subject, "but right now she needs to eat. And she can hardly do that while glued to you."

I reluctantly let go of him again. He did not let go of me. I looked up at him, perplexed. He gave me a sheepish smile before unwinding his hand from my hair and placing me next to him.

"Good morning Alice. Are you feeling well?" I could feel the heat of my blush still lingering on my cheeks.

"I'm feeling splendid. Here's your breakfast." She placed the tray on my lap and came to sit next to me on the couch.

Couch?

I didn't have a couch.

I glanced wildly around the room. This was not my room.

It was larger than my room, with wide windows and pale gold silk on the walls. All the furniture was made of dark wood except for a bed on the opposite wall, which was made of cast iron. The dark wood floor was covered in a deep red carpet and a beautiful black piano was tucked in one corner.

"I hope you don't mind that we put you in here, but my room is closer to Carlisle's than yours. That way he could get here quicker if you needed him."

"This is your room?"

"Yes. The bed is a new addition. Alice bought it awhile a go and brought it in when we took you here."

I nodded, but otherwise didn't respond. The porridge Alice had given me had to be the best I had ever eaten.

After I finished, Alice helped me wash up and dress. Then the three of us just sat and talked together. I wanted to move the party outside, but I was apparently still too weak. Always with the restrictions.

Several hours later, Jasper arrived carrying a tray. He set it down beside me before pulling a chair next to Edward.

"You need to get out into town again, soon. The Quileutes are more restless with me than they are with you." His face was very grave. "And they don't buy the story about your illness. They want to speak with you."

Edward grew very pensive. "Are they still disappearing?"

"Yes. One by one, just like before. I don't know that they are disappearing so much as dropping out of public life, though. The Black boy was the latest, about a week ago."

"What?" I had been listening with growing horror. My father and I had always been close with the Quileutes, especially the Black family. The Quileutes had always been strange, of course. They lived in a different section of town and rarely married outside themselves. Rumor was that they were descended from the gypsies or Moors, or even the Saracens, because of their dark skin. Still, they had never been unruly. They never broke laws or caused problems in town. And now they were acting out, disappearing?

And what had happened to Jacob – my best friend and comrade?

"Ah yes, Jacob was your presumed fiancé, correct?" Edward's face had taken on a strange look.

"Yes, it was my father's wish. But why are people disappearing?"

We don't know. And the Quileutes refuse to talk about it. But only young men have left and that has us worried. But as their mothers seem less worried and more proud, I don't think you have to worry," Jasper reassured me. Suddenly he grinned, "I'm glad you're awake and feeling better, by the way."

I smiled, and talk continued. Jasper and Edward discussed town business and I drank it in. I missed the people in the town and this was the most I had heard of them since I arrived.

Carlisle also arrived after a while to check on me. I was given the okay to go back to my room, but not the okay to walk there.

Edward carried me down, which was rather awkward. We hadn't been alone since our reunion this morning and I wasn't sure how the events of the past days had altered our relationship, if it had been altered at all.

To relieve the tension, I asked him the one question that had been nagging me all day: "Edward, what happened to you while you were hunting? How did you get hurt?" The underlying questions was: what could harm a vampire?

"I was attacked."

"I gathered that much," I retorted sarcastically, "I was pretty sure you didn't trip on a tree root and fall on a couple rocks."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious Edward, what happened?"

"It was sort of my fault. I was just lying under a tree, daydreaming, if you will. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings or I wouldn't have been caught off guard like I was. In any case, something attacked me. I fought back, of course, but I was still disoriented so it got the upper hand. It tore me to shreds and left me for dead."

I swallowed. "What was it?"

"A wolf. A giant, bear-sized wold. I've never seen one so big. Carlisle and I talked about it and both agreed that it could only have been a werewolf."

If I had been the one carrying him, I would have dropped him.

"A werewolf, do such things exist?"

"You are being carried by a vampire and you doubt the existence of werewolves?" The incredulity in his voice was clear.

"Sorry, it is just still hard to believe. Why would a werewolf attack you?"

"Werewolves are the natural enemies of the vampire. They are the only things, besides another vampire, that is strong enough to hurt us. As for why this particular werewolf attacked me, well, I'd have to know who it was in human form. Of course, I wasn't even aware there was a pack in this area."

"Oh."

We had arrived at my room, so he let me down so I could walk in on my own. The first things I did was collapse on my bed. It was so comfortable. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was already.

Edward lay next to me as I yawned. "Nap time for Bella."

I nodded and snuggled down in to my pillow. He lifted me up and put me under the blankets.

"Sweet dreams."

**Meh, I've noticed I end a lot of chapters with sleeping or something similar. I'm trying to stop that. The next chapter doesn't end that way, promise. **

**Also, you may have notice, oh my brothers, that Edward was not previously aware of the pack. That is right people, no truce in my story. You'll just have to wait and see what kind of consequences there are... Muahahaha!**

**Erm, sorry. Jet-lag induced hysteria, I promise...**

**Night!  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here 'tis. Took a bit longer than I expected, but I've been having concentration issues. Sorry 'bout that.**

**I've no real intro to this except to say that I'm pulling out some old werewolf myths. One old werewolf myth. **

**Hope you like it.**

Chapitre Treize

"Good morning sunshine," Edward's voice brought me to consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open. "Morning?"

"You slept through dinner. You would have slept through breakfast too but Alice insisted I wake you."

I sat up and gratefully accepted the porridge he gave me. "Mmm, thank you, this smells delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." His voice grew hesitant. "Do you think you'd be alright on your own for a bit?"

"Yes. Where are you going?"

"Hunting. I only got a quick deer a few days ago and blood is really a necessity right now."

"Hunting? Will you be alright?" I was beginning to panic.

"I'll be fine. The rest of the family is coming with me. We won't be gone long, just a couple of hours. Alice isn't even preparing a lunch for you. We'll be back by then."

I relaxed. 'Alright. But no daydreaming, understand? I haven't recovered enough for another daring rescue."

He smiled. "I understand."

"Good."

He left, and I was alone.

I wandered around for the better part of an hour. I ate, washed, dressed and then sat on my bed in a daze. The past few days seemed unreal. I needed proof that it happened, but all the witnesses were gone.

"Bella?"

I jolted to attention. Standing there by my open window, glorious in the pool of sunlight, was Jacob Black.

"Jake?" I was on my feet in an instant, rushing to him. He swept me up in a giant hug and spun me around.

"Oh Bella, it's been so long. How are you?"

He set me gently on my feet before giving me another squeeze.

"I'm fine, thank you. How have you been? How did you get in my room?" I hadn't heard him open the door.

"I'm doing great. And I climbed through your window by way of that tree." He held me at arms length. "Look at you. Aren't you fancy, with your silk dress and pinned up hair."

I blushed. "Alice only allows me to wear cotton if I'm going riding. And look at you, you must have grown a foot since I've seen you. And your hands are so hot. Are you running a fever?"

He let go of me. "Yes, I have been through a bit of growth spurt recently. And no, I'm not running a fever. You, however, look like you've been sick recently though. Are you alright?"

"Ah, I was ill the past couple of days," I hedged. No need to say _why_ exactly I was sick. "Hey, I heard you had disappeared! That all the Quileute boys were going missing. What is happening?"

"It's a p- a Quileute thing." He cleared his throat nervously. "You know, private. How did you find out about it?"

"Jasper was briefing Edward about the town happenings yesterday during lunch. They mentioned it."

"Edward? He's alive?" Jacob was incredulous. "I could've sworn…" His face quickly turned horrified. He clapped his hands over his mouth. "I mean, he is well enough to do business now?"

I was nearly speechless. He could backtrack all he wanted, but the connection had been made. "You tried to kill him?" And then, another connection. "You are a werewolf?"

"You know about werewolves? Then you must know the Cullens are bloodsuckers, right?"

"Don't call them that, it is crude. They are good people. How could you attack Edward? What did he ever do to you?"

Jacob didn't answer at first, just shifted from foot to foot. The light in the room was rapidly fading as the sun began to hide behind a curtain of grey clouds.

I watched Jacob for a second, waiting for my answer. And suddenly, I knew why. He didn't even have to speak. He attacked Edward because Edward had taken me. My heart swelled with pity.

"Jake, " I began. I reached out to take his hand in mine.

"What is that?" His strong hands wrapped around my wrist and jerked me closer. A scrap of blood-stained cream silk was still wrapped around my wrist. "What happened to you?"

I swallowed and tried to my hand away but he was too strong. Why are the people I'm around always too strong for me? "I tripped and got a cut. You know what a klutz I am.

"And then you bandaged yourself with silk?" He clearly disbelieved my story. I had always been a terrible liar.

"Um… yes?"

He tore the silk off my wrist. "This does not look like the result of a fall."

I looked anywhere but his face. Even had I been the world's best liar, Jacob would have seen through it. He knew me too well. "It was an accident."

"I don't believe you, Bella. What happened? The bloodsucker try to drain you?" His grip on my arm got stronger.

"Don't call him that! And you don't understand what is going on, Jacob." I tugged at his grip futilely. "He was dying. _You_ had him to the point he couldn't even accept animal blood. I had to do something. So I slit my wrist and force-fed him."

"Bull. His family forced you, didn't they? And you've been ill because he drank so much, I bet. He hurt you. I could kill him." Jacob was trembling now.

"I was the one forcing things. I made his family leave so they couldn't stop me. And as soon as Edward regained awareness he stopped and bandaged me up. He did nothing wrong." I was pleading with him now. My arm hurt and he was angry.

"I could kill him," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"You very nearly did. If you hadn't attacked him I wouldn't have had to give him blood." Tears poured from my eyes.

"Stop defending him!" He roared. "He hurt you!"

"You're hurting me," I cried.

Stricken, he let go. I fell to the floor against my bed and cradled my arm to my chest.

Jacob fell to him knees in front of my and began begging with me. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize how hard I was holding on."

I snapped at him through my tears. "I didn't just mean my arm, Jacob Black. You hurt me when you hurt Edward, hurt the Cullens. You hurt me when you get angry over things that you caused."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Get out of here. Now." I was the angry one now. He had tried to kill Edward, had nearly succeeded, and in the end nearly caused my own demise. Then he had the gall to get angry at Edward!

"Not without you. It isn't safe for you here. I'm getting you out. That's why I'm here." He made a grab for my hand, but I avoided him.

"I don't want to leave here. I like it here. Now get out of my room." My crying wouldn't stop. My anger only made it worse.

"I'll get you out of here whether you come willingly or not. They've obviously brainwashed you." He hauled me to my feet and started to tug me to the window.

"Let her go." Edward's voice rang out, deadly cold.

I flew to him. Never had I been so relieved to see him. Except, perhaps, yesterday morning.

Edward caught me in his arms and held me securely against him. "Get out of my house, now. And if I ever hear you so much as think about Bella, you will have some serious trouble."

"I took you once, I could do it again," came Jacob's mocking reply.

Edward let go of me with a set expression on his face. He reached up and ripped my necklace off my neck before stalking towards Jacob as he talked. "I was not paying attention that time. Rest assured that I will always be on guard form here on out. You try to hurt Bella again and there will be consequences."

"I'm not leaving without her." Jacob settled into a fighting crouch.

Edward jerked him forward faster than I could blink and pulled his wrists behind his back.

He then proceeded to wrap my broken necklace around Jacob's wrists. Jacob went very still, his mouth wide in suppressed agony.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"The silver prevents him from phasing and also hurts him enough so that he won't try anything stupid." Edward jerked Jacob around and forced him to walk out the door. He pushed Jacob all the way through the house and out the front door.

I followed them all the way out and down the long path to the gates. Once we got there, Edward unwrapped my necklace from a now snarling Jacob and shoved him out of the gate. "Don't try to pull something like this again," he hissed, his voice pure venom, "Bella has had a bad week and I don't even want to think about how far back you just pushed her recovery. Now go back to your pack with your tail between your legs."

But Jacob was never one to back down quietly. He ignored Edward completely and directed his comments to me. "You can still change your mind. The pack will always take you in. I'll always take you back."

"Please, just leave Jacob. You need some time to sit back and think rationally about this. I'll always try to be your friend, but I can't guarantee it." I looked away so I wouldn't have to see his reaction. I only looked back up when I heard his boot heels on the cobblestones.

As he faded into the distance, I crumpled against Edward. The entire experience had completely wiped me out, physically and emotionally.

Edward seemed to understand. He wrapped one arm around me and hugged me to his side. We both watched in silence until Jacob was gone from sight.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was trying to frighten him."

I stared up at him, wondering. How could he think I'd be scared when all he did was protect me? "Thank you for making him leave."

He relaxed. "It was not a problem. Thank you for wanting him to leave."

What? "What do you mean?"

"Once I realized that Jacob was the one that attacked me, I was afraid you would forgive him and go back with him because he was your friend."

"There is no way I could forgive him for what he did. I'm sorry he acted on his emotions in such a violent way."

"He's a werewolf," Edward shrugged. "All werewolves have temper problems. And Jacob is very young. There is nothing more violent than a young werewolf."

I couldn't respond to that. I was far too tired. I lay my head against his chest.

"Come now, let's get you back up to bed." Edward slung me up into his arms effortlessly.

I dozed in his arms while he brought me swiftly up to my room. I barely felt it when he tucked me into bed. I hadn't even registered that we had made it up the stairs. He smoothed my hair back from my face. "Sleep well."

"Wait," I muttered, "I have some more questions."

"Of course you do. You always have more questions. I'll answer them tomorrow."

"No, I'm sick of falling asleep with unanswered questions. Please?"

Edward sighed and climbed into bed beside me. "As you wish. But I won't wake you up if you fall asleep mid-question."

"Whatever makes you happy." I was having a great deal of difficulty not falling asleep. "First question: how did you know to come back?"

"Alice suddenly couldn't see your future. She was worried – I was worried – so I returned. Good thing too."

"Hm, yes." I yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "How did you know about the silver?"

"All the immortals keep tag on each other's weaknesses. Trust of other species is not our strong suit."

"Mmm, that's nice." I couldn't focus on his words.

"Sleep now, Bella," he whispered. I tried to protest, but he began humming a song. Darkness took me.

When I woke, Edward was still there.

"Good morning," I yawned.

"Good evening, actually. You didn't sleep through the night, just until about dinner time."

"Oh," I yawned, "Would it be a problem if I went back to sleep then?"

"Well, you need to eat and drink. And Alice will help you change into a nightgown. And Carlisle needs to perform a check-up."

"In other words, no you can't sleep." I snuggled further into the blankets and against his chest.

"It is important that you eat to build up your strength," Carlisle's voice came from across the room.

I reluctantly got up. Edward remained reclined, claiming that he was 'keeping the bed warm.'

Ha. Right.

Lazy vampire.

I sleepily ate my porridge and let Alice get me into a nightgown.

Carlisle chatted to me while he performed the check-up.

"So it seems that the Quileutes are now werewolves. Only the younger generation, of course."

I nodded. I was tired.

"Sam Uley must be pack leader. He was the first to disappear. Though apparently Billy Black used to be defacto leader, which would make Jacob the natural choice for Alpha. It will be interesting to see how it all pans out."

I nodded. I couldn't focus.

"Of course, now that they are aware that we are aware of them, they probably won't remain in hiding."

I nodded. So tired.

"A pack of werewolves will certainly make things a bit more dangerous here."

I nodded. Tired.

His next words woke me up, made my blood run cold.

"Who knows how much longer we can stay here."

**Meh, so there it is. Hope you liked it. **

**And now I'm going to bed. Loves you!  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	15. Chapter 14

**Meh, alright, before I begin: a bit of housekeeping. I am very aware of how poorly my stories are edited and I'm sorry to inflict such horrible grammar on you all. See, the way my typical editing process works is that I read the entire work over and over and over and over. After the eigthteenth or nineteenth reading I begin to be satisfied. But this only happens for a chapter when I'm about ten chapters past it. So this wouldn't really work here, because once I'm done with a chapter I put it on the web and unleash it into cyberspace. So I propose a truce, of sorts. I'm going to finish writing the story. You'll have to deal with the shoddy grammar and plot holes for a bit. Once I am completely done with the story, I'm going to go back and edit everything I have already written. I have taken all of your good advice to heart and will do my best to fix the problems. Then once I'm finished with the editing process, I'll go back and replace the current chapters with the updated/edited ones. Sound reasonable? Good.**

**As for this particular chapter, it's going to need a lot of help later on. I know this and I'm very sorry. I have some severe writer's block, so it's not top form. It is also no where near how long I wanted it to be. I was going to go all the way through my version of the meadow scene, etc. But I really wanted to get this out before Breaking Dawn comes out and we all make a mad dash to the nearest bookstore. So... here it is, all my poor blocked brain could force into print within the time constraints. Hopes you like it, and all that jazz.**

Chapitre Quatorze

My sleep was troubled that night. Carlisle's words echoed through my dreams.

"_Who knows how much longer we can stay here?"_

The Cullens would leave soon. The werewolves made things too dangerous. I'd be left behind, to face my father and friends alone. I could see Charlie again, which was very good. But most likely I'd be engaged to Jacob again, which was very, very bad.

Worst of all, I'd have to part with Edward and Alice and all the Cullens. The very idea hurt.

I lay very still. I didn't feel up to facing reality just yet. The curtains had been drawn around my bed so I wasn't certain how late or early I had slept. Maybe I'd have hours yet to hide.

"I know you're awake. Your breathing pattern changed. Are you okay?" Not for the first time, I wished Edward could actually sleep. It was inconvenient to have him watching me while I slept.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You had a bad day yesterday. And you were very obviously having nightmares last night. You kept tossing and turning in your sleep and by your talking you were quite distressed."

Very inconvenient.

"What was I saying?" I asked, as if I didn't know exactly what my nightmare was about.

"You were begging someone not to leave." He hesitated. "Were you dreaming about Jacob?"

I rolled over to face him. "Of course not. I dreamt that your family left me." Close enough. I dreamt that Edward had left me.

"Why would we ever do that?" He was clearly puzzled.

"Carlisle said yesterday that you might have to leave because of the pack."

A look of concern passed quickly across his face, only to be replaced by one of certainty. "I'm sure he was just making conversation." Another hesitation. "Still, wouldn't it be better for you if we did leave?"

"No!" I didn't mean to be so forceful, but it just came out. "I would miss you all too much. I feel closer to your family than I ever felt to my father."

He was silent a moment before he smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Mmm…" I yawned. That was a huge weight off of my mind, and now I was sleepy again.

"It's still very early in the morning. You can go back to sleep." He cradled me against him. "Rest assured, I will still be here come morning."

I was assured, and I did rest. When I finally did wake, it was due to a piercing light in my eyes.

I opened them cautiously to find Alice silhouetted against the gray light now entered through the gap in the curtains.

"You need to eat," she said matter-of-factly. "Alice's orders."

I rolled over into Edward and hid my face against him. I don't know how I got turned around during the night, but I was unhappy about it. Light seemed so evil.

I suddenly found myself in the air. Edward lifted me out of bed and put me on a low divan that had mysteriously appeared in my room.

Alice settled me in amongst many pillows and blankets before she handed me my delicious porridge.

"What was the point of moving me here?" I could have eaten in bed and saved you the effort of finding a couch."

"We wanted you sort of awake for most of the day," responded Alice, "You fell asleep before Carlisle's official diagnosis last night. Apparently you've been under so much stress that your body can't be pushed much further. So you are on bed rest for a while. But we still want you awake during the day, so we moved you from the actual bed."

"I can handle bed rest." I was almost done with my breakfast already. I was so hungry.

"It's good that you have a strong appetite. Shows that you are recovering well." Edward brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I'll go get you some more food."

He left ad Alice helped me wash and dress and settled me in again. I felt useless, but I was also already exhausted. Surely this couldn't last long.

When Edward came back, I gratefully accepted the food.

"How are you feeling?" He pulled a chair close to my couch.

"Tired," I admitted.

"Don't sleep. You need to stay awake for a bit."

"Tell me a story?" I questioned a bit childishly. I needed to stay awake.

"About what?"

"I don't know." I thought for a second. "Tell me about your time with King Arthur."

He talked for hours and I listened avidly. He told me about the knight with two swords, the war with the five kings, all about the sangreal, and some very familiar stuff concerning one Tristram of Lyoness and his love Iseut.

Alice and Jasper sometimes came in and listened as well. And of course, Jasper provided an update on life in the town.

A few days slipped by in the same pattern. Carlisle kept phasing in physical activity. By a weeks time I was allowed small walks in the garden.

I was getting restless. Small walks were not enough. I wanted to be healthy again. As the restlessness grew to be too much, Edward stepped in to rescue me, as always.

"Why don't we adventure beyond the gate today?" He suggested innocently.

"Beyond the gate? You mean, leave the house and the garden?" I was nearly bouncing I was so excited.

"Yes, I have something I'd like to show you."

Alice was already in my room with my breakfast and went immediately to my closet.

I jumped up and threw my arms around Edward's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was getting to leave the Cullen compound.

"Relax Bella," Alice said as she approached, a dress slung over one arm, "If you get too worked up you can't go."

I calmed down immediately. I really wanted to go outside.

"She shouldn't wear a dress, Alice. We are going horseback riding and then taking a walk through the woods." Edward was very disapproving.

"Trust me on this Edward, she has to wear a white dress. I don't know exactly why, but this dress makes the most positive future for everyone involved."

Edward stared her down for a few moments. "Are you blocking me?"

"Nope. I didn't have a vision of what event is effected by Bella's choice of dress, but I did have different visions of tonight after whatever happens today happened. And if she wears this dress everybody is happy."

"How can what I wear effect something so drastically?" This was very puzzling.

"How should I know?" Alice shrugged, and then grinned. "It's not as though I'm psychic or anything."

I giggled. Edward headed down to the stables to get our horses ready while Alice helped me dress.

Edward was incredibly quick, as usual, and met me on the stairs to escort me to the stables. He offered me his arm with an overly dramatic bow. I gave an equally florid and rather unsteady curtsey before I accepted his arm. We gave each other one look before bursting into laughter.

We were still laughing at ourselves when we heard the baying of wolves outside. We both froze. Then Edward took off out the door and down the path to the gate. I was still holding onto his arm, so I took off with him.

When we got outside I realized something very important. The sun was out. Edward seemed to realize this too, for he stayed in the shadows cast by the hedges along the road.

Unfortunately, the shaded areas ended about twenty feet from the walls. Edward halted and ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. "I can hear their thoughts. And they are hardly complimentary. They chose a sunny day because they knew we couldn't go out and challenge them."

The rest of the Cullens arrived behind us. "I say we forget the sun and go trounce those puppies," Emmett declared.

"We can't do that," Jasper said calmingly, though he clearly wanted to as well. "Anyone could come down the road and see us."

"Alice could tell us whether or not someone was going to come," Emmett argued back.

"No, Alice could not," Alice countered. "I can't see anything that is going to happen where werewolves are present. So whatever happens right now is a complete mystery."

"Then what are we going to do? Their thoughts are driving me crazy and I'm sure the smell and baying is getting to all of you." Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go," I offered.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, Bella, it is far too dangerous." Edward gripped both of my hands in his.

"I won't go out of the walls, I'm not that stupid. But I can stand on top of the walls and talk to them from there."

Edward started to protest, but Alice stopped him. She grabbed his arm and started jumping up and down excitedly. "I knew there was a reason to dress her like this. Look, Edward, relax. She'll go up on the wall and calm them all down. They can't reach her or kidnap her or anything. And up there in the wind, wearing that white dress, she'll look like an angel and they'll believe anything she says! It's perfect."

Edward still looked unsure, so I stepped out of the shadow. "If you've got a better plan, let me know." He didn't say anything. "I'll just nip up there and make sure they go away." I turned resolutely to the wall and approached the stairs that led to the battlements.

The baying stopped as I slowly climbed the stairs. I really hoped that meant they had 'phased' back to human form. I think my nerve might fail me if I got up there and saw a pack of wolves down below.

Thankfully, no wolves greeted me as I gazed down from the top. I stared down into the faces of my childhood friends and playmates. I had no idea they could look this threatening.

"Hello, boys," I called down.

One, Sam Uley, separated himself from the rest. "What are you doing up there, Isabella?"

"Well, as you may know, it is a bit sunny out here for the Cullens. So I volunteered to come see what was bothering you. What is on your mind, Sam?"

"Come down from there, Bella. We've come to take you back with us." Sam seemed quite insistent.

"I think not. I'm quite happy here, thank you."

A growl ripped it's way out of the pack. Jacob stepped forward. "I don't believe you Bells. You couldn't be happy with those leeches. It's hurting you, I know it. I know you better than anyone."

"You used to, Jake, but not anymore. Things have changed. I am happy here. The Cullens are very kind people and I enjoy their company."

"They've brainwashed you. And we aren't leaving without you." The rest of the pack backed up Jacob's claim with nods and growls of their own.

"No, Jake. I want to stay here. You can't make me leave."

"I'll tell Charlie about the Cullens. Don't think I won't. You might not come home for us, but you'd do it for Charlie."

I froze. I might, actually. If my father wanted me to go home, I might actually do it. Still, he couldn't know that. I decided to call his bluff. "You wouldn't tell Charlie. You think he'd believe anything out of the ordinary about the Cullens? To prove it, you'd have to reveal your own secret."

"Don't presume to know what we won't tell people, little girl," Sam growled. "The people of Forks might well look on us as protectors. The Cullens are outsiders."

The pack began forming around the strong wooden gate. "We are going to force our way in now, Bella. Stay up there and you won't get hurt," Jacob warned.

"Stop!" I cried. "Don't do this! You don't know what you are doing. What have they done to you to deserve this animosity?"

"The Cullens have done nothing, yet. But it is only a matter of time before they start taking lives as the one who came before them did. They are not the first band of bloodsuckers our people have encountered. Long ago they came, killing and feeding. We must protect our own. And that includes you, Bella," Sam asserted, closing in on the gate.

"The Cullens are different. They don't feed on humans. They don't want to hurt anyone. And they've done a better job of protecting me than you lot!"

"They haven't protected you from anything," Jacob sneered. "Edward himself nearly killed you less than two weeks ago. Don't tell me you count that as protection!"

"If you hadn't injured him so badly he would never have tasted my blood. He has more self control than you could dream of, Jacob Black." How dare he continue this again? How dare he speak about things he did not know?

"Self control? Ha! He's a monster, Bella. They all are."

"Edward is not a monster. He's a gentleman, good and kind. And he tries his best to be human, they all do."

"But he isn't human, Bella. That's the thing. He's not natural. I'm trying to save you from them."

"Look who's talking, wolf-boy," I retorted. He was really making me angry now. And to think I used to think he was my friend. "Jacob, please, stop this. I don't to go back. I'm happy here. If our friendship meant anything to you, leave us in peace."

"I'm more natural than he. The werewolf blood only surfaces when vampires are around. We were created to put a stop to creatures like him. He's not human at all. He is the antithesis of human."

"He has more humanity in him than you do. He is a good man." I had to make them see. I had to make them all see that the Cullens were good. That they shouldn't fight. How could I make them see?

Jacob was having none of it. "Why do you keep defending him? He takes you from your home and you defend him. He keeps you from your family and you defend him. He tries to kill you and you defend him. Why must you always defend him?"

"Because I love him!" I burst out, shocking myself and those around me. I had not even admitted it to myself yet.

"What?" Jacob's voice was cold, as cold as the Cullens' hands.

"Because I love him," I repeated softly, "because I love him."

**So there it is. Chapter Fourteen in all it's splendor and glory. **

**Enjoy Breaking Dawn, I know I shall. I'm even going to one of those midnight release parties (dressed as a baseball player, because all good vampires like baseball). Don't mock me, I know I'm a nerd. I've accepted it, and made my peace with it.**

**Until later,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	16. Chapter 15

**back, but only for a short chapter. Again, this chapter was supposed to include the meadow scene, but it just didn't happen. I had severe difficulty writing this scene, so I hope it is alright. (By the way, did you know it is really hard to write dramatic/romantic type scenes while listening to Def Leppard? Because it is.) Anyway, things will probably slow down even more at the OnlyOneSymptom Factory for a bit, for I am moving into my dorm on Friday. So life might eclipse art instead of imitating it for a while. **

**So enjoy!**

Chapitre Quinze

Everything was still and silent for a moment.

Then Jacob started trembling all over and he burst from his clothes and his skin. A large brown wolf leapt from where he had stood and into the woods nearby. A mournful howl echoed from the direction in which Jacob ran.

My heart was thumping incredibly fast. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Ever. In fact, I had not even intended for my own mind to recognize that.

I could only hope all the Cullens had suddenly and mysteriously left the premises to go somewhere far away where they couldn't hear what I was saying. Or at least that Edward had left.

But I had no time to panic, for Sam was still interested in continuing our talks. But he now seemed oddly subdued, staring off into the woods.

"It seems that things are different here than I was led to believe." He scratched the back of his head as he continued looking after Jacob. I couldn't help but wonder if he had fleas. "My second-in-command gave me the impression that you had been brainwashed and were being held against your will."

"Jacob doesn't know what he's talking about," I returned.

"I can see that. He told me the truth as he sees it, for he can't lie to his Alpha. We'll make sure that he understands the real truth." The rest of the pack nodded in unison. "As for the Cullens, well I don't exactly know what to think." He finally turned his head back to me. "You are sure they do not hunt humans?"

"Positive. You say you have met vampires before, so I'm sure that you have noticed their odd eyes. Vampires who feed on human blood have red eyes, the Cullens do not." _Most of the Cullens do not_, I amended mentally. Edward's eyes still retained a reddish tint.

"This gives me much to think about." Sam did appear to be thinking quite intensely. "We will discuss this amongst ourselves and return when we have made our decision. I'll speak with you later.

He and the pack turned as one and began loping towards the forest. But before they had gone to far, Sam turned back to me and gave me a cheeky grin.

"You look lovely today Isabella."

Then they all disappeared in a flurry of torn clothing and blurred fur.

I took a deep breath. That had not been nearly as difficult as I thought. Now came the hardest part yet: facing the Cullens. More specifically: facing Edward.

Another deep breath, and I turned around to the descend the stairs.

The outrageous cheers stopped me in my tracks. The Cullens were clapping enthusiastically as I made my way down the stairs and towards them. Emmett's overly enthusiastic form hid Edward from my eyes. I couldn't see him or what his reaction was so far.

As soon as I entered the shade, I was engulfed in hugs. Cold arms encircled me and cold hands patted me on the back as their musical voices continued singing my praises.

When I was finally able to come up for air, my face was a flaming red. "You are all ridiculous. All I did was talk to them."

Jasper shook his head emphatically. "Any of us could have talked to them. They trusted you and you changed their minds considerably. Edward gave us all a blow-by-blow commentary on their thoughts. Some of them actually trust us now. Sam is still a bit wary, but he is by no means hostile right now." He grinned. "So I say a bit of praise is well deserved."

My face flushed even more, but this time because he mentioned Edward. I'm sure I knew exactly where all of their thoughts were now completely focused. I still couldn't see Edward, though there was nobody behind Jasper.

A cold hand settled on my shoulder, and thought it there was no difference in temperature from all the other hands before, I knew who it was.

Contrary to all previous expectations, my face paled completely. I could feel the blood drain from it as Edward gently turned me to face him.

It was strange, but even though I always remembered how he looked, seeing him always surprised me. He always surpassed my memories. And right now he was earth-shatteringly beautiful. His eyes smoldered intensely into mine and found I could not breathe.

"That was well done, Bella."

Blood rushed to my face. That, at least, was a normal reaction. It comforted me somewhat, and I was able to wrench my gaze from his and take a few breaths. I tried to look anywhere but at him as I answered him with a mere thank you. In those few glances, I noticed something significant.

"Where did they go?" I was bewildered. The rest of the Cullens had disappeared.

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose," he returned.

My face flushed again, and he reached out to turn it gently to face him. His eyes were gentler now than before. Still disorienting, but not quite as paralyzing.

He shifted almost imperceptibly closer and maintained his gentle hold on my chin. "Did you mean what you said?"

I gulped. I hadn't expected him to be that direct. I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

A small smile crossed his face. "You know what I mean, but I shall oblige you and be blunt." He took a breath. Not a deep one, of course. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

I was a terrible liar. So I went for honesty, or at least, partial honesty. "Yes. Yes I meant it. I love all of your family."

His reaction startled me. He dropped my face abruptly and shifted his weight away from me. His eyes seemed shuttered. "I see." A pause. "They will be pleased to hear that."

I had hurt him somehow. What was it that I had said to hurt him?

He began to turn away from me, but suddenly jerked back. He had a strange, pained expression on his face. "Are they the same?"

I was confused. He was confusing me. He should be relieved. And the hesitant way he spoke reminded me of our first few meetings. "Are what the same?"

"Your feelings." He paused again, uncertain. "I mean, do you love Emmett the same way you love me?"

There was a strange edge to his voice, almost of desperation. I had to look away from him to prevent him from reading the answer in my eyes. Still, I could not lie to him. "No, I do not. I love you all in different ways." I kept my face turned away from him.

"How is it different?" He urged.

"Why do you keep pressing me?" I burst, unable to contain my emotions as usual. "I love Emmett as I would love a brother, the way I loved Jacob. You are different."

I turned to run back to the house, afraid of his reponse, of his certain rejection.

He caught me from behind and pulled me swiftly to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He put his face near my ear and whispered lightly, "You love me?"

I sagged against him in defeat. He would not do without a clear-cut answer. "Yes, I love you," I softly replied, defeated.

He drew back the hair from the side of my face and put his lips right next to my ear. "I love you too, Isabella Swan."

**Fin de Chapitre Quinze**

**Also, I just want to make a quick shout-out to a friend of mine who recently bought me a new copy of Twilight. It is so pretty and shiny... So Thanks! You know who you are and you are awesome.**

**Also, thinking about life imitating art, I got lost on my way to a babysitting job this weekend and ended up on sort of out of the way street. There was a small cul-de-sac with a rough road leading off of it. I turned around in the cul-de-sac, but not before noticing that one of the signposts on the street that showed who lived down that way was labeled "Cullen." I nearly died. If I hadn't been late for my job I would have gone down there. Though it was sunny, so I doubt I would have seen anything... Plus I live in a really bad area for vampires... Way too much sun. Anyway, it made my night!!**

**Problematically yours,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	17. Chapter 16

**This came much faster and easier than I expected. This probably would have taken another few weeks, but unfortunately my blood sugar went absolutely through the roof last night and that always makes me more creative. So if you are as happy about the short update time as I am, say a prayer of thanks to the Great Insulin Gods in the sky. **

**Anyway, this chapter is considerably longer than the last, so I hope it satisfies. I'll do my best to get the next one finished and posted as soon as possible.**

Chapitre Seize

I tried to focus on the rhythmic beats of the horse's hooves. I needed a distraction from the man who sitting behind me. Alas, the hoof beats could not distract me.

Indeed Edward was very hard to ignore, since I was practically in his lap and he had one arm about me in a manner that did not in anyway permit me to extract myself from my position. He had me practically pinned against him so I could feel every dent and dip in his cold, marble chest. Not very easy to ignore at all.

Mentally, I cursed Alice. After we had returned to the house, Edward had gone on a small hunting trip. As Jasper had remarked dryly, this would possibly be the worst day for him to lose his self-control. And without Sir Edward the Practical to back me up, Alice had forced me to remain in my white dress. This meant, of course, that I could not ride Snow to our mystery destination, having not been taught how to ride sidesaddle.

So when Edward returned and tried to convince his sister that a dress was 'most inappropriate,' I had already given up in exasperation and he found himself outgunned. It was shocking the kind of advantage one could get when one could see the future.

Alice's careful scheming had lead to the end result of me having to ride on Edward's black behemoth of horse named Dawn. I wasn't sure which terrified me more: the giant horse itself or the prospect of sitting so close against Edward.

I wasn't certain how to handle physical contact with him anymore. Our relationship had undergone a very significant change this morning and neither of us knew exactly what to do about it. Alice, of course, thought that since now everything was out in the open that everything was settled.

Oh how wrong she was.

We hardly knew what to do with each other. The easy camaraderie we had developed was still there, but there was an undercurrent of tension. This admission to world and ourselves had left us completely at a loss.

It was probably that reason that prompted Carlisle to encourage our outing despite the morning's wolf-related intrusion. He knew that we needed time to talk and think.

At that moment, thought flew out the window as Dawn veered of the path we had been on and went careening across an open meadow towards the woods beyond. We were going far too fast, I could barely breathe.

On cue, Edward ducked his mouth to my ear. "Breathe, Bella."

"Too fast," I gasped out. I clutched at the arm that held me to him.

"This is barely a gallop, Bella," he said in what was meant to be a reassuring tone. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I shut my eyes tight against the rushing scenery. Edward kept his face tucked in the crook of my neck.

"Watch where you are going," I hissed, my teeth clenched together.

"Don't worry," he replied soothingly, "Dawn knows the way."

That did not reassure me. I maintained my death-grip on his arm.

Shortly, but not quickly enough, Dawn began to slow. I opened my eyes when we came to a stop. Dawn had stopped right outside the forest. I collapsed with relief against Dawn's neck.

Edward slipped off the horse from behind me. "It's alright now, Bella, you can get down."

I looked down at him hesitantly. I was an awfully long way from the ground. He held his arms out to me. "I'll help you down."

It took a bit more wheedling, but I eventually gathered the courage to slide down off Dawn and into Edward's waiting arms. He immediately clasped me to him and buried his face in my hair. I knew I should protest – for propriety's sake – but I honestly just couldn't. Having him so close just paralyzed me.

A too-short eternity later, he jerked his head up and stared at the sky. "The sun is coming out again," he observed and then led me into the forest.

"What about Dawn?" I was almost frantic. I couldn't walk in the forest in a dress!

"He'll be fine. He won't run away." He seemed to notice my pale face. "And I won't let you fall. It is not that far away."

I relaxed a bit and followed him into the woods. "Where is it that we are going anyway? And why are you hiding from the sun? Alice says it won't hurt you."

"We are going to a little place I like to come and think. I found it the first time I lived here. And I am under strict instructions not to show you what happens to us in the sun. She says it will be better this way and - "

"And you never bet against Alice," I finished.

We continued in a companionable silence for a while before another thought struck me. "When was the first time you all lived here? And how did you acquire the house from its ancestral owners?"

"It was quite easy to obtain the house from its ancestral owners, for you see, I am the ancestral owner."

I jerked my head up. "Really?"

"Yes, I grew up in that house about two hundred years ago. Then an illness of some kind swept over this part of England. I was out riding with the King at that point, but he gave me leave to return home to help my parents. By the time I got there they were both on their deathbeds. I stayed with them while a certain doctor named Carlisle tried to save them, but it was impossible. In the end, I caught the illness as well and Carlisle saved me the only way he could."

I was speechless.

"Are you alright?" He seemed very cautious all of the sudden.

"Yes, it's just," I tried to find the words, "I didn't know I could love that house anymore than I already do. Then you prove me wrong!"

He looked perplexed. "You aren't frightened?"

"Why would I be frightened?"

"I just told you that I died almost two hundred years ago. This doesn't scare you?"

"You can't help who you are. Besides, think of all the things you would have missed out on if Carlisle hadn't saved you." I shrugged.

"You are taking this far too calmly," Edward stated matter-of-factly. "Any normal person would have run screaming by this point."

"You take this far too seriously, Edward," I said with a smile, "I hate to break it to you, but you are not nearly so terrifying as you seem to think. In fact, I don't find you frightening at all." That was a lie, but only a small one. I brushed passed him.

He grabbed my elbow to turn me back to him. He crooked an eyebrow at me before a wicked smile crossed his face. "I would not say such things if I were you."

Then he settled into a low crouch, his lip curling over his teeth as a snarl ripped out of his throat. He was leaning towards me, looking every inch like a beast about to pounce.

I began walking backward, my hands held pleadingly in front of me. "You wouldn't."

I didn't see him move. All I knew was that one moment I was stumbling backward over a root and the next I was airborne. We sailed through the trees before tumbling into a meadow. Edward kept his arms in an iron cage around me, protecting me as we rolled across the forest floor.

I tried my best to extricate myself from the situation, but Edward wasn't having any of it. He pinned me to the grass in triumph, his golden eyes bright with laughter. I shut my eyes against his perfection.

Another small snarl ripped out of his throat. "You were saying?"

"That you are a very terrifying monster," I responded breathlessly. He was so close, just hovering over me. I could almost taste him.

"Much better," he muttered approvingly.

At the feel the tip of his nose tracing along my neck, my eyes shot open. What I saw was truly remarkable.

The sun was out. And Edward was sparkling. His skin reflected the sun like a million tiny diamonds and underneath his thin white shirt he was almost luminescent.

I gasped. He was beauty incarnate.

At the sound of my voice, Edward jerked his head up. He registered the shock on my face and then raised his head to see the sky. He was still holding me down, with his legs straddling my waist and my hands forced down on either side of my head.

He let go of one of my wrists to shield his eyes from the sun. As soon as he made that gesture, the situation must have sunk in, for he rolled off me and onto his back, groaning in horror.

"Shit," he cursed. I was shocked. "Alice is going to kill me."

I couldn't say anything; I was speechless still. Very slowly, I got up and kneeled down next to him. I was staring openly at him, gawping.

It was a strange contrast. On the one hand, he was splayed out on the grass in a most casual and normal manner, with one arm draped across his eyes. On the other hand, he shimmered in a most unearthly and beautiful fashion. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He suddenly rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

"Of course." He stared at me quizzically, waiting.

With an aggravated groan I fell back onto the grass. "You're still waiting for the running and screaming, aren't you?"

"It would be a natural reaction," he admitted.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I don't think it is going to happen."

"If I were less selfish, that might actually disappoint me."

I sat up straight. "What?" I thought he loved me.

He sat up too and moved until he was right next to me, facing me. "I am so dangerous for you Bella. I should be happy about anything that could make you want to leave me and get away from the constant peril I place you in. Only I want you to be here too much for that," he whispered like he was admitting a horrible sin, "I'm too selfish. The right thing would be to send you away, or leave, so you would be safe, but I can't."

"Good." I smiled at him. "I don't want you to want me to leave."

"You could, if you wanted to," he hesitated, his eyes cautious, "go back and live with your father. I don't need to keep your scent out of the town now."

I looked away to try and hide the pain and panic. "I couldn't actually."

He gently turned my face toward him. "What do you mean?" He kept his hand on my face, gently running his fingers along my jaw.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to leave. I love your house, and your family."

"And me," he interrupted. His eyes were shiningly wonderingly.

I pressed his cold hand to my face and admitted it, "Yes. But there is another reason. The townspeople wouldn't understand. I never fit in too well before you arrived, but now it would be just terrible. They would see me as cast-off goods, used up and then returned. They would make my life miserable. I would be much happier staying."

"I don't understand."

"People tend to expect the worst from me. You know one of the reasons my father was so keen on me marrying Jacob was because he didn't think I'd get another chance?" At his disbelieving glance, I continued. "It has a lot to do with my mother. When she ran off with the gypsies it almost doomed my chances. Her bad reputation passed on to me. No mother would let her son marry the daughter of such a flighty, scandalous woman. And then there is the fact of my books. It is considered unnatural that I even know how to read, let alone that I like it. All in all I am not the most well-respected young lady around."

"That is absurd," he muttered. "But it just so happens that I would be delighted for you to remain with us."

I blushed. It still thrilled me to think that he loved me, wanted me around. I couldn't quite believe it. It didn't seem possible.

"Do you like where I've brought you?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

My eyes flashed around the meadow for the first time since we had arrived. Edward had occupied my mind and my eyes and not really allowed for sightseeing. But as I glanced around, I soon realized a glance was not enough.

The meadow was beautiful. It was fringed with ferns and spotted about with the first wildflowers of the coming spring. A small creek splashed and bubbled to one side and the sunlight made the air seem gilded. I was awestruck.

I turned back to Edward and tried to form a coherent sentence. He just smiled at me. "That is about how I felt the first time I found this place."

I found me voice. "That you so much for bringing me here. It is beyond words."

"It pales next to my present company," he complimented smoothly. I blushed. "I also just wanted to be alone with you."

I blushed harder. He had reminded me of why I had been uncomfortable with him earlier. Propriety. For an unmarried woman of my age to be alone with any unmarried man was scandalous. And though he slept in my bed at night, this was different.

"What brings on that rush of scarlet?" Edward asked me teasingly.

"I was just reminded of how completely improper this is," I looked away, pretending to study the meadow.

"It is not improper," he returned, "I have nothing but honorable intentions."

I had to look at him then. He was smirking at me. My heart sped up at the sight.

The next few hours passed pleasantly. Edward lay stretched out on the grass, absorbing the sun. I sat next to him, staring and tracing patterns on the hand I held in my lap. We chatted or were silent alternately, enjoying the peace and the sunshine.

When the sun began to dip behind the trees Edward slowly got to his feet. "We must get back. It is getting late."

I pouted a bit. I was longing to see what the meadow looked like at night under the moon.

Edward noticed my discontent and chuckled. "I'll bring you back, love. But it is getting cold and you have only just recovered." He took my hands and brought me to my feet.

It was only then I noticed I was shivering a bit. "It is a bit cold." I pressed myself against Edward's chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"That isn't going to help you get any warmer," he warned, he arms snaking securely around me.

I just snuggled my head against him and ignored him.

Suddenly, I was airborne again. This time Edward had scooped me up in his arms and was walking back towards the woods.

"Hey!" This was completely uncalled for. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We are going back my way. You are freezing and I want you back in front of a fire as soon as possible."

"What is your way?"

"I am going to run back. Hold on tight."

There was very little warning, just enough time for me to latch onto his neck in a death grip. Then he was flying through the trees faster than I had ever imagined possible. The large trees were whipping past us at an alarming pace.

When we arrived at the edge of the woods a few minutes later, I was shaking.

"I knew you were cold," Edward remarked casually, "but not quite that cold."

"I'm not cold," I retorted, "I'm terrified."

"I am very sorry to have frightened you," he replied formally, though the tone of his voice indicated that he had quite enjoyed himself.

I didn't respond. He waited for a few minutes until I got the majority of my trembles under control before gently placing me on my feet. I still felt dizzy and rest my hands against his chest to steady myself.

He slipped one strong arm about my waist and held me against him. I was about to rest my head against his chest, but his free hand caught my chin and turned my face towards his.

My breath came faster as I stared into his smoldering eyes, butterscotch rimmed in scarlet. The setting sun created brilliant rainbows against his skin as his fingers danced gently across my lips. My heart stuttered in response.

"Bella," he whispered, hesitant, "May I, may I kiss you?"

I didn't trust my voice, just nodded. I was dizzy, intoxicated by his nearness.

He tilted my head up farther and brought his lips down slowly, deliberately, against mine.

It was an incredible sensation. His cold, unyielding lips were molded perfectly against mine and the sweet scent he gave off went straight to my head. My hands clenched in his shirt as I began to grow even more light-headed.

Edward pressed me against him a little more firmly as his lips moved more insistently against mine.

And then I fainted.

**Fin de Chapitre Seize**

**Please don't hate me for ending it there. It just seemed like the perfect way to end it. **

**Also, I know that Bella didn't faint during their first kiss. I know that was the second. But I just couldn't see a Bella from this time period responding in that manner. Along the same lines, you'll notice in the coming chapters that Bella is much more concerned with propriety than Edward, which is backward. the same reasoning applies to this case as well. Of course, it might be just because I am an out-and-out prude and am reflecting my views onto poor Bella. Either way, that's just the way the cookie crumbles.**

**I love you all. Take care.  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	18. Chapter 17

**My god, I am so sorry. This took way longer than I wanted it too and I am very sorry. However, I have discovered something that should help me write faster: professors can't tell the difference between someone taking notes and someone writing a story! My notes are now scrawled with bits of Edward and Bella mixed in with Mitosis and Meiosis. **

**I really hope you guys forgive my long delay and like this anyway. It isn't the most plot-driven chapter ever, just something I wanted to write. Though there is a bit of plot stuff towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, sad to say.**

**Enjoy, my loves!**

Chapitre Dix-Sept

When I finally regained consciousness, I was draped across Edward's lap as he sat in the grass by the woods. Dawn was grazing a few meters off.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was frantic.

I rubbed my temples, dizzy. "I'm fine, thank you. How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes." He stood up with me in his arms before very carefully setting me on my feet. His hands remained securely lock around my waist – to prevent another collapse, I was sure – and clutched his shirt to keep my world steady.

I began to get a feeling of déja-vu and – suddenly – something occurred to me.

"You made me faint!" I accused.

He offered me a sheepish smile. "Yes, I did. I am sorry." The smile became more mischievous than sheepish. "Was it shock at my impropriety or am I just that good?"

A scarlet blush flooded my cheeks. "A bit of both," I admitted truthfully.

His smile had a definite edge of smugness to it now. "Well isn't that interesting," he observed neutrally.

I pressed my face against him to hide my blush, but he just leaned down and buried his face in my neck. "You know, I can feel the heat of your blush," he whispered, "hiding your face doesn't actually hide anything."

I blushed even harder. Did he have to be so perceptive? Or at least not so incredibly cold?

A wind swept across the plains and I shivered before pressing myself more firmly into Edward.

"Alright, that is enough. I am getting you back to the house and wrapped up as soon as possible. I don't want you getting any more sick than you already are."

Before I could protest I was hoisted up on Dawn's back and too soon we were galloping off. This time I simply clenched my eyes shut and gripped Edward's arms as tightly as I could. It helped a lot if I couldn't see how fast we were going.

Sooner than expected, we were in the warm shelter of the barn. Edward swung off Dawn and then reached up to pull me down into his arms. He did not put me on the ground. He just set off towards the house, calling over his shoulder to Emmett to settle Dawn back in.

"I can walk, you know," I informed him.

"I am not certain of that," Edward replied with a cheeky grin. "And since that hypothesis has yet to be proven, it is best to be safe rather than sorry."

I settled back into his arms and muttered darkly to myself. Obviously this was something I was not going to win.

When we got back to my room, it seemed as though even Alice was conspiring against me. Before I could even greet her she had me dressed in a nightgown, bundled in a warm comforter, and curled up on my bed with a bowl of warm soup in my hands.

I tried to be annoyed for the coddling, but I was getting nice and toasty warm now and the soup smelled really delicious. It is very hard to be upset with someone who is trying to make you feel better.

I hadn't realized how cold I had actually been until the warmth from the soup started to seep its way down to my toes. It was quite a pleasant sensation. The happy feelings were augmented when Edward climbed into the bed behind me and cradled me against his chest.

"I have a question," I stated after a few minutes.

"I have an answer," Alice replied. Of course she did.

"Then why don't you just tell me the answer and save me the trouble of asking?" I suggested lightly. She typically didn't even wait for me to voice the fact that I had a question.

"I want you to ask anyway," she smirked, "Vocal exercise is good."

I sighed. "Fine. Since I am getting all better, and Edward no longer needs my scent out of the town, and the Quileutes are aware of my awareness and my position on the topic, is there any reason why I can't go into town and visit my father?"

"Yes, actually, there is." Alice smiled at me. "But don't worry, it is only temporary."

"Basically," Edward interjected smoothly, "basically you just have to learn a bit of etiquette. That is the whole reason we told people you were living here to begin with. If we take you back into town and there are no noticeable changes in behavior, then people will question what in the world you have been doing here."

"A valid question," I added.

"Regardless, you will need a few days of training before I can take you into town," Alice responded. "I need to teach you to ride sidesaddle, how to curtsey properly, how to greet various members of town, the proper way to walk, etc."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Umm, Alice? I hate to break it to you, but that might take a bit more than a few days."

"Nonsense!" Alice contradicted brightly. "Who is the psychic here? You dancing lessons have greatly improved your coordination and balance and that in and of itself is a great improvement. The rest won't take too long, especially with your greatest distraction gone."

"My greatest distraction?"

"I have to spend a great deal of time in town the next couple of days," Edward explained, "I've been kind of neglecting my duties. We've told people I'm sick, but there is just so long that that excuse can last."

"Oh." That was disappointing.

"I think that without Edward here you will progress quite rapidly," Alice stated with a smirk. "I see you are done with your soup. I'll take the dishes down. Good night you two. I'll see you in the morning, Bella."

The next few days passed rather slowly. My lessons seemed to drag on and what would have been boring to begin with was made worse by the lack of Edward's presence. He would leave shortly after I woke up and often did not come home until after I had eaten dinner. It made me glad I had lost the argument about sleeping arrangements.

The night after we had gotten back from our trip to the meadow, I had expressed my concern about the propriety of him sleeping in my bed now that there were less than platonic sentiments between us. He confessed that he hadn't required my constant presence to build his immunity for a while now and that he honestly had been staying in my bed for the sheer joy of it. I had been taken aback by this, but he managed to convince me that just because we had both admitted our love did not make it inappropriate for us to share a bed. In fact, he insisted, it made it _more_ proper.

As always, I lost the argument.

I couldn't bring myself to be upset about it, since it provided me with the only real opportunities to be near him.

"Bella? Are you ready to head out?" Alice poked her head in my room.

I nodded nervously and straightened my skirts. This was my first day back in town since I had been brought to the Cullen's house over two months ago. Apparently the gossip about me was outrageous. And of course, the visit was made more stressful by the fact that I wasn't just returning after a long time away, but I was also being informally presented as the future Lady Cullen. The prospect was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

I followed Alice down to the stables and cautiously mounted Snow. Riding sidesaddle was one of the hardest of the things I had learned to do in the previous days. I had barely figured out the regular style and then they go and change it on me.

On the ride into town I focused on the instructions Alice gave me last night.

Don't worry too much. If you slip up, they will consider a good sign – they don't believe even we can make a perfect lady out of Bella Swan. Some will even find it endearing.

_Do not – under any circumstances – allow Edward to kiss you in front of them. That is bad for both of your reputations._

_Most of the mothers will think you are not good enough for Edward. Jasper will be focusing all of his energy on keeping Edward calm when they make snide remarks. Please try not to react; it will only make them worse._

_Do not – under any circumstances – allow Edward to kiss you in front of them. _

_Be nice to everyone, even those who were never nice to you._

_Do not let Edward kiss you._

_Did you hear me, Bella? Do not let him kiss you._

"Bella?" Alice's real voice interrupted her monologue in my head. "I just want to make sure you remember - "

"Yes, yes," I snapped. "Don't let Edward kiss me."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to say, but good point. Rather I was going to say that you should allow Edward to help you down from your horse, open doors for you, etc. A proper lady never does anything someone else can do for her."

I just nodded and went back to my own thoughts. This complicated game of small town politics was just too much for me. Be a lady, but not too ladylike. Don't act aloof, but don't be too friendly either. Do not use words the average person wouldn't know but do not act like a simpleton. And above all, no prolonged physical contact of any kind with one's intended.

Ridiculous.

Too soon we arrived in town. My stomach was roiling in nervous anticipation, and I had almost broken a sweat despite the early spring chill.

"Bella, will you relax?" Alice muttered sharply as we guided our horses down the cobblestone streets. "You grew up with these people, remember?"

"That's the problem," I muttered back.

I wondered, not for the first time and probably not the last, why I had insisted on coming into town. I wanted to see my father, yes, but could he not have visited me? Did I have to return to the place I had grown up? The place I had been nearly an outcast since my mother's flight?

I tried to feel vindictive. Fork's black sheep turned future Lady. Ha. Take that.

It didn't work. All I could think was that soon I would be back under the judgmental gazes of my former neighbors. Not my ideal day, to say the very least.

We entered the town square. The irony did not escape me that now it was Edward waiting patiently for me to arrive on horseback. Now I just had to rein in my instincts better than he did that fateful day.

Edward was waiting, perfectly still as only Edward could. As soon as Alice and I came to a stop, however, he rushed to my horse as quickly as _humanly_ possible. And maybe a little bit faster.

He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off Snow with no difficulty whatsoever. He did not let go once I was safely on the ground. The smoldering look in his eyes told me that he had no intention of me following Alice's guidelines.

I hastily backed away, though he kept a grip on one hand. I tugged, but he refused to relinquish it, giving me that heart-stopping smile of his.

I tried my best to give him a warning glance. Tried being the operative word. My resolve was weakening quickly. However, with a glance to Alice, he merely lifted my hand and placed a gentle cool kiss upon it. I nearly swooned right there.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said in his most polite, distant voice.

"I am quite well, my lord," I responded in an equally distant tone.

Proper ladies refer to their husbands as my lord.

"I am so pleased you have come to town today, Bella," he continued as he turned and offered me his arm. "I have long wished to show you where I conduct my business here."

"I thank you for receiving me today, my lord," was my most proper reply as I lightly rested my hand in the crook of his arm. "I have been wondering where you set up your office."

We kept up our distant, uninteresting conversation as strolled towards his new office. We were going to visit my father for lunch. I was cooking, something I hadn't done in a very long time. I wondered briefly if I still knew how.

I was actually surprised at my former neighbors' restraint. There was no hanging out doors or windows to gawk. People merely found reasons to walk slowly down the street to their neighbor's house or lollygag near their windows.

"You work here?" My surprise broke through my carefully cultivated façade. Edward's in-town office was adjacent to my father's station.

"Yes, since I am unfamiliar with this town's current laws and traditions, I figured that your father would be of invaluable assistance." Edward, of course, kept up his indifference perfectly. "I was right. The two of us have had many long conversations."

I got my flustered expression under control before I replied: "How delightful. I am so pleased you both get along."

We spent a few more minutes meandering through his office. I flipped through some of his paperwork, trying to make his desk less neat. By the time I was finished it had a look of organized chaos, with sheets of perfect handwriting splayed across its polished surface.

It was at this point that Edward decided it was time for us to leave his office.

We stepped back into the streets and I sent a longing gaze at my father's office. I glanced at Edward to gain permission before stepping inside.

It was like a breath of fresh air. The station had been a safe haven from childhood cruelty and bullying. My father's deputy had been among the nicest men I had ever known, the Cullens included.

Deputy Rice was the only inside the office. He looked startled when I entered. "Bella, have you ever changed since last I saw you."

I blushed. "Not too changed, I promise."

"_Au contraire_, _ma cherie_," he responded with a wink. "So poised and so graceful. I have never seen you with such self-confidence."

I blushed again. He always tried to raise my self-image. "_Monsieur_ is too kind," I replied. He had once met a Frenchman and had learned a few phrases from him. It was our custom to squeeze as many of them into our conversations as possible.

"Not at all, _ma cherie_. Charlie is out on his rounds at the moment, along with young Black. They should be back in a few minutes, if you want to wait."

Oh dear. As much as I wanted to spend more time with the deputy, I needed to get Edward out before Jacob returned. "_Merci, monsieur_, but I am afraid we just stopped in for a moment. We are meeting my father for lunch, though. I will see him then."

Deputy Rice nodded. "I understand. Your old friend does not seem to be too fond of your betrothed, though I have never seen Lord Cullen be anything but polite.

"I am working on the situation, but for now it helps if they just never see each other at all."

"A good idea," he responded. "Well, best wishes, to you and your intended."

I extended my thanks and quickly retreated out to Edward.

We linked arms again and moved away from the station a little faster than we had approached it. There was no need to explain the situation; Edward had probably heard every breath we took through the walls of the station.

He also knew me just a little too well. He made an excuse about needing to look for a book and lead me into the bookstore that had been my greatest joy throughout childhood.

I spent a delightful hour perusing the bookshelves. The selection had grown since I had left, no doubt due to Lord Cullen's patronage. Edward followed me around the store, watching me intently. He said he found it fascinating how I looked at books.

Soon it was time for us to make our way to my father's house.

When we exited the building, there were several pairs of women scattered about. They not so subtly converged on Edward and I. Jasper, who had been across the square talking with someone, excused himself and made his way to us.

The first of the pairs approached us with simpering smiles pasted to their faces: Mrs. Stanley and her daughter Jessica.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Bella," Jessica said by way of greeting in a sugary sweet voice. "Still with your nose in a book."

Mrs. Stanley had edged next to Edward, and leaned into him as if to whisper a secret. "You know, it's a terrible shame about her mother. Ran off like to the gypsies and left Charlie to raise her. It's no wonder she turned out as strange as she did." I could clearly hear her stage whisper from my position on the other side of Edward.

I tried to summon up some offense, but I honestly didn't care anymore. Edward was also surprisingly calm. I looked to Jasper, but he simply shrugged to indicate it was none of his doing.

"Yes, it is a credit to both Chief Swan and Bella herself that she grew up to be as wonderful as she is. Not every girl could grow up around such people as yourself and still be as kind as she is." He looked down at me and smiled. "Shall we be going, Bella?"

I gave him a bright smile in response and we glided off down the street. He was much better at gliding than I was.

I joyfully ran to my father as soon as we were in sight of the house. He hugged me back, despite not being one for outward displays of affection.

"Wow, Bella. You ran almost fifty meters and didn't so much as stumble."

I laughed. I haven't seen my father in over two months and the first thing he does is comment on coordination.

"Nice to see you too, dad."

'I'm glad to see you too, Bells, really I am." Emotion clouded his eyes for moment. He quickly shook his head as if to dispel it. "I haven't had a real meal in two months!"

"I'm sorry dad," I smiled, "I'll make sure to feed you well today."

He laughed and we all headed inside. I felt Edward, Alice and Jasper stiffen behind me as we entered.

"Hello Bella." Billy Black was seated at our kitchen table. "How have you been?"

I rushed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I have been quite well, thank you. And you? How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected, thank you." Billy was just as friendly as always except that his eyes kept drifting to Edward and Edward's hand at the small of my back.

"I'm so glad to hear that." I performed the necessary introductions and got everyone settled around the table before beginning lunch preparations.

Although initially awkward, the lunch turned out to be quite pleasant. It became clear that, whatever his purpose, Billy was not here to make trouble and after that the conversation flowed naturally. People cracked jokes and I got filled in on town gossip and we all generally had a wonderful time. It was so nice to be back in my father's kitchen.

"Ugh," Charlie groaned and stretched his back in his seat. Settling back comfortably with his hands on his stomach, he gave me an appreciative glance. "Bella that was delicious. I don't think I'll be able to move for a while."

I laughed. "You don't have to. I'll do the dishes."

He hauled himself to his feet. "Oh no. I'll help. You cooked."

The Cullens retreated to the parlor at my insistence, with Edward helping Billy from one room to the other. Billy had injured his legs falling off a horse and did walk so well anymore. Typically, it was Jacob who helped him get from place to place.

Charlie leaned in to me as we washed. "I hope it didn't put Edward on the spot that Billy was here. I know about the problems he's been having with the Quileutes and Jacob in particular."

"I don't think he minded at all," I responded truthfully.

"Good. He was just worried about you." He lowered his voice. "He was worried that the Cullens might have done something to you."

I dropped a dish in the sink. Had they told Charlie? "What?" I whispered back.

"I know, ridiculous. The Cullens are such nice people and Sir Carlisle has helped so many people with medicines and stuff. But the Quileutes have some strange superstitions they refuse to let go of."

"Some people are like that," I observed neutrally. "Billy doesn't need to worry. The only thing that Edward has done to me is make me fall in love with him."

Charlie glowed. "I'm so glad you will be happy in this marriage. I have been so worried about you."

I finished drying the dish I was on and gave Charlie a hug. "Everything is going to be fine," I told him.

We finished the dishes in companionable silence. When we joined the others in the parlor, Edward immediately stood up. ""May I see your room, Bella? I've always wanted to know what it looked like."

I nodded and turned to go, but Charlie stopped me. "I'll take him up, Bella. Why don't you catch up with Billy."

Charlie and Edward left the room, followed swiftly by Alice and Jasper. Alice winked, "I want to make sure Charlie doesn't kill Edward."

I giggled, and then went to sit by Billy. I was certain Edward had requested the tour to give Billy a chance to talk to me.

There was a moment of silence.

"How is he, Billy?" I had to ask.

Billy drew a deep breath. "He isn't doing so well. He really loved you, Bella. And the thought that you love a bloodsucker just tears him apart."

"Please don't call them that," I echoed Alice, "it's uncouth."

He laughed. "As you wish."

"Tell Jacob 'Hello' for me, will you?" I asked softly. "I did love him, you know. He was my best friend and brother. But I love Edward more. And after what Jacob did to him, well, I just can't talk to Jake right now. But do tell that I care, will you?"

"I will, Bella, I promise. But I'm not here for Jacob." His face turned serious. "I'm here for Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yes, it would have been suspicious if Sam had tried to come and visit, or any of the pack really, so I was sent with a message."

"Yes?" My heart was pounding. Would the leader of the pack try and issue and ultimatum? Had he listened to what I said?

"Sam wants a treaty. He knows that your vampires are different and doesn't want to hurt people you love. But not everyone in the pack is so forgiving of who the Cullens are. So some basic ground rules need to be laid down to insure there is no bloodshed."

I sighed in relief. "Sounds reasonable. When and where does Sam want to meet with the Cullens?"

"He doesn't. He wants to meet with you. Sam can't help his natural aversion to vampires. So he figures that the Cullens can tell you what they want and what compromises would be acceptable and then you can meet with the pack."

I shook my head. "I can already tell you that I would not be permitted to be alone with the pack."

"Not be permitted? Aren't you free to come and go now?" Billy seemed shocked and a little angry.

"The Cullens are afraid of the pack's inability to control their tempers. They are afraid I will get hurt if someone overreacts to anything. That is why Alice and Jasper came today, to make sure everything stayed calm."

"I will tell the pack this. How can I get in contact with you?"

"Just tell Edward. I think he will be very receptive to this idea. The two of you can work out the details of how it will all play out."

Billy nodded. "Seems reasonable."

"Do…" I hesitated, "Do you hate me now Billy? I've broken your son's heart and gone to the enemy of your people. Do you hate me?"

Billy looked crushed. He pulled me into a hug. "I could never hate you, Bella. I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe, Billy, I promise." I smiled then. "Okay, Edward, you guys can come back down now."

Billy looked confused. "He's upstairs, isn't he?"

"Yes, but they have very good hearing."

Billy looked at me for a second, then shrugged. "I don't know why I am ever surprised by you, Bella."

Everyone rejoined us in the parlor at this point.

"Sorry Bells, but I've got to get back to work. Duty calls and all." Charlie looked sad.

"I'll be back, Dad. I promise."

We all walked back to the square together. This time Jasper helped Billy.

I bid farewell to my father and to Billy and then went to the station.

"I'm staying here to work a bit more before I head back," Edward said as our horses were being brought around.

"That's alright." I glanced around. We had ceased to be a novelty, so while the square was crowded, no one was blatantly staring. "Do you think the treaty will be a good thing? Do you think it will turn out alright?"

"Bella," he sighed and pulled me into an embrace. "Everything is going to be fine."

I stared up at him. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that I love you." He sent a quick glance at Alice before pulling me into a quick, searing kiss.

He let go and I stumbled back, woozy.

"Hey!" Alice's high-pitched voice rang out. "What did I tell you, Isabella Swan?"

I tried to give her a penitent look but my glowing smile ruined it. "Sorry."

**Phew, the chapter is done! Hope you liked it. Hope you don't hate me for making you wait. **

**Love always,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	19. Chapter 18

**Whoa! Two chapters in less than a week! I am on a roll! And I am so glad to hear you all still love me even though I left you hanging for so long. Thanks for the forgiveness, I appreciate it. **

**Your Humble Narrator also wanted to give you a heads up, oh my brothers. I am sad to report, but this story will soon be coming to a close. Not this chapter or the next, or maybe even the next (who knows what I can fit in each chapter), but soon. Just to give you a warning.**

**Read and enjoy, my lovies.**

Chapitre Dix-Huit

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice straightened my clothes, my hair, my jewelry. A nervous twitch, I was sure. She couldn't see the events of tonight and thus was very anxious.

"I'm fine," I responded mostly truthfully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mimicked. "I just feel so helpless."

"Don't worry so much," I advised as I batted her hands away from me. Her fluttering was making me nervous. "Edward and Jasper will be there. They can handle whatever happens."

"What if they can't?" An edge of panic was creeping into her voice.

"Your level of confidence is comforting, Alice," Edward joked as he entered my room.

"I'm just being realistic. You won't be in the room with her. What if they try something and you can't get there in time?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Where it concerns Bella, I will always get there in time."

I smiled. "However, if we don't leave now, _I_ won't get there in time."

Edward nuzzled his face against my neck. "You don't have to get there at all. You don't have to do this, love"

"Yes, I do," I sighed, "The pack is more likely to compromise with me. I am less threatening. They _like_ me. And you and Jasper can let me know which compromises to make. It will be fine."

"Fine. You won't budge, so let's go."

Jasper met us in the stables and we all rode off towards the town.

There was a light burning in my father's office, the 'neutral ground' chosen for our meeting place. Jacob snuck the pack in earlier.

A body slipped out of the shadows and approached. It was Sam.

"Hello, Bella."

I nodded my greetings.

"Come inside," he helped me off my horse before turning to Edward and Jasper. "My Lords, if you'll hide yourselves and your horses away somewhere, my pack need never know about our deception until the treaty is signed."

Edward and jasper silently acquiesced and slipped off to stow the horses.

Our plan was quite ingenious. The pack wouldn't negotiate directly with the Cullens. But I didn't trust myself to know which compromises to make and Edward didn't trust the pack with me. So I went to negotiate with the pack and Edward and Jasper would sit in Edward's office next door. Edward would monitor the pack's thoughts and intentions for each clause and Jasper would influence my emotions so I would know whether to agree or not.

I entered the warm light of my father's station. The pack awaited. All the boys I had grown up with had turned into men in my absence. The spacious station seemed cramped with the seven or so of them crammed in there. Jacob was conspicuously absent.

There was a moment of silence. Without warning, I was swept up in a massive pile of burning hot hugs, passed from one overly grown boy to another in excited exuberance. After what seemed like forever, I was set lightly on my feet. I ran a hand through my once perfect curls. "It's nice to see you boys too."

They broke out in wide grins.

"You smell terrible, Bells," Quil quipped, "like a bloodsucker."

I sighed. "Don't call them that, Quil."

"It's 'uncouth,' I know," he mocked. "I just like pushing your buttons."

I just sat down at the desk in the center of the room. "If you're done mocking me and my family, can we get started?"

The pack laughed at my cross expression. Sam sat down at the table across from me, and the pack crowded around behind him. It was pretty intimidating, having all those giant wolf-boys staring down at me.

Negotiation began. Sam or I would offer a proposal. If we both agreed, I wrote it down on the parchment provided. If there was a disagreement, Sam would offer various compromises. Jasper would either make me feel hesitant or agreeable. Depending on my mood, we would either agree to the compromise or Sam would offer a new compromise.

Eventually, we got a treaty hammered out.

The Cullens will not enter the Quileute section of town without express permission from the alpha. To do so would void the treaty.

The Quileute pack members will not enter the grounds of the Cullen estate with invitation. To do so would void the treaty.

Both parties agree to be respectful and pleasant in the presence of ordinary townsfolk. To do otherwise would void the treaty.

There shall be no bloodshed or unprovoked attacks between the parties. To do otherwise would void the treaty.

Neither party shall reveal the others existence to uninvolved individuals. To do so would void the treaty.

I was about to sign when Sam interrupted.

"One more. No member of the Cullen family shall bite a human."

Jasper cued me to agree.

"No," I said. I had been thinking about the future a lot.

I could feel Jasper projecting his confusion onto me and I struggled to keep my face neutral.

"What?" Sam's voice was deadly.

"The Cullens agree not to feed from a human. No more, no less," I stated.

Jasper's confusion amplified, as did Sam's.

"Isn't that the same as what I said?"

"No. Biting is not the same as feeding," I clarified.

"I recognize that. But why would a vampire bite, if not to feed."

I wracked my brain for an answer they would accept instead of my real reasoning. Finally, I drew on the stories I knew of the Cullen's origins. "Biting can be a means of saving a human's life in extreme situations."

There was a pause. Sam blinked. "You mean turning someone into a vampire to prevent their death."

"Correct."

Jasper suddenly saw the light. Edward was not going to be happy with me.

"Alright, I agree to that."

I smiled. "Good."

I was suddenly filled with a sense of what could only be described as reciprocity. I tried to figure out what Jasper could be trying to get me to do.

A conversation I heard between Carlisle and Edward suddenly came to me. Carlisle was asking Edward to beg with the Quileutes to send their sick to him. None of the pack or their families or friends would seek medical attention from Carlisle, no matter what.

"In return for agreeing to this," I continued, "You must agree that your sick must seek help from Carlisle. He is sick of people risking death due to pride."

"How can we be sure that he won't hurt our injured?" Sam questioned.

"The latest clause in the treaty. Plus, Carlisle is a good man. He only wants to help."

There was a moment of hesitancy. Sam traded looks with his pack. Finally, he turned back to me and gave me a terse nod. "We agree."

"Good." I wrote down the new clauses very carefully. I started to sign it, but again Sam stopped me.

"That isn't official ink."

"What is official ink?" I asked puzzled.

Sam pulled out a knife and slit his palm. He clenched a fist and turned it over the inkwell so that his blood poured into the well. "Your turn."

I blanched. The smell of the blood was getting to me. I started sucked hasty breaths through my mouth. "Sam, think about what you are asking me to do."

"It's the only way the treaty holds water."

I motioned him closer. I whispered in his ear, "Edward is extremely sensitive to the scent of my blood. Think about this."

He leaned back. "The only way. If he has a problem with it, he can take it up with me."

My head was spinning and I was getting light-headed. "Just do it." I held out my hand.

I barely felt the slice or the blood being squeezed out. I could barely keep conscious.

Sam pressed a pen into my uninjured hand and guided it to the paper. "Sign and you can get out of here."

I signed as best I could. Boiling hot hands wrapped my injured left and then picked me up. I felt vague motion and cool fresh air before being deposited on my feet. I stumbled forward into something very hard and very cold.

"What did you do to her?" Edward's voice rang out above me.

"The smell of blood has always made her faint," Sam chuckled. "Aren't you two a fucked up pair?"

"Watch your language, Uley. Is the treaty finished?"

"Signed and sworn by myself and your lady love. Any objections?"

"None I wish to voice at the moment. Should any of the terms come into question, negotiations will be between you and me. We leave Bella out of this from here on in."

"Good idea, my lord. I'd get her back pretty quick. She's not looking so good."

"I'll take care of her, I promise."

I leaned away from him. His scent lingered in my airways and cleared out the rust and salt of my blood. "I'm better now."

Beautiful golden eyes stared down at me. "Let's not take any chances, shall we?" He looped an arm around my waist and led me away from the station.

A chorus of "Bye Bells!" and "How long has he been here?" rang out from the pack behind me. I gave a weak wave over my shoulder.

Edward and I walked out of the town proper. His horse, Dawn, was tied to a picket. Jasper and our other horses were nowhere to be found.

"Where is Jasper?"

"He left already. I wanted to talk to you." Edward let go of my waist but held my hands. "What were you thinking, Bella?"

I knew what he was talking about, but avoided the topic. "Sam said it was the only way to make the treaty valid."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. Why did you ignore Jasper's instructions?"

I ducked my head. "I know. I… I don't know why I did it."

"That is a lie. Don't to me, Bella," he sounded broken some how.

"I just…" I hesitated, took my hands out of his and turned away. "I had to. It's something I've been thinking about a lot."

"You want to die?" He was outraged, incensed, furious. But when he ran his fingers up my arms to pull my hair away from my neck, he was gentle.

"No, that's the point." I tried to ignore his cool touch. "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. And I want to be worthy of you. To be your equal. This is the only way I could think of that I would never have to leave you."

There it was: the truth. I had exposed for once and for all my all-consuming need to be with him always.

"Trust me, Bella. I wouldn't exist long after your death. But that doesn't mean I would take your soul. I couldn't do that to you."

"You don't understand," I whispered. "I can't breath when you're not there. So wouldn't it be better if I didn't need to breath at all? You wouldn't have to worry about breaking me or hurting me. And I would never die."

"I refuse to condemn you to this life. To this existence. You can't know the pain of what we are. Having to feed of the life-blood of animals is not a good way to exist."

"I eat meat, Edward, it is the same thing." I spun around and clenched my hands in his cool shirt. "Don't you want me?"

He pulled me against him, tilting my face up to him. "More than anything. I want you by my side forever. But that doesn't mean I'll kill you to do so. I won't do that to you."

I stared up into his eyes. "I want you to."

"Bella, Bella. So eager to end your life." He nestled his face in the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "We'll discuss this later. For now, we need to get back. Your hand is bleeding through the bandage."

I pulled my hand away from his shirt. A red stain remained. "I'm sorry." A

He cleared his throat. "Don't be. I told you, I refuse to be affected by your blood anymore."

His black eyes betrayed the lie of that statement, but I was comforted nonetheless.

He lifted me up on Dawn's back and vaulted up behind me. His nose traced a line along my neck: a vein, no doubt.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I make you give in eventually."

He turned my face to his and pressed his lips to mine. When he moved away, I was gasping for breath. I could barely remember my name. I was dazzled into forgetting just about everything.

"We'll see about that," he returned smugly.

**And that concludes this episode of The Story Hour. Check in next week to see what happens next! (I hope...)**

**Also, I wrote a one-shot this weekend. For those that have been following this story, I really just want to know what you think of my short fiction. It's a result of too little sleep and too much Tchaikovsky. Still, I like it. Let me know if it's any good!**

**Your Humble Narrator,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	20. Chapter 19

**Wow. It has been a really long time since I last updated. I'm really sorry about that. School work kind of got out of hand the past couple of weeks. But I just got back from a girl's weekend in the mountains and I spent some time working on this just for you all. **

**Ha, just a random thought. I now know what it feels like to be a "Bella-Barbie." I had to get all prettied up for Mock Trial (nerd-alert!) and a friend shoved me in a too-tight, too-small dress and attacked my face with make-up. Ugh. **

**Also, I have a friend serenading me with Christmas carols right now. And while he has a nice voice and is a good guitar player, isn't even Thanksgiving yet. It goes against my principles to listen to Christmas carols before Thanksgiving. **

Life slid into a pattern again. Alice and I would go to town once or twice a week and always on market days. I would prepare a lunch ahead of time and we would lunch with my father, Jasper, and Edward.

At home my "etiquette lessons" continued. Dancing returned to torture with Edward back in town almost everyday, though at least now I knew I was learning for him. I also got to spend more time with Esme, which I greatly enjoyed.

What I also enjoyed were the uninterrupted hours I spent in the library. Alice always let me lurk off into the recesses of that dusty sanctuary for a while after one of her "Let's remember which fork to use" sessions. Along with other interesting reading, I continued my perusal of Edward's Arthur Room.

I even managed to get to know Rosalie a bit too. I tried to go for daily rides and thus I ran into her in the stables quite often. After I negotiated the treaty, she lost a bit of her superior attitude and we started to get more friendly-like.

The only real dark spot on my days was Jacob. Seeing him in town was unavoidable, especially since he seemed to be following me. Everywhere I looked, he was skulking in the shadows with a hurt look on his face.

It hurt me too. It hurt a lot. I hated causing my friends pain. But Edward and I were a package now. I knew I couldn't live without him. The ripping pain in my chest when I saw him lying still on the butcher block confirmed that. And I hadn't forgotten who had been the ultimate source of that pain. Still, I wished Jacob wasn't so miserable. If only he could understand that Edward and I were together, as long as we both would live.

So maybe Jacob wasn't the only dark cloud on my sunny horizon.

Edward still refused to discuss our argument to night after the treaty. He would simply state that he refused to both endanger my immortal soul and condemn me to his bloodthirsty life, the turn away and pretend his super-vampire hearing suddenly wasn't working.

The only thing that kept me from opening a vein and forcing him to bite me was Alice. She assured me that I would get my wish some day. This made Edward very angry and he insisted it wouldn't happen. I, however, would never bet against Alice.

Alice herself was also another black spot sometimes. She talked 'wedding' all the time when Edward was gone. She and Carlisle had still been successful in hiding their summer plans for Edward and I, but that didn't mean they had forgotten. They were still trying to come up with a way to convince Edward that a marriage of convenience was neither a crime nor a sin.

I wanted nothing to do with it. No matter how much I loved Edward or how the "marriage of convenience" was practical, all talk of matrimony made me nauseous.

Which was actually why my stomach was currently roiling. I was back in town again, about a month and a half after my first visit back, and Alice had abandoned me to my peers.

"Ugh, if only Michael would get up the courage to ask for my hand," Jessica sighed.

I had always found Jessica to be rather annoying and I wondered briefly if nerves was Michael's only problem.

"I know. Tyler can't seem to pluck up his own courage in that regard either."

Ah Lauren. Everyone's favorite shrewish harpy. Poor Tyler.

"Bella here has all the luck," Angela remarked playfully. She had always been a kind soul. "Already engaged to a handsome, rich lord."

I blushed at her comment. At Jessica and Lauren's venomous stares, the color faded quickly. If looks could kill…

"Speaking of which, Bella," Jessica piped up, "when are you two formally announcing your engagement?"

I blinked. "We posted our banns in February."

"No, I mean, in a social situation."

I stared blankly. She was making no sense.

"What she means," Lauren continued condescendingly, "is whether or not the Cullens will be hosting an engagement party? I have heard it is customary amongst the gentry."

I hesitated. I had no idea what Alice had planned.

"Of course there will be a gather to celebrate our engagement," Edward's musical voice cut in smoothly. "We just wanted to wait until the weather was warmer."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Do vampires really need to be able to move that quickly and quietly?

There was a sudden chorus of "Good day Lord Cullen!"

"Good day, ladies," he replied in that beautiful voice of his. "I hate to deprive you of her presence, but I need to speak to my fiancé for a moment."

I could see their eyes glaze over as he turned the full force of his hypnotic gaze on them.

Edward put his hand on my lower back to lead me away. I stepped out of his grasp and looped my arm in his. He looked down at me in concern and I gave him the perfect, polite smile I reserved for public occasions. He nodded and looked away. We often had to blur our obvious familiarity and comfort with each other's physical proximity when in public.

Edward guided me into his office. He let go of me and started pacing agitatedly. He would pause occasionally, look at me and open his mouth as if to say something. But most of the time, he just paced back and forth with his head down, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Finally, he stopped his distressing movements, turned, and strode towards me. He suddenly lifted me up by the waist and fervently pressed his lips against mine. I went limp.

He wrapped one arm around my waist to keep me upright. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt, but you look almost good enough to eat in that color." He used his free hand to run his fingers along the neckline of my deep blue dress.

I tried to catch my breath and clear my head. "Don't I always smell good enough to eat?"

A smile slipped across his lips. "Yes. Still, that color blue looks beautiful on you."

I blushed.

"Ah, there it is." He brushed his fingers across my flaming cheeks. "Now you really do look good enough to eat."

A scowl appeared on my face. "Funny."

Edward laid another gentle kiss of my lips before guiding me to one of his office chairs. "I need to talk to you about something." He started pacing again.

Please sit, you're making me nervous."

He sat down in the chair across from me. After a few moments of silence, he looked up. "Alice slipped up. You all started talking and she started thinking and she didn't catch herself in time."

I tried to be upset, but all I could summon was relief that _I_ hadn't slipped up. "Are you angry?"

"Angry with Alice? Certainly."

"Are you angry with me? For not telling you, I mean."

"No. Alice can coerce anyone into anything." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Why are you angry with Alice?"

"Because this isn't how it works!" He exploded.

I sat back, confused and shocked.

"I love you, Bella. And I'll be honest: I want to marry you. But not this way. We shouldn't have to get married to keep our family's secret. And I'm sorry it has to be this way."

I sighed. "Alice said you would react this way." I reached my hand across the desk and clasped one of his hands in mine. "Now listen. I love you, Edward, more than life itself. But the only reason I would ever go through with a marriage would be to protect your family."

He had a hurt look on his face, so I hurried to explain. "I've never wanted to get married to anyone. To put it lightly, I dislike the institution of marriage." I turned my face away from him. "Before my mother left, she told my father she would have stayed with him forever if he hadn't married her."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Are you planning on leaving me?"

"Never!" I burst out. The very thought hurt me to the core.

A grin crept across his face. "Good. I have no intention of leaving you either. And if you did run off with the gypsies, well, I'd run after you. And I run considerably faster."

I smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. I got up from my chair to sit down on his lap. I nestled my face in the cold crook of his neck.

He sighed. He always loved the warmth.

After a few relaxed moments, he stirred.

"So, Bella, are you okay?"

I looked up into his dazzling golden eyes, puzzled. "Hmm?"

"If you would never leave me, no matter what, and I would never leave you, no matter what, are you okay with this? With Alice's plan?"

I still stared at him, unsure of what he was asking. I mean, I was going along with the plan, wasn't I?

Edward noticed my confusion. "I guess what I mean is, Bella, will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. "What?'

He heaved anther sigh, got up, and placed me back in the chair. Then he kneeled in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world and in the heavens that circle it. I love you, and I want to do this right. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. I nearly swooned, looking at those liquid topaz eyes. My instincts were screaming for me to look away, tell him no, stick to my principles and refuse anything other than a marriage of convenience. My heart and my mind were whispering insidiously that really, would marriage to Edward be so bad?

Edward himself was still waiting patiently. He was still as a stone. I could see the mix of fear and hope and love that swirled in his eyes.

I made my decision. And in that moment, I realized that my decision had been made long ago. I made it when I trusted him in the garden, when I gave my life's blood to sustain him, when I defended him to my best friend, when I declared my love for him to pack of werewolves, and every time I danced under Alice's critical watch. I just hadn't known I had made the decision.

I reached out and cupped his cold cheek in my palm. He leaned into it, allowing his eyes to slide shut for a moment before he returned to gazing soulfully at me.

I found my voice.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Yes, I will marry you. And not because Alice wants me to or because your family needs me to. But because I want to, and because I need to, and because I love you."

Edward stared at me in shock for a moment. Then he swept me up in his arms and swung me around the room, his head thrown back as he laughed delightedly. When he finally set me down, it was only to crush me to him and kiss me thoroughly.

When he released me, I collapsed into his chest, gasping. I kept my hands tangled in his perfect bronze locks.

"Sorry," he sounded out-of-breath and he didn't even have to breath. "I got a little over-enthusiastic.

"Don't worry," I replied into his shirt, my voice as breathless as his. "I didn't mind. I was just surprising, that's all."

He lifted me up again and placed me on the edge of his desk. "I have something for you."

I blushed. "I don't want anything. I have you, anything else is excess, unneeded."

"Well, maybe this is more for me than you." He winked and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small gold circle.

"It was my mother's," he said, holding it up for me to see. It was a ring, with one small, delicate stone embedded at the top. "I'd life for you to wear it, if you don't mind."

He said it very casually, as if it wasn't a big deal, just something that it would be nice if maybe I would consider. However, he wasn't very successful at containing the hope and excitement and love that radiated out of him, nor the smile he tried so hard to suppress.

His smile was contagious. I held out me left hand, palm up. "I would be honored."

He flipped my hand over. "May I?"

I smiled again and nodded. He was giddy like a small child. The cool medal slid against my skin and he lifted my hand up to let it catch in the light from the window. After a few satisfying glints, he brought my hand to his lips and kiss it gently below the ring.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He helped me off his desk with another gentle kiss and we headed out of his office into the small waiting area.

Alice barreled into me out of nowhere and wrapped her arms tightly about me. "Oh Bella!" she squealed, "I'm so happy!"

I returned her hug and looked over her head into the eyes of my fiancé.

"I am too, Alice. I am too."

**I hope that wasn't too sappy for you. I tried not to make it too bad. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and forgave me for taking so long.**

**Lots of love,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow. That took a really long time. Sorry. Couldn't seem to focus on this one until about one o'clock this morning. Hey, who needs sleep anyway?**

Chapitre Vingt

"Is this absolutely necessary?"

Alice sighed and removed the pins from her mouth. "Yes, it absolutely is."

"The dress looks fine already. How much more is there to alter?"

"I will have you know," Alice replied with a huff, "that this dress looks more than fine, it look positively beautiful. However, it isn't perfect. Yet. Just a few tucks here and there and it will be perfect."

"You know I'm just going to trip and rip it."

"I know no such thing. I would know if you hadn't insisted on inviting the pack to your engagement party."

"I grew up with them, Alice. It would hardly be fair to leave them out when the rest of the town is invited."

"I know, I know. I just get frustrated not knowing what is going to happen."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel."

"Hmph. Well, I don't like it. Now stop talking, you're distracting me."

I relapsed into silence. She was driving me up the wall. I almost wished I had turned Edward down. Then she wouldn't be so enthusiastic in her in planning.

The door to my room opened. Edward's head peeked in, then quickly retreated. "Sorry!"

"It's not my wedding dress, relax."

He returned sheepishly. "I just don't want to see it before our wedding."

"You're a mind reader, I don't think you can avoid it."

"He will if he knows what's good for him," Alice retorted from somewhere near my ankles.

"What are you doing down there?" Edward asked incredulously. "And why is Bella on this stand." He walked closer to me. I was taller than him.

"I'm finishing her dress, and she is on the stand to make it easier for me."

"Her dress is finished," Edward said with a note of finality.

"I don't believe it is, dear brother," Alice responded primly.

"Oh, what are you doing but evening the hem a millimeter? Wouldn't you rather play the harp? So that she can practice dancing in that beautiful dress?"

Alice sprang to her feet with a delighted clap, "Oh, that's a marvelous idea."

And it was sad, but I had sunk so low that dancing really did sound like a marvelous idea. Dancing with Edward, anyway. I dreaded having to dance with anyone else.

With Alice's approval, Edward had me off the stand in a flash. "We'll meet you in the ballroom."

"Sounds good. I'll grab my harp and be there in a flash."

Edward laughed and swung me up in his arms, much to my dismay. Of course, he ignored my shrieks to put me down. We were in the ballroom before I could catch my breath.

He set me down with a chuckle at my breathless state. He chuckled again when my somewhat annoyed expression turned to sheer horror.

"This place is terrifying." And it was. Someone, Alice probably, had decorated the ballroom.

"What did you expect? The party is tomorrow. Did you really think Alice would let this go without decorating every part of the house that the humans, er, the people might visit?"

"I guess not. But it's just _so much._" The floor was polished, rich fabric hung off the walls, and the edges of the room were filled with tables that were ornately covered as well. Each table had a beautiful tablecloth and an elaborate centerpiece.

"It's not that bad, Bella," Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alice made sure to keep all wild impulses under control. She wanted fountains and swans."

"I do appreciate the effort. I guess I just don't understand why it all is necessary. The party, I mean. Isn't the wedding and reception enough?"

"It's expected of us. Besides, I thought you were excited for our marriage?" He pouted at me dramatically.

"The marriage I'm excited for. The wedding and all related festivities, not so much. I hate being the center of attention."

Edward drew me into a comforting embrace. "It's just two days. Tomorrow and then the wedding, that's all."

"And after that?" We had not talked much about post-wedding plans. The Cullens couldn't stay in one place too long – people got suspicious. So we'd have to leave eventually. I just didn't know when or to where.

"Well, there is typically a honeymoon. What would you like to do for that?"

I paused a moment. "I think three days of screaming agony would work for me." Three torturous days followed by a forever of Edward.

Edward started to chuckle, then he stopped sharp and pulled back to look down at me. "You're serious."

"As serious as a wolf attack."

He allowed himself a small smirk at that one. He quickly sobered though. "We've discussed this already. I won't damn you to a life of blood."

"I'm marrying you, aren't you? I hate to point this out, but isn't that a life of blood? Life with seven vampires will have plenty of blood in it. Seven wonderful, loving, noble, lovable vampires to be sure, but vampires nonetheless. And besides, a marriage should be between equals. You can't surpass me all the time."

"I could never surpass you. And I could never take your life or your humanity or your soul."

"Overrated," I argued. "Why would I want those when I could have you for all eternity?"

"A fair question, Edward." Alice glided in, carrying her giant harp in one hand as though it was nothing. "What good is human life to her? It can only bring her sadness and death, with some ill health and misery along the way."

Edward turned on her, aghast. "What are you saying, Alice?"

"I'm saying that if you don't turn her, I will. After your wedding night, of course. I'll let you have your _primae noctis_ before I bite her."

"How very kind," Edward sneered sarcastically.

"Thank you, Alice," I responded sincerely, my cheeks more scarlet than ever at the mention of my wedding night.

"Can we just drop it for now?" Edward spat out between gritted teeth.

"For now," Alice replied while setting up her harp. "But the wedding is in five weeks. You are running out of time."

Edward turned back to me with a forced smile. I hid my hurt feelings and smile back. "I love you."

His smile turned genuine. "I love you too." He pulled me back into his arms, after an appreciate look at my dress. "And I love that color on you, as you've heard me say."

And so the matter was dropped. For now. "The color was my one stipulation for the dress."

"Thank you." Edward nodded at Alice and music filled the room.

We danced for a while and I practiced dancing without being completely intertwined with my partner. I would have to dance with people other than Edward tomorrow, something I did not relish.

As we left the ballroom, finished for the evening, I asked Alice a question that had been bothering me for a while.

"So, that whole preparing me to dance with someone thing, the someone was Edward, right?"

"Of course."

"So what were you preparing us for? We dance frequently."

"Well, your wedding, silly. I knew he'd want to dance with you all night at the reception and never let you out of his arms. So you'd need to know how to dance."

I sighed. "Devious pixie. You knew we were going to fall in love all along, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. Did you expect any less? I am a fortune-teller, after all." She laughed and flitted away.

I sighed again. She was impossible.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully. I ate and the rest of the Cullens gathered for our traditional evening of talking and laughing and fellowship.

When everyone had departed to their respective rooms, I decided it was time for me to ask _Edward_ some questions that had been bothering me.

He was waiting for me in my bed as usual when I finished changing in my washroom. He had put out all the candles except the one by my bed.

I climbed into bed and nestled against him. He went to snuff the remaining candle, but I stopped him.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said in response to his questioning gaze. "About the subject we were discussing in the ballroom earlier."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow night?" he pleaded plaintively. "You have a busy day tomorrow and I want you to be well-rested."

I shook my head. "No. It has to be tonight. I… I just feel like if we don't talk about it now, we won't ever be able to. It's crazy, I know, but it's just this nagging feeling that won't go away. So, please?"

Edward bowed his head in defeat. "Of course." He sat up and pulled me up so that we were sitting facing each other. "What is it, love?"

"I just, I guess I just wanted to know, truly, why you don't want to turn me." I lowered my head abashedly.

"I've told you, Bella. I love you too much to condemn you to the life of a vampire." He lifted my chin gently. "What's wrong?"

As always, his golden eyes got me to say what I was trying not to. "It's not that you won't love me without my scent and my warmth and my humanity?"

Edward looked horrified. "Of course not! If anything, you'll be easier to love, since I won't have to worry about losing control and killing you or accidentally crushing your skull."

I relaxed. "Really?"

He pulled me against him. "Of course. I'll always love you. Hell, I'd love you even if you were a werewolf and smelled terrible and shed on the carpets."

I laughed. He always knew the right thing to say. "Now that is saying something."

"You have no idea." He kissed the top of my head before pulling away from me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Why do you want to be a vampire so badly?"

I stared up at him in surprise. "So I can be with you, silly, forever."

"You don't just want the immortality?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face so that he would look at me. "What use is forever without you? I want you, you wretched, perfect man. I want to never have to grow old and die and leave you alone. And if you run off with the gypsies, I want to be fast enough to catch up."

His face lit up in a brilliant smile and he gave a delighted laugh. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"Good to hear. Now will you go to sleep?"

"Yes."

He snuffed out the last candle and settled me against him. I drifted off to sleep to the sound of his gentle humming.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Good day, thank you so much for joining us." I curtsied and welcomed yet another unwelcome guest. None of these people had been kind to me as I grew up, why should I welcome them into my home?

Edward's cool hand on my waist reminded me to keep calm. True ladies never showed unpleasant emotions.

Though, with Edward there it was surprisingly hard to be upset about the party. He made me so happy that I could barely member why I didn't like parties.

A few more guests arrived. It was Jessica on the arm of Michael. I guess she finally got her wish.

"Oh, Bella, dear, it is so good to see you again. And congratulations on your upcoming marriage, of course!" Jessica simpered, and I remembered why I didn't like parties lots of people pretending things they didn't feel.

Myself included. "It's lovely to see you as well. And Mr. Newton, you are looking well. Thank you for coming, both of you."

They continued on into the ballroom and joined the festivities. Most guests had already arrived. In fact, we wouldn't still be greeting the late arrivals, but the pack had yet to show.

"Do you think they'll come?" I looked up into Edward's serene gaze.

"Most of them will come, I don't doubt it. They all love you." He gave me a surreptitious squeeze.

I nodded and turned away. Most of them, he had said. The uncertain element was Jacob. And I couldn't decide if I wanted him to come or not.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Relax. Think of something happy."

I leaned my head against him and thought about this morning. Edward had finagled a few hours to ourselves out of Alice. We spent the morning in bed, relaxing and relishing in each other's company.

I was interrupted from my very pleasant reveries by a boisterous chorus of "Bella!"

The pack had arrived.

All of them.

I was given huge hugs by almost every overgrown wolf-boy along with hearty congratulations. They even offered Edward best wishes, though only Sam shook his hand.

Jacob hung in the back, hands in his pockets as he stared listlessly off into space.

When I had sufficiently welcomed the rest of the pack and ushered them all into the party, I turned my attention to Jacob. He was staring at the floor now. I walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came, Jake. It means a lot to me."

He didn't look at me. "I just want you to be happy, Bells."

Edward moved to my side and place one hand on the small of my back before offering the other to Jacob. Jacob took it hesitantly, and they shook. Jake finally broke off his staring and focused on Edward. "You take care of her."

"I swear it," Edward returned solemnly.

Jake held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding and moving to join the rest of the pack.

Edward offered me his arm and we glided silently to the dance floor.

I tripped.

Edward caught me, of course, and moved us into a perfect waltz. I followed suit, confident in his ability to help me not hurt myself or others.

Edward leaned down to whisper to me as we twirled around the dance floor. "Alice wants us to know that your trip could have been avoid through precise hemming."

I smiled. "I don't mind tripping so long as you don't mind catching me."

"Never."

The dancing continued for a while and I danced with practically every male there. Alice and Edward had taught me well, and I didn't make a fool out of myself. I could tell people were surprised that uncoordinated Bella Swan could dance – and dance well.

Edward and I were sharing another slow waltz when Jacob approached us again. "May I speak with you Bella?" he asked cautiously. "Alone?"

I looked up at Edward, knowing he was monitoring Jacob's thoughts and intentions. He nodded.

"Sure." I regretfully let go of Edward and slipped my arm in Jake's. "Let's stroll around the gardens."

It was late May, and even in the twilight you could tell the garden's were beautiful. Esme was quite the gardener.

We found a small bench and I sat while Jacob paced nervously in front of me. Finally he ceased his walking and rounded on me.

"How could you do it, Bells? Marry him?"

"I haven't yet. I'm five weeks from being a bride." What was going on? He'd had plenty of time to come to terms with my marriage.

"I know. But you agreed to marry him. You – you said you loved him." He sounded broken.

"I do."

"_How_?"

"You may as well question how the sun rises. I love him." I spoke honestly. Jake needed to hear this from my mouth. "There is no question about it. He is so good, and so noble. And he makes me very happy. I can't even begin to describe it. I love him. It's like gravity."

Jacob was trembling. "I don't understand. I can't understand. I've known you since I was born. I've been by your side your entire life, even when the rest of the town turned up their noses at you. I love you Bella, more than anything. How can that not be enough?"

I hung my head. I had hoped to avoid this. "I love you too, Jacob, but not that way." I looked up, my eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, but I've always loved you like my brother, no more."

"So you're going to marry _him_? A vampire?" He had blown straight past hurt and barreled on to anger.

"Yes! Have you not been listening to me? I love him, Jacob. And he loves me. He is everything to me."

"You'll regret it Bells. I know. You'll come running back to me soon enough. But if you go through with this wedding, I won't give you the chance. I'll torch this house and all the vamps inside."

"How can you say that?" I was on my feet now, crying with rage. "What would that do? How could something so horrible make you feel better?"

"It wouldn't make me feel better, wouldn't help me. But it would help you. Because one day, Cullen will not be satisfied with his human play toy. He'll want to turn you, make you like him." He was shaking with rage now, fueled by internal fires of pain and anger that had been carefully fed and tended.

I dashed away tears that still fell. "If only," I muttered bitterly.

That snapped Jake to immediate attention. "What?"

"If only he would turn me. It's the only way to make this work, I know. But he's too stubborn. Says he refuses to 'condemn' me to his life."

Jake was gaping at me. "You want that? You want to be like him? A vampire?"

"Yes," I answered simply. How could this be surprising?

"You'd rather sell your soul than be with me? You'd rather be a bloodsucker? A leech, a parasite? A _monster?_"

He was coming apart at the seams. "Jake, relax."

"Relax? I can't relax. He's messed with your head; you're not in your right mind. Well, I won't let this happen." He turned away from me. "I'll kill the bastard."

"Jake! No!"

Time slowed. Jacob made a flying leap towards the house, phasing as he moved. At the same time, I threw myself at him.

He couldn't hurt my Edward. I wouldn't let him touch Edward.

Not again.

I launched myself straight into his path. I had to stop him. I had to keep him away from Edward.

We collided midair.

And I met with anger. And pure, blazing hatred.

And white-hot heat.

And pain, searing pain.

Darkness fell.

**Please don't hurt me? I know cliffhangers are mean and nasty, but the next chapter is already in the works, I promise. And I have a long car ride tomorrow, so hopefully it will be done soon. **

**Love you always,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	22. Chapter 21

**Almost done, oh my brothers. Hope the wait for this wasn't too bad.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to wo de pengyou. I updated today especially for you! Shengri Kuaile!**

Chapitre Vingt-et-Un EPOV

I was trying desperately to pretend to enjoy myself. I was one of the guests of honor after all. Though without the other guest of honor, I was miserable.

I tried again to focus on Deputy Rice. He was a very nice man, and he had no deception in his thoughts. However, my thoughts were preoccupied with my absent fiancée. Or rather, with whom she was absent.

And what that person wanted to talk about.

He wanted to convince Bella to leave me. To run away with him. I read it in his mind, clear as day.

My dead heart broke at the possibility that she might agree. It was foolish, I knew that. She loved me. She wanted to marry me.

But he was her best friend. She had known and trusted him since birth. An impassioned plea from him might cause her to hesitate, might sway her mind.

And I would let her leave. If that was what she wanted, if he made her happy, I'd let him.

I'd do anything for her.

I tried to clear my head. I shouldn't be thinking like this. It was our engagement party after all.

I distracted myself by pouring bits from my glass of mead into Rice's. Sometimes I waited until he wasn't looking. Others I did it while he watched but too quickly for him to see. Regardless, he was getting steadily drunker.

"Would you like another glass?" I gestured to my own empty mug. Rice had emptied his own, finally. It was amusing to watch him get progressively more intoxicated.

I ignored Alice's mental admonishment to 'use my powers for good rather than evil' and wondered what Bella was like drunk.

As I poured the good deputy another drunk, on train of thought cut through the double-layer of mindless babble in the room.

It was Jasper.

He had positioned himself at a far wall, as close as he could get to where Bella and Jacob were. He was monitoring the emotions to make sure nothing got out of hand.

"It's heating up out there, Edward. Jacob is tremendously angry. He might phase any second."

I nodded absently, as though at nothing, and quickly excused myself. I crossed the ballroom as fast as _humanly_ possible and headed out the doors to the gardens.

I caught Bella's scent as soon as I hit the night air and took off towards it. As I neared them, Bella's voice rang out.

"Jake! No!"

I ran faster, father than I ever had before. If I had a heart it would be bursting with exertion and fear. But it still wasn't fast enough.

I cleared the final hedge to the sound of Bella's heartrending scream.

And there she was, pale skin in the moonlight gleaming a tragic counterpoint to the glistening red blood that marred her perfection. A dark shape loomed over her prone figure.

I leapt.

I crashed straight into Jacob, forcing him back before rebounding immediately towards Bella.

She was unconscious, but still alive. I could feel her blood pumping faintly as I gathered her into my arms.

I vaguely registered the burning, searing, insistent thirst, just as I faintly heard the mournful howl of a wolf. But those were secondary. My thoughts were consumed with Bella, my own true heart.

I tried to focus, tried to think, to _fix_ this. Fix her. But I could not see beyond the macabre horror or her wounds and could not feel beyond the hole in my chest.

White shapers flew past and collided with the dark patch I dimly recognized as Jacob. Another white shape crouched across from me.

"Edward." It was Carlisle. "You have to let her go."

I snarled at him. Let her go? _Let her go?_ I could not exist without her. I couldn't let her slip away from me. Growls continued to rip from my throat.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. You need to let me see her. Put her down."

My growls subsided somewhat. I slowly relinquished my love.

Carlisle gasped as her wounds were revealed. "I cannot fix this, Edward. Not without venom. Her wounds are too great, too deep. She must be changed."

"No!" I snarled.

I could not do it. Could not damn her, my angel, my salvation.

"Edward. Either she changes or she dies."

The hole deepened with a agonizing rip.

"There must be another way!" I pleaded with him. It was too soon. I wasn't ready.

"No, Edward. And it must be now. She is fading fast. Wait too long and it will be too late."

I clasped her too my chest and let out a keening wail. How I could I do this to her? She deserved better. I could not damn her.

But I could not live without her either.

"Edward, now!" It was Carlisle who was pleading now.

I paused.

Warm blood rushed over my tongue.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The funeral was yesterday.

It was closed-casket, due to the horrible mauling of the body. Rabid wolf-attack was the official story. Much more wholesome than the true story.

The whole town had gone into shock in the three days since the gruesome end to what was supposed to be a joyous celebration.

Or so I had been told.

I had refused to leave my room sine that night. I had barely moved. I had refused my family's pleas to hunt.

I hadn't even been to my fiancée's funeral.

I was leaving tonight though. I thought I might give northern Scandinavia a try. Very few people to hurt there.

I vaguely wondered what the official story on that would be. Death by broken heart and another funeral? Or perhaps the truth: I simply could not stay here. Not anymore.

Jacob had already tried the leave. The whole pack had chained him down. They kept him phased and took turns giving him the images of Bella's broken, bloody body through the pack mind.

That had been my idea. Truly a punishment worse than any death I could give him.

A door opened. I answered the question in Esme's mind.

"Soon."

The door shut.

Very soon, actually. The screaming had stopped yesterday, at the approximate time as the funeral. So did the spasms of pain. Maybe Alice had planned it that way.

Her heartbeats were fading fast. I could feel them reverberate thorugh my own dead chest as I held her tightly against me with all my strength.

The smell of human blood was still quite strong in here. Even if it were her own, it could still send her into a frenzy. I had to keep her still.

Thu-thump…thu-thump……thu-thump……

Thu-thump…

Silence.

It was done. Complete. Finished. Finally over. Bella and I could be together. Forever.

And after a few years with the reindeer, teaching Bella to control her thirst, we could travel the world together. Wherever she wanted to go. I would follow. Always.

She began to stir. Then fight against my hold. I released her, and she rolled in the bed to face me.

Crimson met red-rimmed gold. She was magnificent.

I held my breath. Would she remember me? Would she remember anything? I prepared myself to explain.

"Edward," she breathed. It was music.

I breathed in her sweet scent and briefly closed my eyes in contentment. "You remember," I whispered back.

"I could never forget."

My face stretched into a full smile.

"I love you."

"I love you."

And as I clasped her against me once more and molded my lips against hers, everything was set right. The remnants of the hole in my chest disappeared. I had my love and my heart in my arms, and I knew I'd never have to let her go again.

**Fin de Chapitre**

**Just the epilogue left to go, my loves. Should be done soon. It won't be very long.**

**Love always,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


	23. Epilogue

**And here it is, the end of the road. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not entirely washing my hands of it yet, though. I wanted to revise it's brains out. I'll probably repost it after I'm done messing around. But other than that, it's over. **

**And uh, hopefully this isn't too cheesy. I tried my best. **

Epilogue

_The Memories of Isabella Marie Swan._

I suppose I should write Isabella Marie Cullen, but that is a relatively new title. I have not had it for most of my memory. Indeed, I have only been a Cullen for two months now. Edward, my soul mate and husband, and I have just returned to the Cullen home outside of Paris after our honeymoon.

_This book was given to me upon our return. Inside are all the human memories the Cullen's could remember. (Which was a blank page in the case of poor Alice.) The circumstances of their births and deaths were truly fascinating._

_And not it is my turn to add my history to those who came before me and welcomed me with open arms when I finally arrived._

_But I am getting ahead of myself._

_I was born to Charles and Renee Swan in a tiny, rainy town in northern Briton…_

I closed the giant, leather-bound book with a gentle thump. It had been harder to remember my previous life than I had thought. Details, names and faces, slipped through my fingers like sand.

The last five months of my humanity were easier to recall. They had been about Edward, and that made them simple to remember. I could never forget anything about him.

For instance, though it had been an unimportant detail at the time, I still recalled the first time I saw the Memory. Though that day it had simply been a large book in Edward's Arthur Room that I had wanted to read.

He wouldn't let me.

But I was a Cullen now, so it belonged to me too.

I smiled involuntarily at that thought. _I'm a Cullen_.

The wedding itself had been a surprise. A delightful surprise, but still very much unexpected. Edward and I had spent close to eight blissful months in the north of Scandinavia perfecting my control. When I was ready, we rejoined the rest of the Cullens in Paris. They had left Briton shortly after we did. When we arrived at their estate, Alice had our wedding all ready. Carlisle walked me down the aisle the next day.

The day after that, Edward and I were on a private isle in the Mediterranean. So much for spending time with the family.

When we returned yet again, just a few days ago, Alice filled me in on the recent exploits of my father and former compatriots. I missed them.

My father, after months of grief, took over rule of the area. The Cullens wouldn't return to that estate for at least three centuries or so.

The pack had finally ended Jacob's punishment. I was glad. Immortality, even in small doses, helped make one more forgiving to one's fellow men.

The pack was largely the same. They sent their best wishes to Edward and I, along with a message that they wished I didn't smell so badly now. Ah, my boys. Maybe someday they'll grow up.

The rest of the town had pretty much returned to normal. The Cullens had caused ripples, but no real change.

And that was it, the end of my past.

Now I had the whole of forever awaiting me. And an angel to spend it with.

Strong arms enclosed me from behind.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I teased lightly.

"Devil? That's a bit harsh, love," Edward growled lightheartedly in my ear.

I smiled and leaned back against him, remembering our troubled and bizarre courtship.

"What are thinking of that makes you smile so?" He questioned.

"You. Always you. Forever."

He buried his head in the crook of my neck. "That's all I want. All I've ever want."

Forever would go by too quickly.

**Fin. **

**And that's all she wrote, folks! Thank you for reading. I sincerely hope it pleased you.**

**Farewell for now,  
OnlyOneSymptom**


End file.
